HUNGER GAMES SYOT: The 144th Hunger Games
by FinnicksFan
Summary: 24 tributes 12 districts 2 teenagers 1 Victor...
1. Tribute Form

**HELLO! TRIBUTES THIS IS MY SYOT (submit your own tribute) PM ONLY IF YOU WANT YOUR TEIBUTE IN THE GAMES I WILL UPDAT THE TRIBUTE LISTS EVERYDAY SO IF YOU WANT IN YOU BETTER GO FAST FOR YOUR FAVORITE DISTRICT! YOU ARE MORE LIKELY TO SURVIVE THE BLOOD BATH IF YOU GIVE ME MORE INFO ABOUT YOUR TRIBUTE. AND JUST BECAUSE YOUR FROM 1,2,OR 4 DOES NOT MEAN YOU WILL SURVIVE! (PS: you can submit up to three tributes!)**

TRIBUTE FORM

Full Name (unique):

Age:

District:

Gender:

Personality (2-3 sentences minimum):

Appearance (2-3 sentences minimum; Height and weight important):

Bio (at least 4 sentences and make it interesting people :D):

Family:

Friends (optional):

Romance (in arena or not; optional):

Reaping/Chariot outfit (optional; ill think of something):

Volunteered or Reaped; if volunteered, why?:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Strengths (3-4):

Weaknesses (3-4):

District Token:

Interview Angle (sexy, dangerous, mean, cruel, funny, etc.):

Interview Outfit:

Strategy In arena:

Training Score (be realistic):

Alliances(optional):

Survived Bloodbath? (at least ten will die):

Preferred Death (not guaranteed to be used):

Other (anything else?):

**GM Craynaven POV:**

"Ace! Why the hell is this list not sent out yet!" he screamed as he slammed the papers down on the table. ACe ran over, he was the newest Gamemaker and still had no idea what was going on. "Is the arena almost done?" He asked as he rubbed his temples as his black hair fell across his forehead.

"Yes sir. It was finished late last night, the island is ready for teibutes and muttations any day now." Ace said as he quickend to pick up the papers on theground that Craynaven had dropped.

"Good... At least you can do one thing right." Craynaven said as he turned to watch the District 6 reapings. _Let the 144th Hunger Games begin... Let them begin._


	2. Tribute List

**District 1**

Male: Prodigy James **( 16, loverman22) **

Female: Autumn Mistveil **( 17, RooxGirlx102)**

**District 2**

Male: Evan Spark **( 18, RooxGirlx102)**

Female: Terra Cuttingweed **( 16, EpicComicLover26)**

**District 3**

Male: Levi Everett Storm**( 17, ****DomiHearts1497)**

Female: Lucienda Sapphire Waverly**( 16, DomiHearts1497)**

**District** **4**

Male: Tide Cecil **( 13, Storys4Will)**

Female: Bay Rennes **( 18, OneMoreArrow)**

**District 5**

Male: Gavin Finley **( 16, MisterSnowBall)**

Female: Belladonna Ericson **( 15, SnowWhiteWithKnives)**

**District 6:**

Male: Klep Smaken **(14, Guest) **

Female: Skylar "Skye" Roger **( 12, TypeWritersAreCool)**

**District 7:**

Male: Renshaw Glade **( 18, Orchard94)**

Female: Mave Puglisi **( 13, BandersStory)**

**District 8:**

Male: Patch Nishiki **( 17, The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

Female: Colleen "Lena" Reyna **( 16, TypeWritersAreCool)**

**District 9:**

Male: Rye Kuna **( 14, TypeWritersAreCool)**

Female: Farro Ragweed **( 14, loverman22)**

**District 10:**

Male: Anselmo Pillar **( 15, billyshearsishear)**

Female: Mallow Butcher **( 14, Orchard94)**

**District 11:**

Male: WolfBane Stride **( 16, The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

Female: Christine Orchard **( 18, Orchard94)**

**District 12:**

Male: Klaus Briggings **( 12, Guest)**

Female: Karissa Mae Cole **(17,DomiHearts1497)**

*******ATTENTION TRIBUTES! WHEN YOU ARE KILLED FROM THE GAME PM SO YOU CAN VOTE FOR THE WINNER ON THE POLL ONCE THE GAMES ACTUALLT START!**

**GM Craynaven POV:**

These tributes would be a nice batch for the games this year. Autumn would be a good tribute to rekon with, but the girl from 2 has sent off some strange warning signs with her goodbyes... No matter all of these small altercations could easily be fixed. He had just finished watching the District 5 Reapings and all of the tributes sseemed very up to standards... Not one showed any signs of rebillion like the girl Katniss who had ruined the games for 10 years before she had been publicly exucuted. HE smiled at this thought.

"Sir, the District 6 Reapings are airing now in 5...4...3...2...1..." Someone said behind him. Craynaven just smilled, these games would make quite a show espically since the quarter quell coming up...


	3. District 1 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 1:**

**_Autumn Mistveil POV:_**

Autumn woke up and looked at the time. It was 6:00 A.M. She had one hour before the reaping started. As she got out of her bed her silk sheets fell off her shoulders almost as graceful as her. She pulled back her bronze hair and started to stroke her fingers through it. It was a common habit of hers whenever she got nervous or excited.

"Autumn! Come down and eat!" Her mother Elizabeth shouted from down the steps.

"Hold on Mom! I need to shower and get dressed!" Autumn said as she dashed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She put her hand in feeling the warm water trickle down her fingers and drip off as they exploded against her hand. Autumn just gazed at the room. It would be the last time she will see it if she dies in the games.

Autumn had no choice she had to volunteer today. She went to a school in District 1 that was highly honored and usually produces all off the tributes they offered to the Capitol, and this year it was deemed to be Autumn. She was voted most deadly girl of the year by her fellow classmates and teachers. Autumn was at first afraid of going into the games but soon realized that she would easily eliminate the other tributes… Even her district partner if it meant coming home.

"AUTUMN! NOW!" Her mother screamed as she started to get impatient. Autumn could imagine her mother pulling back her hair into a bun as she rubbed her temples from her headaches.

"I'm coming!" Autumn screamed back as she pulled on a towel and dried herself off. As she bounded to her room she saw that her mom had put out a gorgeous knee length red dress that had a black blazer with a number one stitched into the right shoulder. As she looked at the shoes she saw that they were about 3 inch heels that had precious gems fused into them and made them sparkle when sunlight hit them. As she put the clothes on and walked downstairs her father and mother were both at the bottom taking pictures of her as she walked down.

"Stop it guys. You're embarrassing me!" Autumn said as she covers her face as blood flushed her cheeks and made her blush.

"Aw, come on Autumn we want to have pictures of you going to the games and coming back!" Her dad Adam said as he pushed his black hair out of his eyes. Autumn didn't know why he said that because it wasn't for sure that she would be coming back alive. Her mother only gave him a quick glare that made him put down the camera and come and pick her off the steps.

"Adam! She's not a kid anymore! You're going to hurt your back again!" Her mother said as she flocked to the kitchen to get Autumns food and get ready for the reaping.

**_Prodigy James POV:_**

Prodigy Rose extra early the morning of the reaping. He had gone outside and ran for 2 hours trying to clear his head. He was praying that he wouldn't get reaped today. He knew though the boy who would represent District 1 had already been chosen from the school along with the girl but if he was reaped it would show that he was weak that he let someone volunteer for him.

When he reached his house he simply walked right in throwing his coat to a servant who caught it and took it to be washed. His father was the Mayor of District 1 so it gave Prodigy special privileges that no one else in the district had. Prodigy had always been full of himself even when he was a child. He had boasted to other children that he was more important than them and could kill them easily, and of course he had always been right.

As Prodigy walked upstairs he passed the kitchen and heard his parents talking about the tributes that District 1 was giving this year.

"The girl Autumn. She's supposed to be a really good killer." His dad said as he took a sip of the coffee he was drinking.

"The boy Tristan I heard can through a spear over 25 feet. That would be good in the blood bath." He heard his mom say as she cut her toast and took a bite. Prodigy had heard enough of these other kids who were going to volunteer this year so he proceeded up stairs and took a shower.

When he got out of the shower it was almost 7:00. So he ran to his room and got on some nice clothes and put on some dress shoes on. Prodigy walked out of his room and passed his brothers room. He stopped and looked in, and he saw the room covered in dust and the bed still unmade from the day he was banished. No one knows why Prodigy's brother Chains had really been banished. Some had said he killed a boy others said he killed a peace keeper. But the worst one Prodigy had ever heard was that he had run away the day before the reaping because it was his turn to volunteer. But only Prodigy knew the real reason.

Prodigy ran down the steps and jumped into the kitchen. His mother was now combing her sandy blonde hair, the same exact color hair that Prodigy had. His dad though was already out and in the Justice Hall getting ready to prepare the same speech he gave every year at the Reaping.

"Hey honey." His mom said as he walked in and took an apple from the fruit bowl. "Are you ready for the Reaping?" she asked as she looked out the window looking at something that Prodigy couldn't see.

"Ya it'll be boring like usually." Prodigy said as he took a bite out of the apple and tasted the sweet explosion of flavor in his mouth. Prodigy continued to eat the apple to the core and then tossed it in to the garbage. "Hey Mom! I'm going to go early I want to meet up with some friends!" Prodigy said as he walked out the door. Prodigy ran towards the edge of their yard where trees grew and they served as a great place for cover and shade. As Prodigy neared the trees he saw something move.

"Chains?" He asked as he stopped in front of the trees. The dark shape continued to move and change. Prodigy only knew it was Chains when a small piece of metal flew out and hit Prodigy on the foot. Prodigy couldn't help but smile. Chains had been the only person Prodigy ever really trusted or enjoyed being around. "How you been?" Prodigy asked as he kicked the metal back into the trees and sat down.

"Pretty good." Chains said as he stepped out of the trees and sat down next to Prodigy. "Listen I need you to do something for me today at the reaping." Chains said as he started to play with a leaf on the ground.

"Ya sure anything." Prodigy said as he looked at the sky and saw the sun blazing down on them. Prodigy would hate if he was a tribute while the arena was a hot desert.

"I need you to volunteer as tribute." Chains Said as he looked at Prodigy. Prodigy was shocked. He never expected Chains to say that ever.

"What do you mean volunteer and why should I?" Prodigy asked as he stood up and took a few steps back from Chains. Chains just stood up next to him.

"You know the reason I left right?" Chains asked as he approached Prodigy.

"Yea because dad was to controlling." Prodigy answered as he looked at Chains and started to wonder why he's telling him this.

"Yes I need you to volunteer so you can get away. Win the games and move out of the house. As soon as you move out of the house dad will no longer be able to control or change you." Chains said as he looked at his brother. "Will you do it?" He asked. Prodigy could only nod.

**_Autumn Mistveil POV:_**

Autumn was just arriving at the town square when the capitol attendant walked onto the stage. The reaping began with its usual things, the mayor read the Treaty of Treason and they played the video they have been playing for the last 30 years. Autumn looked bored she wanted the man to pull the name out of the bowl and call a name and let her volunteer. But of course everything Autumn ever wanted always took forever.

"Autumn! Autumn!" Said a voice. Autumn turned around to see her mother waving and her father holding hands with her. Her father gave her thumbs up sign and motioned for her to face forwards.

"And like always Ladies first!" Said the capitol attendant in his stupid accent. His hand dove into the bowl and rummaged around until he found a paper that suit his fit. His hand slowly rose out of the bowl with the single piece of paper that Autumn would volunteer for. "Ahhem." The man cleared his throat. "KRISTIN REZURE!" The man shouted into the microphone. A girl with red hair stepped forward and started to make her way to the stage. Autumn realized that this was the time she had been preparing herself for.

"I VOULNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Autumn said as she pushed all the girls in front of her out of her way. As they all cleared a path to her that lead her to the stage. Autumn climbed up the steps with her head held high and her bronze hair bouncing up and down behind her.

"And what might your name be?" The man asked with his accent making everything much harder to understand.

"I am Autumn Mistveil! And I am your tribute! I will come home with a crown of victory!" Autumn screamed into the microphone. Autumn knew she had to do this to impress the Capitol and the people who would be buying her gifts and betting on her.

"Well on to the boys." The man said as he Glared at Autumn and strode over to the bowl with the boys names. Autumn started to look for Tristan in the boy's section. Once she spotted him she only stared waiting for him to volunteer. "QUINN SPEARDARK!" The man screamed. Autumn continued to stare at Tristan waiting for him to volunteer.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Shouted out a voice. Autumn was startled she was still looking at Tristan and his lips still haven't moved, and he had also looked startled when someone volunteered. And then she saw him. The boy who volunteered was Prodigy James. He was the mayor's son. Autumn whipped her head around to see the mayors face but he was as startled as she was, but he quickly hide his emotion under the mask of hard ship he always wore. Autumn was surprised that Prodigy had volunteered considering his brother.

"My name is Prodigy James! I am your tribute! And _I_ _will win_!" Prodigy said. And with those last words he looked over at Autumn and glare with enough venom to kill a horse. Autumn flinched and took a step back. She looked over at Tristan and saw that he was still in shock of not being in the games.

"Well citizens of District 1! I present to you your TRIBUTES!" The man said as he flung his hands up in the air. And on that key they shook hands and walked into the Justice Hall.

**_Prodigy James POV:_**

Prodigy had been in the town square for a few minutes before the capitol attended appeared on the stage. Prodigy was rocking back and forth nervously as he was preparing himself for what to do. He saw his dad stand and start to read the Treaty of Treason, and after that they played the same video from the last year. As Prodigy's dad started to read the past victors Prodigy skimmed his eyes against the mountains surrounding their district knowing that Chains was out there somewhere.

"And like always Ladies first!" The capitol attendant exclaimed as he bounded over to the glass bowl that would seal a girl's fate. His hand plunged in and rummaged around a bit before he plucked it out and walked over to the microphone. "Ahhem." He said as he cleared his throat. "KRISTIN REZURE!" The man exclaimed in a gleeful tone. Prodigies looked around and saw a girl with red hair step forward and walk towards the stage.

"I VOULNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" a girl's voice rang out through the crowd. Prodigy turned his head to see a girl with curly bronze hair step forward rushing to the stage running over everyone who was in her way. Prodigy figured it was Autumn. The girl from District 1 who was going to volunteer. Prodigy heard the man ask Autumn her name, but it's not like she needed to everyone already knew it.

"I am Autumn Mistveil! And I am your tribute! I will come home with a crown of victory!" Autumn screamed into the microphone. Prodigy cocked his head and looked at her, she had never really stood out to Prodigy before and now she looked like she had already won the games.

"Well on to the boys." The man said as he took the microphone from Autumn and left her standing there. . "QUINN SPEARDARK!" The man screamed. This was his shot he thought as he saw a boy start to step forward.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Shouted Prodigy as he pushed the boy in front of him out of his way. Prodigy stepped forward and ran to the stage. He looked at his mother and saw her crying and his father quickly recover from his second of humanity. "My name is Prodigy James! I am your tribute! And _I_ _will win_!" Prodigy said into the microphone. Everyone in the crowd was shocked they were looking at Tristan and than Prodigy wondering how things could go so wrong.

"Well citizens of District 1! I present to you your TRIBUTES!" The man said as he flung his hands up in the air. And on that key they shook hands and walked into the Justice Hall.

**_Autumn Mistveil POV:_**

After Autumn walked into the Justice Hall the Peace Keepers took her to a room where she would get her final good byes with her family. Her mother came in with her father. They hugged her and wrapped their arms around her in a embrace and. They talked about her life when she was younger and stuff they would do when she got back from the Games. The time passed quickly and when they had to leave she stood and held her head high as they took her away to the train to the capitol.

**_Prodigy James POV:_**

When Prodigy was lead into the Justice Hall he was brought to a room that he had been in over 100 times for important meetings and stuff. Prodigy was waiting for someone to come. But no one did his parents must hate him now, or they were too busy with other mayor stuff. Prodigy just sat on the couch for an hour as he waited for them to come get them. When he heard the door open he shot up and walked out the door ready to leave for the capitol.


	4. District 2 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 2**

**_Evan Spark POV:_**

Evan had awoken up to his brother and sister fighting. It was reaping day in District 2 and they were arguing about who would go in to work today and patrol the stage area. Evan just rolled over on his side and tried to fall back asleep, but he was too agitated by the forthcoming reaping and decided to get up early.

As Evan walked into his own bathroom he grabbed a nice white dress shirt and some black pants out of his closet and continued to get ready. When Evan was showering he kept thinking about the strategies that people who were reaped played from the very beginning. When he got out of the shower he looked in the mirror and saw his startling blue eyes and his black hair. Everyone had always asked how he got his eyes and hair that way. But Evan just told them he was from the Capitol.

"EVAN! OPEN UP NOW!" His sister Emma screamed from outside the door. Evan hurried to get dressed and dry his hair before he opened up the door. Emma stood there in her white Peace Keeper outfit with her gun on her hip. Emma had fiery red hair that made the white clothes and her green eyes really stand out. "Finally! You take longer than I do!" Emma exclaimed as she pushed past him jabbing him the ribs as she went past.

"Thanks I love you too!" Evan said with a snicker as he turned around to see her glare at him and slam the door. As Evan walked down the steps of his house he saw his brother Adrian combing his hair as his copper colored eyes flashed between looking at him s4elf in the mirror and looking at the time above the stove.

"The reaping starts in 20 minutes." Adrian said as he finished with his hair and walked away from Evan into the kitchen. Evan walked into the kitchen expecting to see his parents there, but they were never around on reaping days because they were shipped off to other Districts to patrol the town squares.

"What there to eat?" Evan asked as he raided the fridge grabbing apples and jelly and a bunch of other food.

"Well it looks like you're about to eat most of it." Adrian said as he took an apple from Evans hands and walked out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Evan yelled as he took another apple.

"TOWN SQUARE! GOING TO GO EARLY!" Evan heard Adrian yell back. Evan just shrugged it off and continued to eat.

**_Terra Cuttingweed POV:_**

When Terra woke up she gasped. She had a dream again, the dream where she had been killed in the games by a career. Even though she was a career she resented them even more that anything. She never thought it was fair that these tributes were trained for this and gave them an unfair advantage against the other tributes. Terra had trained in the career school before she hated them but after she found out what happed in them she quickly quit and backed out of the agreement she had made.

"TERRA GET UP NOW!" She heard her mother scream form outside her room. Terra hadn't realized it but she hadn't moved since she had woken up and the covers being warm were just so inviting. Her mom pounded on the door a couple of more times and Terra eventually rolled out of bed and got ready. She walked to her closet that held her mountains of clothes. Terra hated to admit it but her family was fairly rich she had been born into a family that had owned a large shop where most people from Citizens from District 2 did their shopping. Terra had tried to make friends but everyone had hated her because she was either rich or that she dropped out of the career school.

"Ugh…" Terra said as her sludge through thee piles of clothes. She eventually picked up a white dress that had a small embroidered flower on her left sholder. Terra put her hair up in a messy bun that made her look smart but clumsy. Terra loved her long black hair and blue eyes she had always loved the way she had a slight arch to her back so it looked like she was always ready to sprint.

"Terra!" She heard someone say. Terra looked behind her and saw her Best friend Will Story. Will was hanging from a window sill and carefully balancing himself on a small dresser. Will 6'0 tall and had shaggy dirty blond hair that covered his eyes. Terra had always felt that Will would be someone who would volunteer as tribute and win the games.

"Hey Will." Terra said as she got silver chopsticks and stuck it through her hair. Terra looked in the mirror and saw a few wrinkles in her dress and hurried to fix them.

"Oh my god! You look fine." She heard Will say as he jumped down from the window sill and landed on the floor like a cat. Terra looked at Will's smile and thought of the Cheshire cat from a child hood story. "You always fret about things that never are of any importance you flip nugget!" Will said as he hoped on her bed and kicked the air.

"Well you can never be too picky!" Terra said as she picked up a brush and through it at him. He quickly evaded it though letting it clatter against the wall. "Come on lets go eat." Terra said as she walked out of the room leaving Will behind her.

**_Evan Spark POV:_**

After even had finished his food he had left for the town square to meet up with some of his friends from his academy. For a while they talked about who would get reaped and how old they would be. Evan just stayed distant from them and wondered whose fate was going to be sealed in less than 10 minutes.

"Evan, who do you thinks going to be reaped?" One of his friends asked as they started walking towards their designated spots to stand.

"I don't know." Evan said as he followed them and stood next to them as the capitol attendant walked up onto the stage. The capitol attendant was a woman who looked about 25 with bubble gum pick hair curled and warring a giant purple dress. Evan just stared as the Mayor read the Treaty of Treason and the video played showing past victors and tributes from District 2.

"Well onto the Reaping than." The woman said as she bounded over to the glass bowl filled with the girl's names. Her hand glided gracefully in as she searched for a piece of paper that she liked. When she pulled it out Evan felt everyone suck in their breath hoping it wasn't someone they knew or family. The woman walked over to the microphone and shouted a name into it but it was so loud that Evan couldn't hear. And when the girl walked up to the stage all he could see was he r black hair bobbing against the sea of girls. "To the boys than!" The women said as she walked over to the bowl contain the male tribute names. "EVAN SPARK!" the woman screamed into the microphone.

"What?" Evan said. Evan soon realized that he was the male tribute. He looked at his friends and they all just avoided his eyes. Evan than held his head up and proceeded to walk to the stage. His confidence seemed to radiate off him and made everyone else seem less important them him, even his district partner took a few steps away from him through her tears.

"Well Citizens of District 2 I present your tributes for the 144th annual Hunger Games!" said the women as they shook hands. Evan looked directly into a camera and smiled a devilish grin as he walked into the Justice Hall. Evan saw his district partner start crying as she ran into the Justice Hall and disappear into the building.

**_Terra Cuttingweed POV:_**

Terra and Will had both eaten like starved beasts as soon as they saw the food on the table. There were fruits and eggs and many other delights. Like always Will lunged for the eggs as Terra leaped for the Fruits.

"Slow down kids!" Terra's mother said as she cut up more fruit. Terras mom could have been Terras twin if had not been for the grey streaks of hair that laced her mother's hair. Terra had always hated everyone who compared her to her mom. Her mom had loosed respect for Terra when she quit the school and Terra knew so they never really got along anymore.

"Mom! Were fine!" Terra retorted. Will flinched backwards and Terra saw it so she had instantly lost some of her anger. Terra had always hated when people got afraid of her, when they did she felt powerful and Terra had always hated power.

"So how about the reaping today!" Will said trying to change the subject.

"CRAP! That's today?" Terra asked as she shoved another piece of strawberries in her mouth. And when Will nodded his head she had got up and bolted out of the room with Will close on her heels.

When the pair had finally got to the Town square the reaping was already taking place. The video had started rolling for what looked like only about 5 minutes since the arenas had just ended and had moved onto the fallen tributes. Terra sucked in a breath when she saw her best friends face appear on the fallen district 2 categories. Her friend Alyss Everbeam had been in a frozen tundra and her alliance had burned her alive when she said she was cold. Terra shudder even at the thought of it.

"Well onto the Reaping then!" Said the woman as she glided over to the girls bowl. Her hand fell gracefully in as it franticly searched for a piece of paper. She picked one up and walked back towards the microphone. Terra heard the seal break and listened for a name to be called. "TERRA CUTTINGWEED!" The woman screamed. Terra thought of all the stratigies previous victors had made. Terra though of looking weak first and instantly used that to her advantage. She started to think of Alyss and Will dead and her eyes instantly filled up with tears. She could only barley stop herself from laughing at the Capitols stupidity. They would gobble her up like a delicacy and leave no trace of her behind. She would be the number one sponsored tribute and when they found out about her idea not to be in the careers they would love here even more. And in her interview she would mention Alyss and they would DIE at her feet.

The woman them walked over to the males bowl and picked one out. "EVAN SPARK!"The woman screamed into the microphone as she dropped the piece of paper on the ground as her eyes searched the crowd for the boy. Once he walked up to the stage Terra easily figured she could take him out and if the other Careers looked like this then she could kill them with one hand behind her back. "Well Citizens of District 2 I present your tributes in the 144th annual Hunger Games!" The woman screamed as Terra ran into the Justice hall.

**_Evan Spark POV:_**

Evan sat on the couch feeling the soft fabric that adorned the room. Evan half expected his friends to come in when the door opened but all he saw was Adrian.

"Are you all right?" Adrian asked as he walked over and sat down next to him. "Look you have been watching these games since you can remember. You know how to survive. And the academy you went to trained you to kill. You can win these games and then come back home." Adrian said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Tell Emma I'll be back okay. And tell mom and Dad that I will win for them." Evan said as the man burst into the room dragging Adrian out and leaving Evan alone until he came back to get him to the train.

**_Terra Cuttingweed POV:_**

Terra was already dry of Terras by time Will had walked in.

"Hello Will." Terra said oddly as she played with a small tea cup on the table in front of her.

"Are you okay and why the hell aren't you crying anymore?" Will said as he sat on the couch next to Terra. Terra couldn't help herself but laugh at Wills stupidity also.

"Will Im playing the capitol for all it's got! Im going to rule this game until I have every single tribute in my pocket ready to sacrifice themselves for me!" Terra said as she smashed the cup on the ground in spite of the other tributes. "You know I was always the best at Games we played. And this game shall be no different." Terra said as her blue eyes grew a shade darker and seemed to portray Terras true nature.

"I know it's just… Terra this isn't like other games! People die! Kids DIE!" Will said as he grabbed Terras sholder and shook her. "I know you can win, I've never doubted it you have to outsmart them. Kill if you have to do whatever it talked to get back home!" Will said as the Peace Keeper walked in and grabbed Will's arm. As Will walked out the door Terra stood up and just watched as her future awaited her.


	5. District 3 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 3**

**_Levi Everett Storm POV: _**

Levi woke up to hear his mother dropping pots and pans in the kitchen in the room over. Levi just got up and sighed, it was reaping day today and his name was in 74 times. As Levi walked into the kitchen he saw his mom slaving away over the stove trying to cook a decent breakfast for reaping day. Levi just walked over and took the fork she was using to scramble the eggs.

"Oh, I didn't hear you get up." His mom said as she smiled. When she turned around to cut some fruit Levi saw the 5 inch scar that went across her cheek that his father had given her. Levi's father Ty Storm had abused his mom and Levi until last year when it had got so bad that they shipped him off to the Capitol prison. "Do you want anything to drink?" His mom asked as she slowly walked over to the fridge and opened it sending a cool blast of air into the room.

"No thanks mom." Levi said as he got two plates and spilt the eggs on it. "Here you go mom." Levi said as he set the plate in front of her.

"Oh honey you should eat it. It's you who has to actually participate in the Reaping." His mom said as she gave him half of an orange and apple. Levi saw a flash of brilliant light come off his mother's fingers. At first he thought it was the light playing tricks but then he saw a golden ring on her finger. Levi knew the ring had been given to her by his father before he got abusive.

"Mom you need to eat to. Even if you're reaping days are over." Levi said to her as he looked at her with his green eyes blazing.

**_Lucinda Sapphire Waverly POV:_**

Lucinda hared her younger brother Luke screaming. She had instantly thrown off her covers and ran to the room next door where he slept. When she looked in she saw that Luke was pushed up against the wall crying with his face buried in his hands.

"Luke honeys what's wrong?" Lucinda asked as she ran over to him and took a seat on his bed. She tried to peel away his hands but they were stuck to his face and weren't moving. She left attempt that and just started to stroke his blonde hair. "You have to tell me if you want it to get better." She said as she traced a tree on his forehead in honor of their district.

"I…. heard the train come in from the Capitol…." Luke said as he started to cry even harder. Lucinda looked out the window and saw the train tracks. As she opened it and stuck her head out she felt the cold win bite her skin like knifes and when she turned her head to look down the tracks she saw that Luke was right the train had come in. The Capitol train was sleek and magnificent it was one of the finest things that came out of District 6. When Lucinda stuck her head back in she saw that Luke had stopped crying and was now getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Lucinda asked as she helped him pull his shirt over his head.

"I'm getting ready for the reaping they start in about 15 minutes!" Luke said as he started to run around the room jumping up and down. Lucinda only shook her head and walked into her room. She pulled a white dress out of her closet and slipped into it. She pulled her black hair back and started to comb it when her mother walked in. Her mother stared at her and glared.

"You should leave now. The reaping will start soon." She said and slammed the door. Lucinda's mother had always been cold towards her children and generally did not like them. Lucinda usually just shrugged it off and continued on with her day.

**_Levi Everett Storm POV: _**

After Levi ate his food he had ran out of his house to catch up with his friend Ryker Vaughn. Ryker and Levi had known each other for almost their whole life so every year at the reaping they would stand together as the escort picked the names. And this year was no different it was easy for Levi to find Ryker with his bobbing light brown hair.

"Ryker! What's up?" Levi asked as they gave each other high-fives.

"Not much just want to get this over with so we can go home and party!" Ryker said as he jabbed Levi in the ribs. Every year after the reaping the kids 12-18 would have a huge party in town square celebrating that they get another year of survival.

"Im so pumped for tonight!" Levi aid as he punched Ryker in the sholder. After they fnished their little fight the capitol escort walked on stage. He had his electrifying blue hair adding a splash of color to the dull life in District 3. The man motioned for the mayor to come and read the Treaty of Treason and the lists of District 3's winners. And then they played the same video that every other District was watching.

"Well ladies first!" The man said with such enthusiasm that it made Levi want to kill himself. The man walked over to the glass bowl that was nearly overflowing with girl names. District 3 is one of the poorer districts so almost every kid signs up for tesserae. The man's whole arm nearly disappeared in the bowl and sometimes a name would fall out. Than the man pulled a name out and walked over to the microphone, he broke the seal and read "LUCINDA SAPPHIRE WAVERLY!" Levi turned around and saw a girl with black hair stand and walks to the stage. He heard a young boy start to cry and some of her friends who must have been in her age group run to their parents in tears. The girl was now shaking uncontrollably and the capitol escort had taken a few steps away from her.

"Sucks to be her" Ryker snickered as the girl continued to quiver.

"Well boys now!" the man said as he walked over to the even fuller boys bowl. This time the man didn't waste time digging around he simply took the first one he saw and walked back over to the microphone."Ahhem…LEVI EVERETT STORM!" The man screamed. Levi was shocked he looked at Ryker. Ryker just nodded to him and they hugged. When Levi looked up he saw a peace keeper come and start to drag Ryker away. Levi disengaged from Ryker and continued up the steps to the stage. Levi heard Ryker scream he volunteered but Levi stood on the stage without budging. His face shows no emotion the complete opposite of his district partner.

"Well Tributes! Shake hands!" The man said as he looked into a camera. As if on cue Levi turned to face Lucinda and she stopped crying. They grabbed each other's hands and shook. As soon as Levi released Lucinda's hand she started to cry and sprinted into the Justice Hall.

**_Lucinda Sapphire Waverly POV:_**

After Lucinda had finished getting dressed she and Luke had walked to the town square for the reaping. They had kept talking about what they were going to do to sneak food out from the party tonight. When they had reached the Town Square Lucinda gave Luks hand a squeeze and let go as she put him with kids who were not of age yet. Lucinda continued to walk towards her spot when the capitol attendant started to talk. The mayor proceeded to read the Treaty of Treason and play the video that showed why and how the Hunger Games were made possible.

"Well ladies first!" The man said happily as he almost hopped over to the girls bowl. The man's hand dug around for a few seconds spilling quite a few out of the bowl. She hoped those were her names. "LUCINDA SAPPHIRE WAVERLY!" The man shouted into the microphone. Lucinda at first looked around to see who it was who had gotten reaped. But then she realized everyone was staring at her. She started to piece together the puzzle and found out that she had been selected as tribute. Lucinda tried to hold it together for a while it had worked but as soon as she heard Luke scream she lost it. She whipped her head around to look at Luke. His blond hair was now plastered to his face with tears and another mother was trying to soothe him as Lucinda walked up the steps to the stage. Lucinda was shaking so badly she saw the capitol attendant take a few steps back away from her.

"Well boys now!" The man said as he walked over to the boys bowl. This time he wasted no time in picking out a name, he had simply reached onto the top and picked it. As he walked over to the microphone she heard him clear his throat. "LEVI EVERETT STORM!" The man shouted into the microphone. Lucinda tried to look who her district partner would be but her eyes were still blurred by the tears so she just gave up and tried to dry her eyes.

"Well Tributes! Shake hands!" The man said. Lucinda tried to glare at him but it problem just looked stupid. And then she stopped crying for just a second as Levi touched her hand. She continued to shake it until he pulled away and than being embarrassed she ran inside the Justice Hall.

**_Levi Everett Storm POV: _**

Levi had walked in to the Justice Hall after Lucinda had run inside crying. The room he was lead to was decorated lavishly in nice furniture and up to date technology. The first person to visit Levi was Ryker. Ryker came in and he sat down next to Levi.

"Look Levi, your stronger than them and your faster than them! You saw your District partner! She's weak, threes probably 10 more just like her. You can go out there and win this thing!" Ryker said as he looked at Levi without blinking, it was almost like he was trying to absorb this last moment with him. "Oh and when you get back we'll have that party!" Ryker said. And the Peace Keeper came to get in to take him away. Levi's next visitor was his mother. She came running in with her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Levi! Im so sorry." She said as they hugged. Levi only hugged her because he was afraid if he talked he would break down and start crying. His mother just kept bawling and bawling. And then when the time was up the Peace Keeper had to rib her off Levi. When Levi's mom left he put his hands in his pockets and he felt something. When he pulled it out he saw it was his mothers gold ring that she treasured dearly.

**_Lucinda Sapphire Waverly POV:_**

Lucinda's first visitor was Luke. He came running in and he jumped up into her arms as they hugged. "Hey baby, it's going to be okay! Don't cry you're going to ruin your nice outfit." Lucinda said as she pet his hair and continued to trace the number 3 on his forehead.

"Don't go… You can't leave me..." Luke said as the Peace Keeper came in to retrieve him. Lucinda half expected her mother to come in but when the door opened for the next time reveling only a peace keeper she felt betrayed almost. She just stood up and walked out the doors as she felt the tears already starting to well up in her eyes.


	6. District 4 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 4**

**_Bay Rennes POV:_**

Bay Rennes woke early, like she usually did. She took a deep breath and smelled the sea that was a few feet from her house. Bay got out of her bed and looked in her cracked mirror that she had found on the bottom of the sea. The mirror fragmented her image, some said it made it useless but Bay thought it made her look beautiful and point out her flaws. She flipped her long brown hair onto her left sholder and her blue eyes flashed like the sea.

"Bay! Bay wake up!" She heard her father say from outside her door. Bay had walked over to it and opened it up. It showed her muscular father with the familiar sent of the sea on him. He was usually described as a friendly giant and he sheltered his kids from the Capitol as much as he could. Bay's brother had been reaped 8 years ago. Bay's mother tried to persuade the Peace Keepers to let him go but it resulted in them purposely killing him in the games. Her brother Foam had been swimming and fishing in the only water source in the arena when a mutt a half human half fish came and chained him to the bottom of the water. Foam had tried to break the chain but he could only hold his breath for about 2 minutes before the cannon signified his death. And every year Bay's mother weeps and weeps as the reaping come around.

"Yes dad?" Bay asked as she walked back over to her closet and pulled out a wavy aqua colored dress that matched her eyes.

"Well I was going to tell you get ready for the reaping but I see you're up now." Her dad said as he walked out of the room and down the hall to prepare breakfast. Bay was oblivious to the fact that she lived in a wealthy district. She had no idea how bad the other Districts had it, where almost everyone applied for the extra grain and oil. Bay started to hum to herself. After about 10 minutes Bay had changed and started down the hallway.

Bays mother was already in the kitchen. Her brown hair was streaked with grey from stress over the years. A green shawl was wrapped around her arms as if to protect her from the evil things the capitol does.

"Hello Bay…" Her mother said as she trailed off as she found an interesting article in the Districts newspaper.

"Morning mom." Bay said happily as she took her food of her counter and sat down at the table. The table was made out of drift wood but had been worn down by all of the use. Almost everyone who lived in District 4 had furniture made out of drift wood because it was easy to find and cheap to make. As bay continued to eat her food her older sister walked in. Her sister Bubble was a tall girl with brown hair and she had few flaws. Like Bay her cheek bones were clearly defined and he cheeks flushed easily. Her sister was a merchant in town that sold the fish that her Father and other brother would catch out at sea.

"Are you ready for the reaping?" Bubble asked her as she smoothed out her dress as she grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl and bit into it. The juice ran down her face as she hungrily ate it.

"Ready as always." Bay said as her sister wiped the juice from her face.

"Hey the Reaping starts in 10 minutes!" Bubble said as she pointed at the clock. Bay jumped up and gave all of them kisses on the cheek and hugged her parents as she hopped out the door towards town square.

**_Tide Cecil POV:_**

Tide looked up into a puddle that showed his reflection. His handsome face looked back. Tide was 14 years old and he was scared of the reaping today. He had been sitting on the porch of his house letting the wind blow his light brown hair back as he watched the sea crash against the sand. He looked back and saw his brother watching him.

"Boo!" Tide said to him. His brother quickly ducked out of site and ran down the hallway. Tide's family had become distant as soon as he started to train for the hunger games. They looked at him like he was some kind of monster who wanted to feel blood on his hands. But of course he was only 14 so he wants his full strength yet.

Tide had gotten ready for the reaping at 6:00 and had been sitting here since. He was warring a light blue shirt and black pants. Tide sighed and walked inside to face his family. His Mom and Dad were both sitting around the kitchen table eating bread covered in butter.

"Hey." Tide said as he took a seat and grabbed a roll. He started to butter it when he noticed his parents staring at him. "What?" He asked as he looked up and gripped the knife tighter. It would be easy to stab his father and throw the knife at his mother he thought as he glared at them.

"It's just that… Don't do anything stupid today." His father finally said. Tide had taken enough from his parents and siblings. He stood up and threw the knife at the table. It stuck straight out and he saw his mother flinch. Good he thought.

"I'm going to the reaping. And don't follow me!" Tide said as he finished his roll and stalked out the front door. Tide just glared back at his house. Did they really think he was going to volunteer! He was waiting till he was 18 so he could kill the competition. Tide saw the Square come into view and just scowled even more.

**_Bay Rennes POV:_**

Bay had walked to the reaping alone. She had kept smoothing out her dress in case the cameras caught her and televised it. Bay had put her brown hair in a fish tail laced with sea green ribbon. She worried that one of her friends were going to be reaped.

"Bay!" Someone shouted. Bay looked over it was one of her friends from school; she just waved them off and continued on her way. When Bay arrived at the Town Square she saw that she was one of the last kids to arrive in the girls section. When the Mayor had walked up to the microphone and read the Treaty of Treason she just rolled her eyes and looked lamely at the watch she had on. The mayor proceeds to read the long list of victors. And then the video played, this really got Bay upset because the Capitol never changes the video for the past 20 years. Bay stomped her foot down in frustration, after realizing what she had done her eyes widened and she saw people now staring at her and a Peace Keeper aim his gun in her direction.

"Well ladies first!" The capitol attendant screeched. Bay hadn't even noticed her walk on stage since the Peace Keeper pointed the gun at her. The woman on stage walked over to the girls bowl it was filled about 2/3 of the way full. Compared to other Districts which had names falling out. The woman's hand rummaged in it for a while before she found a piece she actually liked. As she walked over to the microphone she tripped a little on her 7 inch heels. "BAY RENNES!" The woman screeched into the microphone.

Bay wet rigid her body went cold. She looked at the crowd and saw her mother crying and starting to shake. Bay looked around and the girls around her they only cleared a path for her and avoid her eyes. Bay was about to start crying but then she remembered that people were watching her. As Bay walked forward she put on a winning smile and walked forward.

"My name is Bay Rennes my brother died in the 139th Hunger Games! And I will win this to avenge him and win in his honor!" Bay said into the microphone. She flung her hair back and looked straight out at her parents. She saw her father give her a nod and he mother was still weeping.

"Well to the boys then." The woman said. Bay could only feel sorry for the person who would be her district partner. She had already played the sob story card and she was from a career district, she would get all the sponsors. The woman's hand picked a name and walked over to the microphone.

"TIDE CECIL!" She screamed. Bay looked at the boys section, she saw a young boy looking about 14 or 13 walk up to the stage pushing his light brown hair out of his eyes. As the boy continued up to the stage she saw that he wasn't afraid. He looked d almost happy that he was reaped. Bay then looked into the crowd and saw that no one was crying for him. She scoured the parents and other kids for any sign of emotion but saw nothing. "Well District 4! I present your tributes!" The woman said. Tide and Bay shook hands and walked into the Justice Building.

**_Tide Cecil POV:_**

Tide had run to the town square as soon as he left his house. He hated his parents and couldn't wait till he was 18 to volunteer. When Tide reached the Town Square he saw that he was one of the first ones to get there. So he walked over to a bench outside a shop. He looked inside and saw fresh fish from the morning catch. He just closed his eyes and put his head back. When he heard more and more voices he got up and walked towards the boys section.

The mayor had now started to read the Treaty of Treason and the list of victors. Tide just stared ahead and waited for the reaping to end. When the video started to play he actually enjoyed watching it. He was watching past victors strategies to win the games. When the video ended the capitol attendant walked up to the microphone.

"Well ladies first!" The woman said as she dug her hand in the glass bowl. The woman reached her gloved finger out and walked over to the microphone."BAY RENNES!" She screeched. Tide rolled his eyes. Bay was annoying and two bubbly. She wouldn't last a day in the arena. Bay surprisingly walked to the stage actually looking happy. Tide heard someone whimper. He turned around and saw a woman crying, she had the same brown hair and figure so it had to be her mother.

"My name is Bay Rennes my brother died in the 139th Hunger Games! And I will win this to avenge him and win in his honor!" Tide heard her scream. Tide was actually shocked to hear her speak and especially about her dead brother. Tide just snorted and looked at her.

The Capitol attendant now walked over to the boys bowl tripping as she walked. This time Tide had to laugh. The woman quickly picked a name and walked back to where Bay was standing.

"TIDE CECIL!" She screamed. Tide looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered and put his mask of selfishness back on. Tide saw the other boys jump out of his way to avoid him. Tide saw Bay looking at him he just made sure to smile even bigger. As he bounded up the stairs he felt all the cameras closed in on his face. "Well District 4! I present your tributes!" The woman said. Tide and Bay shook hands and walked into the Justice Building.

**_Bay Rennes POV:_**

Bay sat on the couch and looked out the window. She saw her house, and saw the waves crashing against the shore. When her parents walked in she got up and ran to them. Her mother was distraught and her father holding tears back. Bubble had tears streaming down her face and her brother, Crest was whimpering. This family had already lost one person to the games and they might lose another.

"You can win this!" Bubble said as she wiped away the tears and stood up tall. Her brother just collapsed on the couch and put his face in his hands. "You are going to be part of the careers. Just stick with them until the numbers get low." Bubble said. Bay could only nod, that had been her brother's plan and looked what it did for him.

"Bay come here…" Her mother trailed off as she held out her arms to embrace her. Bay leapt in to her arms. She never wanted to let go of her.

"TIMES UP!" The Peace Keeper shouted. When none of them moved he motioned for more of them to come in and pull them out. Two had to pull bays dad out as he tried to say something to her. One grabbed her brother's frail body and dragged him out still crying, in the end three hands to go after Bubble because she was kicking them and trashing about. Her mother though wouldn't let go they eventually just left her there until the train was ready. And Bay stood and walked out with a determination to kill.

**_Tide Cecil POV:_**

Tide hadn't expected anyone to come. And no one did, he just looked around the room for something to keep as a token to keep in the games. He eventually found a necklace with some sea water trapped inside the pendent.

Tide just looked outside the window. He could see the town square where the reaping had just taken place and the sea where he had caught so many fish. When Tide heard the door open he stood and pushed the guard out of his way. He couldn't wait to get to the arena.


	7. District 5 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 5**

**_Gavin Finley POV_**

Gavin breathed in the sweet smell of the candy that surrounded him. Gavin worked at a candy shop for the last 6 years of his life and he quite enjoyed it. He would help the woman who owned the store restock and do everything. And the woman also had a bow and arrow in her back room that Gavin would sometimes go and shoot.

"Gavin! Come help get the taffy!" Louise shouted from the back room. As Gavin proceeded to go into the back room he saw his best friend Nate lying on the couch with his arm in a sling. Nate had dark black hair, the total opposite of Gavin's dirty blond hair. Nate's blue eyes were odd compared to the rest of his complexion.

"I would do it but..." Nate said as he looked down at his arm and gave Gavin a look.

"Whatever." Gavin said as he gently pushed him out of his way to go help Louise. "Go to the front!" Gavin said. Louise was hunched over with her grey brown curls falling over her face. Louis had been like a mother to Gavin ever since he could remember, since you can't adopt kids in District 5 she just hired him and Nate to get them away from the orphanage.

"Top shelf to the left. Then you and Nate can go to the Reaping." Louise said as she smiled and walked out the door towards the front of the shop. Gavin just nodded and moved the boxes around, Gavin had always loved working in the shop and he always sent prayers to Louise's health and good fortune. Gavin continued to pray for other kids who lived in the orphanage with him and Nate. He hoped that no one he knew would get reaped today.

"Gavin, let's go!" Nate said as he poked his head in the door way and stood with his broken arm. Gavin sent he extra prayer out for Nate, He would have no chance if he was reaped and his broken arm would just give him another disadvantage.

"Gotcha." Gavin said as he moved the last box and jumped off the ladder, and ran to the Reaping after Nate.

**_Belladonna Ericson POV_**

Belladonna was making the eggs and waffles before her whole family woke up. Every year it was the same, she would get nervous of being reaped and then killed in the arena. Every year she would just shake it off and continue with her day. But every year when the woman's hand would dive in the bowl she would get a feeling in her stomach that made it unbearable. The year her best friend was Reaped she had broken down for days. And then when she saw him ripped apart by the mutts she would cry for hours with a mention of him, and of course his death was the best death of the year so they would keep replaying it when the games would get slow.

Belladonna and her family had moved from District 3 to District 5 when she was 2. Belladonna only remembered glimpses of her old home. She would go outside and breathe in the crisp air of District 5, she would try to pretend she was back in District 3 with the flowers that she was named after realizing their crisp smell.

"BEWWA!" Her brother Lucas screamed as he ran into the kitchen holding a spoon and waddling around in his way to big clothes. She saw her mother run up behind him and pick him up. Lucas giggled and laughed as he flew through the air.

"Hey mom." Belladonna said as she finished with the eggs and waffles.

"Hi baby. Is everything okay? " She asked as her mother eyed her behavior. Everyone knew that she was the worst on reaping days even her younger siblings handled it better than her. Belladonna could only nod as she proceeded to eat the breakfast.

**_Gavin Finley POV_**

Gavin and Nate had talked little when they were walking towards the square. The shop where they worked was only about 5 minutes away so their conversation was very little. They were both thinking about Nate and if he got Reaped. He would stand no chance against the other tributes.

"So... What do you think the arena will be this year?" Nate asked as he looked forward seeing the bobbing heads of nervous parents and teens. Gavin only looked ahead as he remberd last year's game where a girl had been chased down by a giant lion and slowly drained of blood.

"I don't know... I hope it's not something our tributes can't survive." Gavin said as he said thinking of the year when the arena had been a sweltering desert and District 5 Tributes died in the bloodbath or dehydration.

"Ya." Nate said as he looked down at his scuffed shoes. They had reached the town square and the capitol attendant was a plump man with green hair and a matching green suit.

"Welcome District 5 citizens" He said as he waved his hand "Two of you will be our lucky tributes to represent us in this year's games!" He added as he jumped up and down with his stomach jiggling. Gavin rolled his eyes. They would be the laughing stock of Panem again this year. "Ladies First!" The man said as he bounced over to the glass bowl. His hand almost got stuck on the mouth of the bowl so he quickly grabbed one of the first ones he touched. "Ahemm... BELLADONNA ERICSON!" The man screamed into the microphone.

"NO!" He heard a female scream. Everyone whipped around to see a woman who must have been Belladonna's mom. She had the same sticking features and looked like the tributes from District 3. "STOP YOU CANT TAKE HER!" She screamed again. And then there was a shot. The shot made the whole crowd go silent. Gavin looked back at the women. There was a single bullet hole going through her stomach. The blood started to blossom and she collapsed onto the ground. Some people tried to help her but the Peace Keepers held them back as they fired shots in the air. Gavin looked at the woman he saw the life in her eyes slowly drain out of them and she lay there still.

"Well that was exciting wasn't it!" The fat man said as he walked over to the boys bowl. His hand quickend searched around for the name he liked. "Here we go... GAVIN FINLEY!" He said.

"No..." Gavin said. He must have fallen back because a Peace Keeper was dragging him up to the stage when he came to. Gavin finally got a good look at his district partner. She was about 15 years old 4'8 and in a short black dress. She had tears streaming down her face with her brown hair paltered with tears.

"Well this had been the most exciting reaping of the century! Now citizens of District 5 I present your Tributes!" The man said as he threw his head back. Gavin could only look out into the crowd as he searched for Nate.

**_Belladonna Ericson POV_**

Belladonna walked to the town square shaking. Her shoulders were cold and numb she couldn't feel her face anymore due to the cold weather.

"Why does the Reaping happen to do be on a cold day?" She asked herself as she walked forward. Belladonna had dressed in a satin black dress that had the number 3 and 5 stitched onto the hem. She had slowly started to break down as she neared the town square she knew that 2 peoples fate would be sealed today and they would have to fight to the death in less than 2 weeks.

Belladonna heard people taking bets on who would be reaped this year. Belladonna quickly ran away from those conversations. When Belladonna had reached her spot she saw the man bounce over to the bowl. She had heard him say things before but she hadn't paid attention until now.

"Ahemm... BELLADONNA ERICSON!" The man said. Belladonna instantly started to cry. She had feared this day since she was a child, as soon as she turned 12.

"NO!" She heard her mother scream as she was slowly walking up to the stage. Belladonna whipped her hair around to see her mother's frantic look in her eyes. She could feel her mother hoping for someone to volunteer for her. "STOP YOU CANT TAKE HER!" Her mother screamed as she came closer to the stage. Belladonna must have been the first to see it.

The man in white.

Raising the black gun.

And pulling the trigger.

And then the shot that ended a life.

Belladonna saw her mother's body collapse on the floor. Belladonna was now crying her eyes out with no control over stopping them. The ground around her was slowly starting to pool blood, when Belladonna looked at her dead mother she saw something was missing. Something gone.

"GAVIN FINLEY!" The man screamed again. Belladonna quickly flashed her eyes towards the boys section. She saw a boy with dirty blond hair fall back and Peace Keepers catch him. They then proceeded to carry him up the stage. When he finally came to he was crying and shocked he looked like he was shaking up visibly.

"Well this had been the most exciting reaping of the century! Now citizens of District 5. I present your Tributes!" The man said as he threw his head back. Belladonna stole a quick look at her mother's body and ran inside.

**_Gavin Finley POV_**

Gavin sat on his couch looking down at his hands thinking what he would say to Nate and Louise when they came in to say their final good buys. He heard the door open and saw a man in white.

"Get up were taking you out early since the girl's mother got killed. We don't want any more _deaths_." The man said. When the man had said Death Gavin flinched because in about 4 weeks 23 kids would be dead because of the games. Gavin only stood and walked out the door.

**_Belladonna Ericson POV_**

Belladonna stood near the door ready to embrace everyone who came in the door. When it opened she took several steps back when it reveled a man in white.

"Get up were leaving since your mom got killed." And he walked out the door with her trailing behind him.


	8. District 6 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 6**

**_Kelp Smaken POV:_**

Kelp stood above the pond in his district. He looked down and saw a scar going all across his face. His mother had died during child birth and his father hated children, so one day when his dad came home drunk he had taken Kelp in his hands and cut his face he was aiming on killing Kelp but he was too drunk to do so. The next morning his dad had killed himself over what he had done and ever since he had lived with his grandma.

"Kelp get in here!" He heard his grandmother scream. Kelp turned around and saw his grandma standing outside. her grey hair was whipping around in a grey tornado and her green dress was splattered with dirt. Kelp put his hand to his thought where his biggest scar was. Kelp was about 5'3 and he was 14. He had brown hair and brown eyes some people would called him handsome if he hadn't go the scars but he was stuck with them and the burden they carried.

"Coming Grandma!" Kelp yelled back. he had doubt that she would hear him because of the wind but he just walked towards the house. His grandmother had retired from the transportation business that his district was known for 12 years ago when Kelp had been hurt.

"Get Ready boy. The reaping starts soon." His grandmother said. She had just turned off the District 2 reaping. He saw that a girl with long black hair, and a huge boy who looked deadly. Kelp knew that District 1, 2, or 4 win almost every year and he feels bad for whoever goes in the arena with those two.

"Yes grandma." Kelp said. Kelps grandma had always been hard on him but Kelp always thanked her for it. Her being tough on her always made him stronger because in reality you had to fight to survive.

"I made you a breakfast hurry up and come eat it." He heard her say. Kelp just smiled to himself, or what he thought was a smile since his scars contort his face so much. Kelp found a nice black shirt and some black pants to wear and then went out to eat with his grandma.

**_Skylar "Skye" Roger POV:_**

Skylar woke up screaming. She launched herself out of the bed and hit the wall. Hard. She felt blood start to come out from her nose.

Red.

She saw the lights in her room turn on.  
Yellow.

Her mother started to scream for her father. Skylar started to wail on the floor. Skylar was 12 years old and she was blind and half deaf. Most people say she has a muddy blond brown hair color and pale grey eyes. She could only here pretty loud sounds and see bright colors, Skylar had started to go blind and deaf when she was 4 her parents and brothers had gotten jobs soon after. Her older brother Cooper had died in a train accident when he fell on the rails and the train kept coming. She still blamed herself.

"Skylar...Can...Hear...Us..." She heard her mother say as she dabbed the blood off with a cotton cloth.

White.

Skylar knew that today was the reaping for the Hunger Games. She had the dream because of that today was her first reaping and she had already suffered so much. Her eyes, ears, and Cooper.

Black.

Skylar got up and then got ready for the reaping her mother told her she was wearing a pretty pink dress but she doubt it. Because if it was pink than she would be able to see flashes of it. She didn't complain though she was just glad they still loved her. Skylar knew they could have abandoned her when she had started to lose her eye sight and hearing, but they had kept her around and even had got jobs to support her treatment. She was thankful.

White.

**_Kelp Smaken POV:_**

Kelp had barley gotten to the reaping in time. HE had just arrived when the woman played the video showing past Hunger Games victors and arenas. He could barley watched as it flashed every victor and every fallen tribute the Games had ever had. Then it flashed the arenas they remained Kelp of his dreams. Since most of the arenas were so old that Kelp didn't remember them they were knew and less familiar.

When the woman's hand dove in the delicate glass bowl Kelp held his breath just like every other person in the District. The woman's hand was dressed up with gems that sparkled in sunlight when she found a piece of paper she gracefully walked over to the microphone. Kelp saw her lips smack together smudging her lipstick.

"SKYLAR ROGER!" The woman screamed. Kelp shot his gaze towards the girls section. He saw a frail girl who was 12 being dragged up to the stage by Peace Keepers. He heard people crying and screaming her name. Kelp could only feel sorry for the little blind girl. Everyone in the district knew her by name. They all treated her differently then they would if she had vision, but Kelp knew that would end as soon as the other tributes found out she was blind. She would be a easy target.

The woman now was walking over to the boys bowl. He would feel sorry for the guy who got paired up with her. They wouldn't even have a chance of making a District prater alliance. The woman glided her hand down as it danced over the paper slips shooting beams of sunlight from her rings. When her gem covered hand finally got a paper it had been 2 minutes and the crowd was getting restless. "KELP SMAKEN!" She screamed as she whipped the paper open.

"NO!" He heard his grandmother scream. Kelp turned around to see his grandmother being restrained by people around her. He silently sent them a thank you, for he had seen what Peace Keepers would do to people who tried to save their loved ones.

Kelp only walked forward.

"Well District 6 I present your tributes!" She said. Kelp just stared ahead. He could only think about what would happen. _District 6, the District tribute freaks. _He thought.

**_Skylar "Skye" Roger POV:_**

Skylar slowly had finished eating her food. She had been eating oatmeal and it tasted mucky and like dirty water. Skylar thought that oatmeal was brown and lumpy, but it very well may be any other color. Skylar always had blamed herself for losing her hearing and sight. Some people had told her about a woman named Helen Keller and that Skylar was like her. But she usually just nodded and pretended to enjoy the story.

"Skylar... Reaping... Let's... Go..." She heard her mother say faintly. Skylar held out her elbow and let her mother lead the way towards the town square/ She smelled some flowers and saw the color Green as she breathed in their wonderful sent.

Blue.

Blue had been the color Skylar had seen every time when there was a large crowd, and the reaping was the most crowd time of the year so the blue was always dark blue almost black. Skylar mom had led her to the lady who would take her to her spot.

Grey.

As soon as her mother let go she slowly went cold. Skylar mother had always been her most important person in her life. The girl she had stood next to smelled like lavender. Skylar took a deep breath the girl had tried to say hi but realizing it was pointless she eventually gave up.

"Good morning citizens of District 6!" The woman screamed into the microphone. The reaping would be the only time where she really heard and was able to hear other voices. "Ladies first!"

Skylar could only imaging how the woman looked. It was probably some freaky twisted outfit representing death or pain.

"SKYLAR ROGER!" She screamed.

Did someone call my name?" I asked, the girl next to me. She mumbled yes, and said she was sorry. I was about to ask when suddenly two peace keepers came from nowhere grabbed me one by each arm lifted me off my feet and up to the stage, I was still utterly bewildered by the entire thing.

Black.

Black.

Red.

Black.

Red.

The colors war flashing beneath her closed eyelids like sirens and never stopping. Skylar tried to listen for her partners name but she couldn't hear anymore. She had tried to cover her eyes but her face was wet with tears and never seeming to stop flowing.

**_Kelp Smaken POV:_**

Kelp had been thrown in the room full of lavish furniture. there were mini models of transportation devises around the room.

"Kelp!" his grandmother screamed. She had tears running down her face as she embraced him. They sat down on the couch and looked at each other. they talked about him as a baby and his funny habits. And when the Peace Keepers walked in Kelp tried to hold on to her but she was slowly pulled away.

**_Skylar "Skye" Roger POV:_**

After Skylar was brought into the Justice Hall she just waited for the door to open. She tried to hear or look for it but her body had gone numb and she only saw red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Red...


	9. District 7 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 7:**

**_Renshaw Glade POV: _**

Renshaw woke up to his sister tugging on his hair. He quickly jumped off his bed and put the covers over her. He heard her give a short laugh and then started to punch him quickly in the stomach. Renshaw just picked her up and held her by her ankles. His sister Hazel was 9 years old and really smart, but she was still a child and loved to play. She looked just like Renshaw they had the same green eyes and dark hair.

"Renshaw!" She squealed as she trashed around trying to escape his grip.

"What?" He said as he put his hand out and tickled her stomach. She only screamed and finally got out of his grip. As soon as she touched down on the floor she quickly ran out of the room evading the piles of rubble on the ground.

Renshaw then went rigged. He remembered that today was the reaping day. HE had turned 18 and this would be his last years to enter. He sent prayers out to whoever was giving him good fortune and hoped that it lasted for a few more hours. He slowly started to move around again looking for his clothes that he would wear to the reaping.

He found a green shirt and some smart looking pants. When he put on the green shirt and looked in the mirror he saw that the green shirt only emphasized his green eyes and pale skin. Renshaw worried a lot about everything. He always wondered if someone he knew would get reaped and when he looked outside he saw the forests that he had become assumed to seeing everyday and could not ever bare to lose them.

"Renshaw, food!" He heard his mother call out from down the hall. Renshaw's family was a very high ranking family in District 7 so he had never faced the hardships other people from his district have he was essentially clueless to how life was to everyone else though. No one seemed to care though the people in District 7 were relatively care free unless they were working.

"I'm coming mom!" Renshaw screamed down the hallway as he combed his hair and darted out the door. His best friend Rowan Tamar was at the kitchen table with his pregnant fiancé. Renshaw had only one really close friend and it was Rowan. Rowan and Renshaw were both 18 but Rowan had married his high school sweetheart and started having a family.

"Hey Renshaw!" Rowan said as he took a sip from his coffee. His fiancé Maple was toying with Hazel's hair as she read a book. Maple and Rowan were truly in love. Many people though Renshaw despised their love, but really he adored it and hoped that one day he would be able to have it to.

**_Mave Puglisi POV:_**

Mave threw the axe at the tree and it completely snapped it in half. Mave threw her dark brown hair back. Mave was 13 years old and she was of medium height and she was very fierce but with a kind heart. Mave had left her house early today to throw some axes at trees for fire wood. Mave lived in a family of 4 and had to start working when she was 10. Mave knew today was the day of the reaping and she never feared it. Mave cared for very few people in her life, because she knew everyone betreys you eventually. Mave walked over to get her axe from the tree. As Mave ripped it out she heard her mother calling for her. Mave started to walk towards her house when she saw the hovercraft bearing the Capitol symbol on it. Mave quickly darted under the cover of a tree. She started to flatten herself against it as the hover craft got closer.

"MAVE!" She heard her mother scream. Mave looked up; the hover craft was now circling above. She quickly sucked in some air and started to sprint towards the house. When Mave entered she smelled the sweet smell of pinewood burning. She could only smile to herself.

"Finally Mave." Emerald said. Emerald was Maves best friend she was also 13 and they had know each other since they were 2.

"Hey Emerald." Mave said as she put her hair up in a ponytail. Emerald was dressed in a short green dress that had acorns as buttons. Mave smiled and looked at what she was wearing Mave quickly got embarrassed and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and felt it price her skin as it cooled her down from her morning in the forest.

After she finished hovering she picked a white dress up off the floor that she had bought just for this occasion. When Emerald walked in and saw Mave in the dress she smiled.

"How do I look?" Mave asked as she smoothed out the wrinkles in the dress where it had crossed and folded.

"One more thing." Emerald said. Mave cocked her head and looked at Emerald as she crossed the room to her dresser. She picked up a long flowing white ribbon and tied it up in Mave's hair. "Look." Emerald said as she pointed to the mirror that stood on the wall. Mave gasped, she looked gorgeous in her dress and the white ribbon standing out against her dark brown hair.

"Oh god!" Mave said as she put her hand up to her face feeling her warm skin against her cold fingers.

"Let's go eat!" Emerald whispered in her ear as she left the room. Mave took a last glance in the mirror and saw her delicately carved body and she quickly followed Emerald to the kitchen.

**_Renshaw Glade POV: _**

Renshaw and Rowan and Maple were all cracking jokes as they went to the reaping. They could all smell the sweet scent of burning leaves from nearby fire places. Renshaw took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as the wonderful smell enveloped his lungs.

"By guys!" Maple said as she gave Rowan a kiss and walked towards the girls section. Renshaw started to pretend gag only to earn a jab to the stomach from Rowan.

"Dang man!" Renshaw said as he grabbed his stomach and followed after Rowan. When the boys reached the male section they saw that their District escort had been wearing a green flowing cape with sticks sticking out of his hair. Renshaw just rolled his eyes and started to stand and watch the video of the fallen tributes and risen Victors. On tribute that had later become a victor was a girl from 5 who had stabbed a boy in the head with a talon of a bird claw after that she quickly had become the Victor.

"Well that sure was intense!" The escort said into the microphone as the video came to an end. "Well ladies first!" HE added. The man ran over to the girls bowl with his green cape flowing behind him. His hand took a swim in the bowl full of folded paper slips that could destroy a family. He finally picked out a slip of paper when he walked over to the microphone. "MAVE PUGSLISI!" He saw a girl in a white dress quickly raise her head and start to walk forward. Another girl in a short green dress tried to pull her away and drag her towards the forest. Peace Keepers quickly surrounded the pair and broke them apart. The girl, Mave threw her hair back and started to walk towards the stage.

"LET HER GO!" The girl in the green dress said. The girl kicked the Peace Keepers in the legs and ran up to Mave. Then the shot fired out.

The girl in the green dress collapsed. Mave jumped forward to catch her fallen body. Mave was crying over the girl's body and visibly shaken up. When the Peace Keepers eventually came to retrieve the girl's body Renshaw saw that Maves pure white dress was now stained blood red.

"DR-A-MA!" The man said as he looked at Mave's bloody dress. Mave gave him a look that made him look away. Renshaw looked at both Maple and Rowan. Maple was crying and holding her stomach and Rowan was looking at Maple wanting to run over to comfort her. "ROWAN TOMAR!" The man said.

"No…" Renshaw said as he took a few steps back. He looked at Maple and saw that she was on the ground crying and holding her stomach as she watched Rowan walk up to the stage. "I VOLUNTER!" Renshaw screamed. HE pushed the kids in front of him out of the way to join Mave on the stage. He looked at Rowan and he pointed at Maple. Rowan quickly said thank you and ran toward Maple.

"And what's your name son?" The man asked as his huge cat like eyes survey Renshaw.

"Renshaw Glade." He mumbled into the microphone.

"Well District 7 I present the tributes of the 144th annual Hunger Games!" The man said as both he and Mave were led into the Justice Hall.

**_Mave Puglisi POV:_**

Mave and Emerald were walking towards the reaping talking about boys they like and how they tried to feebly impress them. They just laughed and continued on their way. When the two girls arrived at the reaping they had saw that the video was already playing. They quickly ran to where their spots were and giggled about how silly this was.

Emerald was mocking the man on the stage by picking up sticks and stuffing them in her hair. Mave had to stifle a laugh from attracting attention.

"Well that sure was intense!" The man said as the video played its final scenes. Mave just looked forward with a bored expression as the man waltzed over to the girls bowl. "MAVE PUGSLISI!" The man screamed into the microphone. Mave felt all the color drain from her face making her look even paler. Mave started to take a step forward when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Follow me!" Emerald said. Emerald held onto Maves elbow as they tried to run to the forest. When Mave looked back she saw that the escort was directing Peace Keepers towards them. "Faster Mave!" Emerald said as she ran into a wall of Peace Keepers. They were now surrounding them and coming closer to them. One lunged out and grabbed Emerald holding her up so Mave could go up to the stage. Mave took one last look at Emerald her coppery eyes were searching around.

"Good bye Emerald." Mave said as she proceeded to walk up to the stage.

"LET HER GO!" She heard Emerald scream. Mave whipped her head around to see Emerald kicking the Peace Keepers in the shins, when Emerald hit the ground she ran towards Mave as the Peace Keepers raised their guns. Mave tried to hold up her hands to get them to stop but the flash, the shot, the color, the death.

Emerald let out a small gasp; she looked down and saw that a pull of blood was sprouting from her stomach.

"Mave…." Emerald said weakly as she held out her hand. Mave quickly jumped into the action, she grabbed Emeralds body and held her hand as the life drained out of her. "Mave…. Win… For … Me…" Emerald said. Mave could only nod as the color drained out of her eyes and face. Mave tried to coax Emerald back into life but she was gone even if she liked it or not.

"Get up girl!" A Peace Keeper said as he pulled Emeralds body away from her. Mave could only solemnly walk up to the stage and stand there robotically. Mave tried to listen to the rest of the reaping to see who she would be competing with. But she could only look down and see the blood splattered against her white dress.

**_Renshaw Glade POV: _**

Renshaw couldn't shake the thought of the girl in the green dress crumpling beneath Mave's feet. HE could only imagine how Mave felt right now. Renshaw heard Rowan and Maple arguing with the guards outside to let them in so they could see him. But the guard kept saying when someone dies at a reaping no ones allowed to see them off. So Renshaw just waited for the Peace Keeper to get him.

**_Mave Puglisi POV:_**

Mave held the acorn from Emeralds dress in her hand rubbing it over and over again trying to feel her life on it. Mave had kept looking up to see Emerald come in but quickly be reminded that she was gone and never coming back.


	10. District 8 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 8:**

**_Patch Nishiki POV:_**

Patch woke up to the sounds of his alarm blaring in his ears. He rolled over and pressed the button the killed the sound. He let out a deep breath as he looked out his window and saw the familiar landscape of the textile factories. He took a deep breath of the dank smelly air that the factories produced daily. Patch could only get up and rinse his face with water to try and get the smell out of his system. When he looked into the pool of water he saw his reflection. He was 17 and had messy auburn hair and grey eyes. He had a small spade birth mark on his outer right thigh that he touched whenever he got nervous or scared which was very unlikely.

"PATCH!" He heard his brother Bow scream. Patch opened the batch room door and Bow and Cross were both standing there looking furious. Bow and cross were twins and they both had blond hair and brown eyes and they were almost never seen apart. "Finally." Bow said as he walked into the bathroom shoving patch out of his way.

"Jerk." Cross said to him as he walked past.

"Whatever!" Patch retorted back as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen he smelled bacon a delicacy in District 8. "Ya! Bacon. How much did this cost dad?" Patch asked as he hopped down into a chair and looked at the sizzling crunchy bacon.

"Only 11 coins." His father said as he brought the plate over to the table and gave Patch some pieces. Patch eagerly ate them as the flavor exploded in his mouth. It first burned his tongue but the flavor was worth it. "Slow down!" he added as he grabbed a piece and ate it.

"Thanks dad! Im going to meet up with Wionna and Norman!" Patch said as he finished his breakfast and ran out the door. While Patch walked towards the thin stream where he always meets up with his friends he saw that Peace Keepers were already setting up for the Reaping. Patch just rolled his eyes and hurried to his friends.

When Patch finally got to the stream Wionna and Norman were already there kicking rocks into the water.

"Hey guys!" Patch said as he jumped over the water to join them.

"Hey." They both said simultaneously. Wionna and Norman were both Patch's child hood friends. Wionna was of medium height and she had curly brown hair while Norman was around 6'2 and straight red hair.

"You guys ready for the reaping?" Norman asked as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"Sure, I mean we have no chance to not get any better odds." Wionna said as she flipped her hair over her left sholder. "We probably won't get reaped I mean District 8 is the largest population out of all 12!" she added as she dipped her toes in the cold water.

**_Colleen "Lena" Reyna POV:_**

Lena was already up by time her brothers and sister finally awoke. Lena was 16 years old and she lived in a very large family, her parents barley got by on their wages from the textile factory, and this time next year Lena would start working. Lena had sun kissed blonde hair that went down to her elbows and icy blue eyes that looked like cracked glass.

"Hey Lena." Her little brother Dustin said. Dustin was her favorite brother, since he was 4 she acted like he was her own child and she would buy him nice things and baby him the most. Some people said that she wasn't preparing Dustin for reality but she just shielded him from the Capitols harsh punishment and would protect him for as long as possible.

"Hey Dusty, why are you up this early?" Lena said as she stroked his dirty blond hair and looked into his baby blue eyes. She always thought his eyes were still innocent because he had never faced the hard ships of life.

"Can't sleep. Just like you!" Dustin said as his chubby little fists punched the air. Lena could only laugh as she watched him feebly attempt to run around like a dog. Lena continued to make breakfast for her family. When she looked in the fridge she saw it was barren just like most days. When she turned around she saw the fruit bowl with 4 apples and 1 banana.

"This will have to do." Lena sighed as she started to cut up the fruit. Lena grabbed a knife from the cabinet and proceeded to cut the fruit. While she was in the middle of cutting the 3 apple her mother walked in. Her mother had bright blond hair it almost looked white and the same blue eyes most of her children had gotten.

"Go change. It's reaping day." Her mother said as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and took the knife from Lena,

"Okay mom." Lena said as she walked towards the room she shared with her brother Austin and Sister Emilia. When Lena walked in she saw that Austin had already changed into a black shirt with some black matching pants. "Hey Austin." Lena said as she walked in the room and went towards the drawer that held her clothes.

"Hi." Austin said as he pulled some shoes out from under his bed and started to put them on. "You should problem wake Emilia up now, she still needs to get ready for the reaping." He added as he finished tying his shoes. Austin was 19 years old and he looked exactly like their mom except his hazel colored eyes that he had gotten from their deceased dad.

"Okay." Lena said as she walked over to Emilia's bed. Emilia was 18 and she had bleached blond hair with eyes that looked like a pure drop of water. "Emilia wakes up." Lena said as she shook Emilia's sholder.

"What?" Emilia asked as she pulled the covers over her face to try and fall back asleep.

"Get up its reaping day." Lena said as she turned around. She saw that Austin was no longer there and she just nodded it off and walked over to her drawer where her dress for the reaping lay.

"Ugh… What time is it?" Emilia asked as she got out of bed and looked out the window as the sunlight poured in lighting up the room.

"About 6:35. We have 25 minutes to get to the reaping." Lena said as she pulled out a pink dress with blue flowers stitched in on the bottom. She could only wonder how much this had cost her family to get for her.

"You like it?" Asked Emilia as she pulled on a red dress with leaf patterns stitched in on the bottom.

"Yes it's beautiful!" Lena exclaimed as she hugged it and smelled its wonderful smell of the Capitol.

"It was last season's fashion in the Capitol and they no longer wanted them so we bought them for the Reaping." Emalia said as she ran a brush through her hair trying to get out the knots. Lena knew that the things that were undesired clothes items in the Capitol were brought back to District 8 for them to either buy or recycle their products.

"Lets go!" Lena said as she ran outside to show her family her new dress.

**_Patch Nishiki POV:_**

Patch Wionna and Norman had all walked to the Reaping in silence they all knew that two kids would be chosen to fight today and take the nice but scary train to the capitol.

"Wionna who do you want to get picked for the girls today?" Norman asked as he jogged ahead of the two.

"Oh shut up! I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Wionna said as she gave Norman a look that could turn him to stone. Patch just walked quietly as he listened to his friends talk and place bets on who they hoped would be reaped this year.

"Guys it's almost reaping time we should probably get going." Patch said as he walked closer to his friends. The both nodded in agreement as they looked at people streaming toward town square. They all attempted at conversation but the forth coming reaping quickly killed all of the conversation attempts.

When the trio finally got to the town square the place was full of kids who were pushing past each other to try and get a spot next to their friends or family. Patch saw Bow and Cross both run past him as they ran towards the 14 year old section.

"Welcome Citizens of District 8!" The woman on stage said. She was wearing a black dress that would turn white every few minutes and then black again. Patch thought it must be some new Capitol fashion so he didn't think twice of it. The woman raised her hand to the huge screen and the video started to roll. The video patch ignored for the most part he usually never even payed attention to it but there was one part where it showed a boy from District 11 hold a girl up by her neck until all life escaped her and her dead body fell lifeless at his feet. Patch hated to admit it but he loved to see when the people died he felt good watching other people suffer. When the video finally ended Patch was getting impatient and wanted this to be over fast. "Well Ladies go in front like always!" The woman said as she walked over to the bowl full of names being ready to seal ones fate.

The woman's hand barley had to go in before she found a name because the bowl was so full. "Ahhem…" She cleared her throat. "COLLEEN REYNA!" The woman screamed into the microphone. Patch let a breath of relief out to see that it wasn't Wionna. Patch looked at the girl who was walking up to the stage, she was wearing a pink dress and she had blond hair that shined like a sun against the dark stage. He could see that the girl was crying and she was barely holding it together. "Well boys it's your turn!" the woman said as she swung her hand over the crowd. As the woman walked over to the boys bowl Norman and Patch both made eye contact and Patch took a quick glance towards Bow and Cross. "PATCH NISHIKI!" The woman screeched.

"No…" Patch said. Everyone around him knew him so they all quickly parted a path for him to the stage. He couldn't get over the fact that he had been reaped and that he was going to have a chance of dying.

"Well District 8 here are your tributes!" The woman said. And they were both escorted into the Justice Hall.

**_Colleen "Lena" Reyna POV:_**

Lena walked to the reaping by herself. She had waited for Emilia for a while but they just waved her foreword and she went by herself once again. Lena didn't hate the reaping because it gave her a chance to hang out with her friends from school and actually see a nice T.V. When Lena had reached the reaping area the place was over crowded and way to packed for this amount of people. Lena could almost feel the earth being crushed beneath their feet begging to give in with all the weight that it was holding up.

"Welcome Citizens of District 8!" The woman on stage said. She was wearing a black dress that would change white every couple of minutes. The video had started to play and Lena felt sorry for every tribute that had ever come in these games. Lena looked at the arenas the players were forced to fight in and she could only imagine what tortures laid behind them. She saw a forest and remembered the year when the tress would shoot out sap that would slowly destroy the tributes body slowly killing them. And then the ocean arena where the islands were dotted along the arena and was the only place tributes would actually be able to fight, and the only water source was a little pond on the island the careers had occupied meant many of the tributes died of dehydrating.

"Well Ladies go in front like always!" The woman said as she walked over to the bowl full of names being ready to seal ones fate. The woman's hand only went about 3 inches in since it was so full. "Ahhem…" The woman said as she cleared her throat. "COLLEEN REYNA!" The woman screamed into the microphone.

"NO!" Lena screamed. She had tried to run but her brain and body wasn't working and all she could do was walk up to the stage. She had tried to make herself run to Dustin and Emilia but her feet made her wake foreword. When Lena reached the stage the woman's dress was black and she was walking over to the boys bowl. Lena pulled down on her dress uncomfortably and streaked the soft pink fabric.

"PATCH NISHIKI!" The woman screamed again. Lena looked up to see a boy about her age walk up to the stage. Lena could only hope she wouldn't have to kill him in the end. "Well citizens of District 8 your tributes!" The woman said as they ran inside the Justice Hall.

**_Patch Nishiki POV:_**

Patch waited in the room for what seemed like hours before Wionna and Norman burst through the doors.

"Oh Patch!" Wionna said as she ran to him and gave him a giant hug. "Why did it have to be you?" She asked as they sat there with the time of Patches life slowly ticking downward.

"Come on man! You should have asked that chick you know to rig the votes!" Norman said as he awkwardly stood over them.

"Come here Norm." Patch said as he gave them both a hug and they all sat there talking about their child hood.

"TIMES UP!" The peace Keeper said as he barged through the door holding his gun and pointing it at Norman and Wionna.

"Patch!"Wionna said. Patch looked at her and she held out her hand. Patch quickly followed suit and took it, she placed her leather bracelet in his hand. "I love you." She said as she was pulled out the door. Patch could only sit there e with the words _I love you too _still hanging on his lips.

**_Colleen "Lena" Reyna POV:_**

"LENA!" Dustin said as he opened the door and sat on her lap. "Where are you going Lena?" He asked as he grabbed her pink dress and started burying his face in it.

"You have to be smart. Don't just fall into lapse with all the other kids. Don't rely on any physical strength you have, because, well, you don't have any. But you've got twice the brains of anybody else, so bloody well use them. And be nice. Make people like you, then they'll want to sponsor you. "But don't let yourself become too much of a threat. And listen to whatever your mentors or stylists say to you." Austin said as he stood in the door way with Emilia next to him crying her eyes out.

"TIME UP!" The Peace Keeper said as he pushed both Austin and Emilia out of his way. Emilia ran towards Lena and picked Dustin up as she ran out the door. Austin walked out slowly saying good luck to her. And then she could just wait for the train to come.


	11. District 9 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 9**

_**Rye Kuna POV:**_

Rye was making bread when the buzzer hit 6:20. Rye put his jet black hair up into a short ponytail and continued to finish making the loaf of bread. Rye was 14 years old and he had used to have a family. His family had fallen apart after his younger sister Pepper had died of cancer. Cancer was rarely seen now, so when people do get it they are usually dead by age 4 or 5. Pepper was lucky enough to make it to 4 when she passed on. Rye was very secluded to everyone and when his sister had died he became even more secluded. He had lost a lots of his friends and he only talks when forced.

"Rye…" He heard someone say. Rye turned around as he closed the stove and took the loaf of bread out. Crust was standing there with his stupid smirk on his face. Crust was Rye's adoptive brother and the two rarely got along but they got along better than his sister Grace. Riley and Grace were both red heads and they were almost opposite. Crust was 6'3 while Grace only being 4'8.

"Hey."Rye mumbled as he put the loaf of bread in a bag ready to be sold. Rye could never understand why his adoptive mother Wendy had adopted him. His family wasn't really close with them so when his mother had left him why had Wendy came and adopted him.

"What's up?" Crust asked as he sat on the counter and opened a jar of fresh jelly. Rye just rolled his eyes and walked to the back room. Crust asked him the same question every day and it always made him mad. When Rye entered the back room he saw Grace jumping around and twirling in the air.

"Hey Rye!" Grace said as she did another twirl which caused her yellow skirt to flood out around her. "Dance with me Rye!" Grace said as she skipped over to him and grabbed his hands. Rye quickly pulled his hands back and put them in his pockets as he stepped back against the wall. Grace's face showed hurt for a second, but her happy attitude quickly replaced it with a grin.

"OKAY STOP DANCING AND GET READY!" Wendy screamed as she barged in the room. Wendy was 34 years old and she had long black hair that ran down to her knees. Her brown eyes had always shown a deeper sadder story that Rye could never read. Wendy tried to keep a straight face but she quickly started cracking up as she looked at Grace dancing. "Just go guys." She said as she walked back out the door still laughing.

"Let's go Grace." Rye said as he quickly ran to his room. Rye's room was scarcely decorated with only a plant and one of Peppers old toys. Rye picked it up and quietly remembered all the times he had seen her roll it around on the floor. "No." Rye whispered to himself. He had to forget the memories. He couldn't let them flood back in his mind again he had to shut them out.

_**Farro Ragweed POV:**_

Farro's black hair fell around her head as the cold water touched her skin. She sucked a quick breath of relief in as she was submerged under the chilling water. Farro was crippled. She had been crippled ever since she was 10 when a beam had fell on half of her body and left it paralyzed. Farro's family had been in a victors family. But her grandmother, the one who won the games, after she died they had to move out of their mansion and had very little money left.

"Farro… Farro baby." She heard her mother's voice from above the water. Farro slowly rose to the top of the surface as her mother waited on the top. "Hello silly." Her mother said in a special voice that she only used for Farro and small children. Farro could only laugh at how silly her mother would act some days. She had never been affected that they had moved out of the rich house, it was her father who really took it hard. After the death of her grandma he had become a Peace Keeper to support the family and was almost never home. He would be in some other District today, patrolling the reaping just like every year.

"W-w-where is Jace?" Farro said in a stutter. Farro had also gained a stutter from the accident. She always cursed herself for talking like a idiot.

"He's in his room getting ready for the reaping baby. Just like you should be." Her mom said as she draped a towel around Farro's shoulders carefully drying her off. Farro flinched when the towel hit her arm that had been hurt in the fire. Her mother quickly muttered sorry as she continued to dry her off even more carefully now.

"T-t-thanks Mom." Farro said as she smiled at her mother and walked towards her room. Farro could see that her mother had laded out a knee length yellow dress. Farro gasped. Or attempted to gasp as she saw the soft fabric that adorned it.

"Do you like it?" Her mother asked from behind her. Farro turned around and saw that her mother was holding her little brother Jace and he was fidgeting in her arms. Farro nodded and let a single tear slid down her cheeks as she looked at the dress.

"I-I- I'm going to get dressed now." Farro said as she pointed towards the door signaling for her mother to leave. Her mother laughed and walked out the door. And when the door closed Farro dropped to her knees and started to cry. Wondering why she was the one who got crippled. Even she would make a beautiful dress ugly.

_**Rye Kuna POV:**_

Rye had ran out of the house as soon as he had changed. He had heard Grace and Crust calling for him to wait up, but he just pounded ahead not stopping until he got to the reaping. The memories of Pepper were now surrounding his brain and slowly eating away at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rye screamed as he grabbed his ears and tried to shut out the sounds. He heard her laughing and calling his name. And then he saw her lying in her little coffin that was barely 3 feet tall. Rye looked up and saw that he was by the District 9 cemetery. He looked at the time, it was 6:45 he had plenty of time to visit Pepper.

Rye had been to Peppers grave so many times he could find it even though his eyes were full of tears and face full of dirt from falling down. "Pepper…" He said as he got to her grave. He reached out and touched the letters as his fingers recoiled from the cold stone. "Hey Pepper… It's the reaping today… I just want to say I love you… I might not be able to come back later, so I just wanted to say that."Rye sniffed as he wiped the tears from his face. Stood up and walked away, without looking back.

When Rye finally arrived at the reaping the man was already picking the girls name. "FARRO RAGWEED!" The man screamed into the microphone.

"NO!" He heard someone scream. He turned around and saw a woman in her mid 40's struggling against Peace Keepers to get to her daughter. Rye could only feel bad for the family, and he felt even worse when he saw the girl. She was very pretty if you ignored the fact that half of her body was burned to a char. Rye sent a blessing to her as he wished her a safe return.

"Well on to the boys now!" The man said as his long legs stretched over to the boys names where 26 of them were Rye's. "RYE KUNA!" The man screamed. Rye took a few steps back. When he saw the boys clear a path for him he tried to run but the Peace Keepers only shoved him onto the stage. Rye tried to give Farro a reassuring smile but it was useless she was crying her eyes out. "Well District 9 here our your tributes!" The man said as his arms shot in the air.

_**Farro Ragweed POV:**_

I slowly limp to the reaping as her mother and Jace as he runs ahead doing flips and rolling in the dirt. He's like every child, he can run, jump, swim, and even talk. Farro had used to be jealous of him because he was the reason she was like this. When the house had set on fire Farro and Jace were the only ones in it. Jace had been in his room and Farro down stairs. She had ran up the steps. She didn't think twice about what she was doing only thinking about saving Jace and not the consequences that would come with it. When she reached his room she had kicked open a window and tossed him into the bushes below. But when she tried to climb out the beam had fell on her destroying almost all her nerves and muscles. All she could do was push herself of the roof and fall in the bushes as her life as a normal child died like a flame with no oxygen.

"Farro are you all right?" Her mother asked as she grabbed Farro's good sholder. Farro didn't notice it but she was shaking and crying with remerging memories her old life. Farro quickly wiped away the tears and just nodded and walked forwards toward the Reaping.

When Farro finally got to the reaping the man was just walking on the stage as the video ended. "Ladies first." The man said. The man was very tall with long legs and his eyes were cat eyes. Farro had first thought it was a trick of the light but in reality the cat eyes were real. His hand dove in the bowl "FARRO RAGWEED!" He screamed in the microphone.

"NO!" She heard her mother scream. Farros slowly turned around, her mother's face was wet with tears and Jace was lying on the ground plugging his ears. Farro just shook her head and walked up the stage. Every step sent a searing pain up her leg, she slowly began to cry not because she was reaped, but because she was reaped and she was a cripple.

"Well on to the boys now!" The cay eyed man said as he walked over to the boys bowl. His hand darted around like a cat for a short while before he pulled a slip out and screamed. "RYE KUNA!" the whole square went quiet. Everyone knew Rye, he was the boy with the sister who had died of cancer. He was also somewhat of a outsider. "Well District 9 here our your tributes!" The man said in a purr like voice as he threw his hands in the air.

_**Rye Kuna POV:**_

Rye could not believe he had been reaped. He had felt sorry for Farro but now his life was beyond repair. He let Wendy, Grace, and Crust in but he didn't listen to them. He only had one thing on his mind. To defy the Capitol and show them that Pepper and him our free and never coming back. When he look up at his reflection in the mirror he saw something different in his eyes. They were no longer the soft ones he was used to they were now hard and looked like endless black holes. _He would defy the Capitol and show them that these games could never last._

_**Farro Ragweed POV:**_

Farro had limped in the room and fell on the couch as soon as the door closed. She accepted the fact that she would probably not be coming back home. But it wasn't the real reason she was mad. She was a cripple, she could have won the Hunger Games if it hadn't been for stupid Jace. She quickly regretted calling him stupid, for she still loved him.

"Farro! Farro baby, im so sorry. I'm so sorry." Her mother sobbed as she ran in the room carrying Jace in one arm as the other stroked her hair.

"M-m-mom imp fine. Just help J-j-Jace okay." Farro said as her soft brown eyes looked into her mothers. Her mom nodded and the man came in beckoning to come get them. They left easily and Farro smiled. She had a plan to win these games and new that the Capitol would have to help her.


	12. District 10 REAPINGS

***Can you guys believe it! I'm in the double digits. Well most of the Blood Bath characters have been chosen. And also there were a few cases where you said you wanted to die, but me and my friends (Who review and help me) have deiced to let a few of you live. And if you have multiple people don't expect them all to survive unless they had a really good Tribute Form. **

**Thanks**

**-FinnicksFan, Storys4Will, and EpicComicLover26...**

**DISTRICT 10:**

_**Anselmo Pillar POV:**_

Anselmo left out a breath of relief as he through the small explosive into the peacekeepers headquarters in District 10. He quickly broke out in to a sprint to avoid being blasted to smithereens by his homemade explosives. Anselmo's parents had been Anti-Capitol rebels and had been tried and executed publicly when he was a small child. But his parents had thought him enough about things that you need to survive and destroy the Capitol, like explosives. He pushed his brown hair out of his matching eyes that flicked backwards to see the building exploded in flames and concrete. Anselmo smiled to himself as he rounded a corner and started to walk.

"Who was it?" Said a voice.

"The same as last week I bet." Said another.

Anselmo just laughed to himself, because he had been destroying Peace Keepers buildings since he was 8. He slowly began the walk to his little shack he called home. When he arrived he saw that the door was opened and he peered inside. He expected to find a Peace Keeper or a Capitol person, but it had only been a small tom cat. Anselmo let out a breath of relief as the cat bounded out of the room with its grey tail flashing behind it.

"What to do. What to do." Anselmo said to himself as he walked about his house trying to avoid the piles of bullets gunpowder and lighters.

"Hello." A voice said from behind him. Anselmo quickly dove into action grabbing a lighter a can that would spray kerosene. When Anselmo saw the person he realized it had only been Mousile, she had been Anselmo's friend ever since his parents were killed and they always hung out. But today was different, it was the Reaping today and Mousile and Anselmo had both figured that the Capitol had figured out his true identity and were going to rig the votes to put him in the games. Anselmo didn't doubt it either he had seen it happen, there had once been a girl who would hack into the Town Squares news feed and play the part of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games when the girl Katniss would cry over Rue or escape with Peeta. The girl though, who hacked they games, she had been given a slow agonizing death as the dead tributes chased her down slowly ripping her apart.

"Hey." Anselmo said to Mousile, as he thought of the poor girl, knowing that it could happen to either of them. "You ready for the reaping?" He asked as he grabbed a pair of pants and a clean shirt from a pile on his floor. Mousile in response twirled around showing her ankle length red dress shoot out around her. "How did you get that?" Anselmo asked as he put the new clothes on and tried to rinse the gunpowder of his face in futile attempt.

"Well there's a thing called a Peace Keepers wife, who may or may not have let me borrow it."Mousile said as she twirled one last time, before they both proceeded to leave for the reaping.

_**Mallow Butcher POV:**_

Mallow woke up with a gasp. She saw her family run over by the herd of cattle again in her dream. She quickly tried to shake the mind out of her head as she ran her fingers through her curly red hair. But like always the dream stayed and she eventually learned to ignore it. She got out of her bed as she walked over to her mirror and looked in. Her one blue eye and one brown eye looked back at her as she pulled her hair back into a short ponytail.

"Mallow, get up its Reaping day." Her sister Bambi said as she walked into her room wearing a blue dress that showed her curves. Mallow nodded and got annoyed of her sister standing there as she walked about her room collecting things she needed to get ready for the Reaping.

"Yes?" Mallow asked as she looked at her sister again.

"Nothing... It's just... I hope you come back from the Reaping." Bambi said as she walked back out of the room. Mallow rolled her eyes. Her sister had been paranoid about everything ever since the day when her family died. She hated when Mallow worked in the barn with the animals, in fear of them killing her. But Mallow had always been closer to all animals then any person beside her sister of course.

As Mallow walked over to her bed she picked up a plain white dress and a red cardigan. She quickly put them on and walked out to the kitchen as her red hair fell elegantly against her back. When she came out into the kitchen she saw her sister making eggs on the stove.

"Yum, how long till it's done?" Mallow asked as she threw herself on the couch as her sister slaved away cooking.

"5 minutes maybe." Her sister said as she started to scramble them. Her sister looked just like Mallow, except the eyes, Bambis were just blue, they had the same pale skin and red hair. "How many times are you in today?"

"Umm... 34, why there's some kids who are in 82 times." Mallow said as she picked up a small book about old history from before the Rebellion with Katniss.

"Well, I still worry about you." Bambi said, "You are still my sister." She added

"Can I eat now?" Mallow asked, getting tired of the conversation quickly. Bambi nodded and grabbed a plate for herself.

_**Anselmo Pillar POV:**_

Anselmo and Mousile quickly ran to the Reaping in fear of them being late. When they had arrived the video was playing and the Capitol attendant was walking around the stage skipping around in her 7 inch heels. Anselmo gave Mousile a quick hug as they parted ways to go to their sections.

"Good luck." Mousile whispered in his ear as they embraced each other. Anselmo took a deep breath, he could smell the gunpowder that never left them.

"You too. I'll see you after the Reaping." Anselmo said. But he wasn't sure if he would see her outside, or back n the Justice Hall.

"Ya okay." Mousile said as she ran to her section and Anselmo ran to his. When Anselmo got to his spot, he saw the Justice Hall looming over the crowd like a monster ready to devour them. And in some way it would devour two children, whoever was reaped would eventually go through those doors. He stole a quick glance at the screen where he saw the fallen tributes and he saw the dead girl, and her red hair and green eyes flashed for barley a second but they showed a story that would never be revealed.

"Well good morning District 10! Are you ready for the Reaping?" The woman asked into the microphone. When no on e responded she quickly covered up her tracks. "Well the Capitol sure is! As always Ladies first!" The woman said as her light yellow dress flowed behind her like sunshine rays. When her hand fell into the Anselmo started to pray that Mousile would be spared from the games. He shut his eyes. "MALLOW BUTCHER!" The woman said as she ripped the paper open sealing a Childs fate. The girl slowly walked up to the stage her face was already covered in tears and she was trying to hold it together as best she could but it clearly showed she was breaking down. Her white dress and red cardigan were the only thing that were not wet by her tears. "Well boys now." The woman said as she hopped around Mallow avoiding her tears. "Ahemm." Anselmo sucked in his breath and shut his eyes. "ANSELMO PILLAR!" The woman shouted. Anselmo felt light headed, for he knew the Capitol would never let him survive long in these games for his role in the destruction of the Capitol. He looked and saw Mousile trying to run to him. She pulled out a small bomb but he shook his head and she quickly put it away as the guards surrounded her. When Anselmo got to the stage he saw the woman take a step away from him as she could smell the gun powder on him. "Well District 10 here our your tributes for the 144th annual Hunger Games!" The woman now screamed as Mallow and Anselmo walked into the Justice Hall.

_**Mallow Butcher POV:**_

Mallow walked to the Reaping alone. After she had finished eating she had darted out of the door and ran straight to the field that eventually led to the Town Square. Mallow had always had a uncanny ability to talk to animals and they always listed. Even the insects would listen to here, which caused most people to fear her.

"Hello little bug!" Mallow said as she laid on the soft grass and let a small ant crawl up her extended finger. The bug just walked around its feet tickling her skin. "Your so silly!" Mallow said in her special voice that she only reserved for animals. The bug then stood up and rolled on to the grass leaving Mallow behind. Mallow then got up and started to run to the Town Square.

When mallow finally arrived she saw the woman in her yellow dress was looking at the video playing with the Fallen Tributes faces. IT slowed down on the tributes from last year the girl with her long black hair and the boy with his buzzed cut blond hair. They had both been eliminated on Day 7 when the Career pack had found them and killed the boy instantly and tortured the girl to find out where other tributes were. She shudder and slowly thinking of what faces would be added this year. " Well good morning District 10! Are you ready for the Reaping?" The woman asked into the microphone. No one responded. " Well the Capitol sure is! As always Ladies first!" The woman then ran over to the Bowl with the Girls bowl which contained 82 names saying Mallow's name. She saw the woman break the seal and walked back over to the Microphone. "MALLOW BUTCHER!" The woman's eyes lit up. Mallow fell backwards. She figured someone caught her because she felt hands pushing her up to the stage. She was already in tears and breaking down, she had tried to keep her tears off her dress but she knew it was useless. She would just start crying again. "Well boys now." The woman said. Mallow looked over to see who she would be playing with as the woman pulled out the piece of paper. "ANSELMO PILLAR!" The woman screamed. Mallow knew him, he was the terriost against the Capitol, he always was destroying buildings. She figured this was his punishment. "Well District 10 here our your tributes for the 144th annual Hunger Games!" The woman now screamed as Mallow and Anselmo walked into the Justice Hall.

_**Anselmo Pillar POV:**_

Anselmo waited in the room where he would say his last good byes to his loved ones. The only person who he expected to visit was Mousile. When she walked in she was already in tears and running over to Anselmo.

"Hey... Don't cry over me." Anselmo said to her as he grabbed her and looked in her eyes.

"There going to kill you!" Mousile said. As she buried her face in his dirty shirt.

"They can only kill me if they can catch me!" Anselmo said to her. "You know that I always get away from the Peace Keepers, who have guns. And these children will have spears and arrows!" Anselmo said as he looked at her again. She nodded and then started to cry once again.

"TIMES UP!" The Peace Keeper said as he burst in the room and grabbed Mousile's waist and started to drag her out.

"WIN FOR ME! WIN FOR ME ANSELMO!" Mousile screamed as the man dragged her out. HE tried to say yes, but not all promises could be kept.

_**Mallow Butcher POV:**_

Mallow heard the door open. She looked up and saw Bambi looking at her, with her eyes full of tears.

"Hi!" Mallow said in a weak attempt to be positive.

"You can win. Get the animals on your side and align yourself with other tributes if you have to. Just don't be stupid." And with those words the Peace Keeper came in and took Bambi away.


	13. District 11 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 11**

**_Wolfbane Stride POV:_**

Wolfbane dodged the punch that his brother Tigres sent flying for his face. HE quickly grabbed his fist and flipped over it as he sent his brother flying back. Tigress quickly retorted with a fast kick to his stomach that left Wolfbane sprawled on the ground.

"You always must expect what they will do next." Tigres said as he helped Wolfbane up and dusted him off. Wolfbane nodded and gave his brother a pat on the back. Tigres and Wolfbane were almost identical in appearance they had the same light brown hair and the muscular appearance.

"That kick hurt by the way." Wolfbane said as he playfully pushed his brother back and smiled. The reason the brothers would work out and fight in the basement was because when Wolfbane was younger people viciously bullied him. So Tigres taught Wolfbane to fight back, and now most times it would leave the bullies injured beyond repair. And when Wolfbane had seen one of his tormentors get mutilated in the Hunger Games, the training started to be towards that and the fear of the Games crept ever closer.

"Ugh, let's go upstairs." Tigres said as he walked over to the steps and slowly walked up. Wolfbane quickly followed him. When the pair reached the top they were greeted by their grandmother Anna. Anna hated being called Granny or anything of that nature, so she made sure her grandchildren only called her Anna. Anna was about 5'4 and her grey hair wrapped up in a bun.

"Morning Anna." Wolfbane said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss as Tigres did the same.

"Morning boys, the foods on the table." Anna said as she pointed towards the direction of their kitchen and walked away. Tigress laughed at how clueless Anna was, but Wolfbane always admired Anna for sticking around with them after their parents died. Wolfbane ran into the kitchen egger to get any food he could, and when he arrived in the kitchen he saw his two younger sisters sitting around the table in their reaping outfits.

"WOLFIE!" Gamma screamed at the top of her lungs as Wolfbane walked into the room. Gemma was 10 years old and easily the bravest out of all of the kids and had no problem standing up to authority. Gemma, was a younger version of Anna. "Wolfie sit next to me!" Gemma said as her grubby fingers patted the seat next to her.

"Ya ya okay." Wolfbane said as he walked over and sat down. The food was fruits from their small orchard of their own that they owned. Even though they got some food from it most still went to the Capitol.

As Wolfbane sat down he saw his other sister Bluebell chopping up her apple so that it would look like a little salad.

"You know you shouldt play with your food Blue." Wolfbane said as he grabbed a orange and started to peel it.

"Don't tell me what to do." Bluebell said as she continued to chop up the apple. Wolfbane could only worry for her, it would be her first reaping today and she was probably worried just like every other kid in District 11. Wolfbane could only hope for his families saftey.

**_Christine Orchard POV:_**

Christine woke up to the sound of her father pounding on the door of her room. She slowly got out of bed to unlock the door and let him in. Her father John was about 6'0 and his light brown hair was already showing grey from all the stress he dealed with on a daily basis. Her father had always protected Christine but, she always wanted to protect people to which led to her getting punished by Peace Keepers.

"Yeah dad?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes to wake up a little more.

"Well it's about 6:05 now so you should get ready for the...Reaping" her dad said as he looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Yea, whatever." Christine said as she closed the door and walked over to her closet full of her clothes and forbidden weapons. When she opened the door she saw her scythe, bow and quiver full of arrows, and her belt of throwing knives, and the gun that she stole from a sleeping Peace Keeper. All of these weapons had helped her make her life easier, whether it was for hunting or getting things from the orchard that she worked on.

"Ugh." She said to herself as the thought of the Reaping approached. She hated going to it, having all the people in the District dress up to see 2 kids sent off to their death. So every year since she was 12 she had found the least nice clothes and wore them to the Reaping. And every year when she re watched the Reaping they never showed her on screen. Christine found a pair of worn tan boots and black homemade leggings with white laces up the sides, and a loosely fighting white shirt that puffed out on the cuffs.

"Christine!" Her father called from the other room.

"YEAH?!" She screamed back as she cover her weapons up with clothes.

"I got food ready!" He shouted through the walls. Christine smiled at the thought of her father cooking, it usually ended up in disaster. as she walked towards her door she fell on the ground. She grabbed her chest and felt her right ribcage. She had broke that rib when a Peace Keeper had whipped her for trying to help younger children sneak food out. She gasped for air as she tried to ignore the pain. She rolled onto her back an laid there until the pain finally subsided. When Christine got up she quickly ran to the kitchen panting from the air loss.

**_Wolfbane Stride POV:_**

Wolfbane walked to the Reaping alone. HE never liked bothering people with his troubles much and hated when people confronted him. He was nervous about the Reaping, since last year Sever Chifield won the games the District 11 tributes this year would be gunned for even more. But at least they had gotten extra food from Sever winning.

"HEY! Hey Wolfbane!" Said someone from behind him. Wolfbane knew it was one of his tormentors so he quickened his pace. "I'm talking to you!" The voice said again. Wolfbane felt the hands on his back after he fell forward.

"Ughh..." Wolfbane moaned as he hit the ground. He looked at the person who pushed him, it was Feudly Octmer. Feudly was a big guy but compared to Wolfbane's skills he would be easy to defeat. "Leave me alone Feudly." Wolfbane said as he got up and started to walk towards the reaping.

"Why? What you going to do?" Feudly said as he poked his meaty finger into Wolfbane's rib cage. Wolfbane couldn't control himself after that, he quickly launched into action. He first sent a couple of kicks into Feudly's knee, most likely causing it to fracture and then gave him a hard punch in the nose.

"I might do that." Wolfbane said as his eyes darkened as they looked not Feudly's.

"Your a freak!" Feudly screamed. Wolfbane then dropped Feudly and quickley ran to the Reaping fearing what he had done.

When he finally arrived at the Reaping he saw that the female tribute had already been picked and she was standing defiantly on the stage. Just like Sever had. Wolfbane could sort of see Sever's black hair behind the girl who had been Reaped.

"Well boys turn now!" The man said as he ran over to the bowl full of names sealing someone's fate. His hand fell into the bowl. Wolfbane saw Sever lean forward to look. "WOLFBANE STRIDE!" The man screamed. Wolfbane's eyes widened and he walked up to the stage. HE could feel all of the eyes on him prying to get a good glimpse of who their tributes would be. He could feel Sever looking especially. The girl who he would be competing with looked around 17 and if they could make a District alliance it could clearly benefit the two of them.

"Well District 11 will you have another Victor with these to tributes?" The woman Screamed into the microphone as the pair walked into the Justice Hall.

**_Christine Orchard POV:_**

Christine ate her food quickly and then hurried to get to the Reaping. This year's Reaping would be the high light of the day with Sever making his first Reaping, and him being a Mentor for the first time. All eyes will be on District 11 in a few minutes, and They wouldn't see Christine.

"People of District 11. Happy Hunger Games!" The woman screamed as her arms swiped the air. "We have a special video for you in honor of last year's Victor Sever!" She said as she pointed her gloved hand towards Sever. Sever as if on cue stood up and waved to the crowd, the Capitol would be gobbling this up. Sever had been a fan favorite from the very beginning and everyone was happy when he had won. When the video had started to play it showed him in his chariot outfit, him at his interview, rising into the games, joining the career pack but quickley killing a majority of them, watching his District partner ripped apart by mutations, and finally him making the final kill by dragging the girl from 8 by her hair and smashing her face against the steps, killing her slowly.

Christine shudder, she had known Sever before he had won and she would have never picked him to have won the games, really not even make it past the Blood Bath. She was afraid at what he did to those 6 tributes he had killed, but him winning had caused her and her father to get extra food so she had just shrugged it off.

"Well that sure was something special! Now will any of this year's tributes from District 11 be able to live up to Sever's legacy?" The woman asked as she looked at the crowd. Christine heard a few people mumble yes, and that was enough to keep the show going. "Well like always and forever and ever Ladies first!" the woman said as she walked over to the bowl full of the female names. Her hand took a nose dive in and quickley picked a piece of paper out. "CHRISTINE ORCHARD!" She yelped into the microphone. Christine nearly blacked out. She looked up and saw all the cameras look for her, and when she started to walk she felt the prying eyes of the capitol. When she finally walked on to the stage she was so shocked to hear anything else the woman said. She saw her District partner walk up to the stage and stand next to her. And they walked into the Justice Hall with their ever looming fate.

**_Wolfbane Stride POV:_**

Wolfbane heard his family come in and try to comfort him but he just ignored them. He still couldn't believe what he had done to that boy, and that he was being entered in the Hunger Games. He knew he had no chance, the Capitol hated having the same District win twice in a row especially if they are the same gender maybe his district partner, Christine would have a chance to come home again...

**_Christine Orchard POV:_**

"Christine!" Her father said as he ran into the room and hugged her. Christine was crying and so was her father, she knew that if she didn't come back he'd be lost forever.

"Dad if I die take my weapons and run okay." Christine said as she looked him in the eyes and tried to wipe away her tears.

"You won't die, you can't!" He said as he grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"If I do dad, but hey if I come back we get a new nice house!" Christine said as the Peace Keeper burst in and dragged away her father. As she turned to face the window, she already started to form a plan that would guarantee her survival.


	14. District 12 REAPINGS

**DISTRICT 12**

**_Klaus Briggings POV:_**

"I can't believe they killed that girl" Klaus said as the District 7 Reaping's ended and the tributes Mave and Renshaw made their way into the Justice Hall.

"I know very shocking." His sister Ali said as she hoped off their nearly destroyed couch. Klaus was afraid for the first time today. HE had just turned 12 a week ago and today was the Reaping. This would be his first year to be eligible in the games and he had been frightened.

"Ali, what time is the Reaping at? Klaus asked his older sister as she turned the TV off and sat back down.

"I think it's at 7:00." She said as she ran her hand through her dark brown hair. "Why?"

"Well we have to get ready you know!" Klaus said as he stood up and ran to his room. Klaus and Ali's parents had left them when Ali turned 18, they both hated them for in but in some sense it was good because now Ali watched over Klaus and they didn't have anything to worry about. Ali worked as a part time teacher at the school in District 12 and that was basically their income. Klaus never realized how hard Ali had it, he always thought that everything went as planned and life was perfect. He didn't know that the Hunger Games was actual a gladiatorial fight to the death until he was 10, until then Ali had told him it was just a T.V show, and every year they got a new cast. And the people who you saw die went to live in the Capitol while the winner got to come back home.

"Okay. Now Klaus go get ready I laid something out for you." Ali said as she got up and went to the kitchen to prepare their food.

"Yay! Nice outfits!" Klaus said as he ran to his room and looked around. HE saw the new black pants with a dark blue shirt laid on his bed. HE instantly ran to go and put them on. For a while he got tuck in the shirt in his frenzy to get the clothes on. The new clothes smelled like the Capitol. They were problem very expensive and at least Ali's monthly salary.

"Do you like it?" Ali asked as she walked into the room in her blue dress that she had bought for herself.

"Of course I do! Thanks Ali!" Klaus said as he ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Ali just stood over him and pets his soft brown hair. She could only imagine what he still believed.

**_Karissa Mae Cole POV:_**

Karissa woke up to the sound of people talking in the street. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep but she knew it was hopeless. Today was the Reaping and she was already nervous about it as it is. She waited for her parents to come wake her up, but she soon remembered that they were dead. Killed by the Capitol for treason that they had never committed. They had been publicly executed on live T.V. Karissa was forced to watch the whole thing, she had screamed for them to come back but they never did. So Karissa had gone to knowledge. She had practically lived at the School and the District Library. She tried to learn everything she could. She had thought if she learned new things it would drown the old ones.

She had always hated the Capitol for killing her parents and them killing the children every year. Karissa got out of her bed and walked three steps to the kitchen. She had used to live in a bigger nicer house closer to the Town Square, but when her parents had died she had been forced to move out and come here with only some of her belongings.

When she got to the kitchen she went to the small fridge to get whatever food she had. She opened it and saw one can of beans, and a half a loaf of bread. She rolled her eyes and got the bread and a knife. She started slicing the bread when she thought of the District 12 tributes. They almost never made it past the Blood Bath, and when they did they never made it to the top 10. The last winner from District 12 had been 20 years ago. So Karissa wasn't even alive to see it. But she understood why they never wanted the District 12 tributes to win. If the pulled a Katniss, or a Peeta then the games would go to hell again.

She shudders and quickly moved on and ate her bread. Her bread was moldy, like always. They had burned down the bakeries also after Peeta had used to work and live there.

"Where is the Capitol mommy?" A voice side from the street. It was probably a little child asking, for he saw the Stage set up ready for the two tributes. Ready to send them to their death.

**_Klaus Briggings POV:_**

Klaus and Ali walked to the Reaping in silence. Ali didn't want to talk, she thought Klaus had an idea of what was going on in the Town Square but she didn't want to give him any ideas he didn't already have.

"Ali, when will this be over?" Klaus asked as they neared the Town Square. They could see the stage lights poking above the skyline and the giant T.V that would show the fallen tributes along with other things.

"Only a few minutes hon." Ali said as she swept her hair out of her face and looked down at Klaus and smiled.

"What if I go to the T.V show?" Klaus asked as they walked. Ali went stricken, her face lost all the color and she looked down at Klaus.

"Klaus don't you ever say that okay. The T.V show is bad and it's not fun. And if you lose you won't come back home!" Ali said to him as she grabbed his hand and they continued to the Town Square.

When they finally got to the Reaping the male capitol attendant was pacing around on the stage as the people filed in to their spots at the Reaping. Klaus could tell something was wrong with Ali.

"What's wrong Ali?"Klaus asked.

"I have to go and stand over there, because I'm not allowed to go on the T.V show anymore. So I will be back to come get you after the Reaping." Ali said as she let go of his hand and ran towards the area she pointed at.

Klaus finally got to his spot and waited for the Reaping to start. The man on the stage was wearing a blue suit with stone stitched down the sleeves, the man on the stage hated being here and almost everyone knew it, for District 12 was the start of the Rebellion.

"Citizens of District 12! Welcome to your Reaping!" The man said with a fake persona as he tried to please the Capitol viewers. "This is the 144th annual Hunger Games! And we need tributes to play, so who's ready for the Games?" The man asked the crowd as he looked out smiling with a demonic look on his face. No one said anything or cheered; they would later edit that out in the Capitol and put in outrages sounds of cheering. "Well also like always, Girls first." The man said. He walked over to the bowl full of the name full of girl's names. Klaus looked at the girls section and then looked for r Ali in the crowd behind him. He quickly spotted her, she gave him a quick wave and he turned around smiling. "KARISSA MAE COLE!" The man screamed. He heard a girl give a quick squeal as she had been reaped. HE looked over and saw the girl who had been picked, he only scowled, she got lucky she got to be on the T.V show; she got to stay in the Capitol if she lost and come home if she won. So either way it was a win. The girl was crying when she got to the Stage. He looked back and saw some people who must have been her friends crying, or rejoicing that it they were spared another year. "Boys now." The man said clearly wanting to get out of here and back to his home in the Capitol. His hand shot in the bowl grabbing the first name he touched, not wanting to waste any time. He walked over to the microphone and spoke, "KLAUS BRIGGINGS!" Someone screamed, Klaus turned around to see Ali trying to run towards Klaus but Peace Keepers had already restrained her and was holding her back.

Klaus walked up to stage what you could only describe as happy. HE couldn't believe his luck; he would be on the T.V show and allowed to play the game that everyone watched. And he could win come back home and play with Ali in his new home.

"District 12 I present your tributes!" The man said almost carelessly. Ali was still screaming, Klaus ignored her and walked into the Justice Hall.

**_Karissa Mae Cole POV:_**

Karissa walked to the Reaping alone. Karissa was kind of feared in her District. Since her parents had been accused of treason, she may as well be just as guilty. Other parents had held their children away from her in fear of her being accused and then since their children were friends them be executed to. So Karissa was one of the lonely people in District 12, even the animals seemed to hate her.

When Karissa finally got to the Reaping the man was pacing back and forth on the stage clearly not wanting to be here, in the muck of the Districts. Karissa quickly ran to her spot and stood there waiting for the Reaping to begin. The girl next to her West, she thought her name was stood awkwardly next to Karissa trying not to make conversation.

"Hey." Karissa said to the girl, West looked at Karissa as she flipped her red hair over her right shoulder.

"What do you want? Traitor?" West said as she glared at Karissa.

"Nothing I was just saying hi…" Karissa muttered. This happened every year, Karissa would say hi and West would say something back. She and West had used to be friends before the whole treason thing.

"Citizens of District 12! Welcome to your Reaping!" The man said with a fake persona as he tried to please the Capitol viewers. "This is the 144th annual Hunger Games! And we need tributes to play, so who's ready for the Games?" The man asked the crowd. NO one responded like always. The man glared on out to the crowd clearly disappointed that they weren't playing along. "Well also like always, Girls first." The man said. He walked over to the bowl full of the female's names. Karissa hoped that she would be spared and just have one more year to suffer the wrath of the Capitol. "KARISSA MAE COLE!" The man screeched.

"Finally, now we won't have a traitor with us guys!" West snickered. Karissa looked at West, hoping to see the old friend in her. But it was the West who hated her, the West who would never trust her again just like everyone else in District 12. That comment made Karissa loses it, she was now bawling as she ran up the stage. She could barely keep it together to hear her District partners name called. Someone screamed when he went up stage. This made Karissa even sadder because he still had someone, while Karissa was alone. Not even with friends….

**_Klaus Briggings POV:_**

Ali burst into the room, as soon as Klaus walked in. She ran over sat on the couch and grabbed him as she stroked his hair.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" Ali asked.

"Fine, I get to go on the T.V show now and you can watch me!" Klaus said as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Yak baby I get to watch you now, on T.V… Hey baby when the T.V show starts do not run towards the cornucopia…. Okay?" Ali told him as she patted his hair. A single tear fell down her cheek and splashed against his skin.

"Yak Ali I know, those guys always get taken out first!" Klaus said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"TIMES UP!" the Peace Keeper said as he burst into the room aiming the gun at Ali. Ali screamed Klaus's name as she was dragged out. Klaus sent a prayer to Ali, because he knew he would come home.

**_Karissa Mae Cole POV:_**

Karissa never expected anyone to come. And no one did. She sat there thinking over why she had been reaped. She finally came to a conclusion that the Capitol wanted her out of the Game now, they had gotten her parents, and now it was her turn to suffer under the Capitol's Iron fist…

*******OKay everyone Train Rides start soon, Don't be alarmed if i dont give your Tribute a Train Ride POV, there are 23 other tributes and i need to get to explain them all a bit, so ya. ALso please tell me:**

**YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTE:**

**FAVORITE DISTRICT:**

**FAVORITE POV:**

**OTHER?:**

**Ya and guys if you have a tribute please Review cause it lets me know your reading this and i will probly have a person who Reviews alot tribute make it farther in the games then a person who never reviewd... Just saying...**

**-FinnicksFan...**


	15. Train Ride Districts 1,4,5,6

**DISTRICT 1 TRAIN**

**_Prodigy James POV:_**

When prodigy got on the train he could smell the Capitol everywhere, in the food, in the clothes, and the furniture. He had tried to talk to Autumn but she was clearly angry that he would be her District partner. He thought nothing of it and decided he would kill her if it came down to it. HE had to go back home to Chains. He didn't fully grasp the idea of what Chains had told him to do and why. But it was too late to change his mind now.

"Why the hell did you volunteer?" Autumn asked point blank. Her hair was down in her auburn curls. She looked pissed and wanted answers. Prodigy knew he would give them to her unless he wanted a target on his back. Even if he did half to lie a bit.

"Because I hated Tristan for a long time. And I figured what would be better than to take his spot in the Hunger Games and come home and _win_." Prodigy said as he grabbed some nuts and threw them in his mouth.

"You know there are going to be a few more tributes than you might be thinking!" Autumn retorted back at him as her hand grabbed a knife and tightened her grip around it.

"Yes he does know that and I hope you do to." A man said from behind Prodigy. Prodigy whipped around to see a man who was about 26 with black hair. It was Ernest Grove. He was the Victor of the 125th Hunger Games. He had won by feeding the last tribute to a mutation and then firing a spear into the girls neck.

"Ernest…" Prodigy heard Autumn say from behind him.

"Don't forget about me!" Said a bubbly voice, clearly female. Prodigy and Autumn this time both turned around. The woman was fairly short and she had red hair to match her green eyes. It was Statuette Fraud. She had won the 140th Hunger Games by acting liking an idiot the whole time. And when it was the final 5 she went into survival mode and killed all of the remaining 5. She was instantly a fan favorite.

"You to our mentoring us?!" Prodigy asked them, both Ernest and Statuette were legends in District 1.

"Well were not here for the ride!" Ernest said as he and Statuette left the train car leaving Autumn and Prodigy alone.

"WE never really met before this." Autumn said as she looked out the window.

"Ya… A lot of the tributes don't I guess… I'm Prodigy James." Prodigy said as he stuck his hand out to Autumn.

"Autumn Mistviel…" Autumn said as she stuck her hand out to shake. Forming the beginning of the career pack…

**DISTRICT 4 TRAIN:**

**_Bay Rennes POV:_**

Bay walked on the train still shocked. She couldn't feel anything in her body, everything was numb. She figured if she was numb it would help her in the arena not to fell emotions when eliminating the other tributes.

"What's your name?" Tide asked her. His light brown hair fell carelessly over his eyes, almost like he could care less that he was essentially going to have a chance of dying.

"Bay..." She said as she put her hand to her forehead to try and clam herself. She could only imagine what her mother was going through, now that another one of her children was being shipped off to a slaughter house.

"I'm Tide Cecil, and I hope we can work together to ensure one of our survival." Tide said as he looked at her, his blue eyes flashed. Bay wondered why he was forming alliances so early in the games. Really, they went even in the games yet.

"Ya... That be good." Bay said as she flashed a smile at him and flipped her hair back. She could only hope that one of them would really come home to win. Bay had some knowledge of how to use small daggers and she had learned how to use a whip when she had found one abandoned by a Peace Keeper some time ago. And she had previously heard about Tide, and his lust to win the games and come home Victor. But if it was to be Tide and Bay in the finals Bay would quickly finish him off...

**DISTRICT 5 TRAIN RIDES:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

Belladonna was still crying by time she had gotten on the train that would take her to the Capitol. She couldn't believe they had shot her mother. Already the games were having a horrible affect on her.

"Belladonna... You have to calm down okay." She heard her District partner say. She looked at him his dirty blond hair fell over his eyes and he gave off a warm feeling that made Belladonna feel at home.

"Okay..." Belladonna sniffed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. The boy ran over and gave her a tissue, she quickly blew her nose in it and thanked him.

"My names Gavin... I work in the candy store right outside the Town Square. Okay, we can help each other survive if we work together in these games. But I'm not going to work with you if you're going to be weak like this." Gavin said as he looked at her while she cried. Belladonna felt vulnerable somehow when he looked at her. She nodded, wiped away her tears and looked at him clearly now.

He wasn't the best looking kid on the block but he was defiantly noticeable. Even kind of cute.

"Okay, if you think we can work together then... Then we can work together if we must." She said as she ran her fingers through her black hair.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Gavin said as he smiled a quirky smile. Belladonna liked the quirky smile...

**DISTRICT 6 TRAIN:**

**_Kelp Smaken POV:_**

Kelp tried to talk to his district partner but it seemed futile. She couldn't see or hear him basically. So he just started to ignore her after a while. Every so often she would mumble something unimportant. Kelp touched his scars wondering what the Capitol Citizens would think of him. If he hadn't had these scars he would have gotten a few sponsers. But that number was now for surely vanished.

Kelp looked out the window. HE saw District 6 disappearing quickly behind him. He looked at Skylar. She was so clueless he felt almost bad for her. But if her death meant his survival it would have to be done. Either way 23 innocent children would die from the games. No matter what...

**_** Well Hello Everyone! FinnicksFan here writing to you. Well I'm just going to start off with this, I will not be doing a Point of View (POV) for very single tribute and District. For a few reasons _**

**_1.) It will take at least 1 month so that's not an option._**

**_2.)24 POV is allot and I'm lazy and have a life_**

**_3.) Think of a reason..._**

**_But if your tribute does not get a Train Ride POV he or she will most likely get a Chariot Ride POV and or Training Day 1,2, or 3 POV... And also I feel a romance brewing between the District 5 tributes! But it's really awkward writing that hence I'm a guy... So ya Duces! _**

**_-FinnicksFan..._**


	16. Train Rides Districts 7,8,12

**DISTRICT 7 TRAIN:**

**_Mave Puglisi POV:_**

Mave looked down at her dress, it was splattered with blood and she was feeling light headed after what she had seen happen to Emerald. Mave felt like crying but held strong to prove she was worth something in the games.

"I'm sorry about your friend; she must have really loved you to do that." Renshaw said as he looked at her with his green eyes and dark hair.

"Ya… I'm sorry that you had to volunteer, you must have cared for that boy, or hated your family enough." Mave said as she threw her dark brown hair back and looked at him with her eyes prying to know his secrets.

"Ya he was my best friend and he had a pregnant wife." Renshaw said as he looked out the window trying to see the forests of District 7, where he had spent most his life.

****"Guess we both have best friend problems." Mave joked as she jumped off the counter she was sitting on and walked over to the counter that was decorated with food.

"Haha ya I guess we do…" Renshaw said as he leaned against the window clearly wanting to escape. Mave liked Renshaw, he was a good District partner, and he was something that Mave could hold on to while she was in the games. He was a little piece of home.

"CHILDREN! We have to get ready for the Chariot rides already!" A voice screamed from behind them. Mave and Renshaw both slowly turned their heads to face the Capitol Attendant who would escort them until the actual games. His name was Sandif Allian, and he was still wearing the dumb sticks that Emerald and Mave had mocked a few hours ago.

"Why? Were not even close to the Capitol!" Renshaw said as he stood up straight showing his muscles.

"Well I guess your right…" Sandif said as he glared at Renshaw. Sandif quickly turned around making twigs fly out of his hair. Mave laughed.

"That was great!" Mave said as she was laughing.

"Ya I guess it kind of was." Renshaw said.

"Hey Renshaw, when we get into the arena lets protect each other." Mave said as she stopped laughing at her possible looming death.

"Ya, which would be fun." Renshaw said as he stuck out his arm to Mave. She grabbed it and they shook, forming a powerful alliance.

**DISTRICT 8 TRAIN:**

Patch fiddled with Wionna's bracelet that she had giving him right before he had left the District. He looked at Lena her blond hair covered her face and she was crying silently trying not to attract too much attention.

"Why are you crying?" Patch asked her as he looked at her with her pink dress and blond hair with her eyes full of tears.

"What do you mean why am I _crying?"_ Lena asked him as she wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"Well why you are, I mean you were just Reaped get over it and accept the fact you're going to _die._" Patch said as he looked at her thinking that she was a worthless tribute and had no point in these games.

"I could die! And so could you! And honestly I don't think you will win, actually I know you won't!" Lena screamed at him as her eyes exploded with anger and her face got red with anger.

"You will be my first kill. I don't care what the people in our District think. I will kill you!" Patch said to her as he furrowed his brow and shot daggers at her.

"You're a monster and a creep." Lena screamed as she got up and ran out of the car. Patch turned back around figuring he could join the Careers and kill them in their sleep. After of course Lena lay dead at his feet…

**DISTRICT 12 TRAIN:**

**_Klaus Briggings POV:_**

Klaus ran around the train car happy that he would go on T.V and his sister Ali would be able to see him and root for him.

"Aren't you worried?" Karissa asked as she saw Klaus running around almost happy that he had been reaped.

"Why should I be? I mean we get to Go on T.V and live in the Capitol!" Klaus said as he got more food off the table and shoved it in his mouth.

Karissa just looked at him hardly believing him for what he didn't know what was going to come to him. He had no idea how horrible the Capitol was. He would die a fool…

******Well the Train rides are over….. I hope you don't think they were too short. I just wanted to get to the Chariot Rides. The District that will defiantly have a Chariot Ride POV will be 2, 3, and 11. I will hand pick the rest of the Chariot Rides POV, and If I feel needed I will just do them all. Please don't be mad at me if you're Tribute or in some cases Districts didn't get a POV for the Train Rides. I just felt that these were the most talked about Districts and easily the most interesting. I also feel like the feud between Lena and Patch will spark some rivalries that will not end well! **

**Well that's all I can say for now….**

**-FinnicksFan…..**


	17. Chariot Rides

**DISTRICT 2 CHARIOT RIDES:**

**_Terra Cuttingweed POV:_**

Terra was pacing back and forth. Her district partner, Evan was talking to the rest of the career pack. Terra rolled her eyes. She was dressed up in a stupid outfit that had made her look like a pile of grey stones. The dress was went all the way down to her ankles where she had a grey pair of sandals on. The dress looked as if it were made out of stones that had been piled on top of each other. Evan was dressed in a similar outfit except he had been able to wear shorts.

"Terra come here!" Evan shouted above all the noise of the other tributes. The tributes from 10 where talking and Terra shoved them aside. Knocking the boy's hat off and the girl off her feet.

"Watch where you're going 2!" The girl said, Mallow Terra thought her name was as she stood and the boy picked up his hat. Neither of them had really stood out to Terra but she showed a bit of competition.

"Watch your back _10_." Terra said as she walked away. The other careers were sounding each other talking about who they were picking dibs on to kill in the Blood Bath.

"I want the boy from 6!" Autumn exclaimed as she threw her bronze hair back. Autumn was wearing a skin tight gold dress that went down t her waist, and there it went out in a puffy skirt that had tons of ruffles and gewls stitched in. Terra wanted to gag.

"Ohhhh….. I want the girl from 12! She annoyed me at her Reaping." Bay, the girl from 4 said. Her district partner Tide nodded in agreement. Bothe District 4 tributes were wearing a long cape that flowed water and then for Bay a blue bikini and Tide had a pair of swim trunks on and a white tank top. Like always District 4 being displayed as a sex symbol.

"Why are you already picking tributes?" Terra asked. She immediately regretted it from some of the looks she got.

"Because then we know who to target right away. And it helps us not target the same people in the Blood Bath." Prodigy said as his gold suit glittered in the lights. Terra shook her black hair realizing what she had just said was dumb.

"So… Terra do you want in the career alliance?" Evan asked her with his eyes worried of what she might say.

"Yes… Yes I do." Terra telling the group. The first _lie_ of the Games….

**DISTRICT 3 CHARIOT RIDES:**

**_Levi Everett Storm POV:_**

Levi and Lucinda were both dressed in matching outfits. They were like the ones the workers would wear in the electrical factories except they had electrical wires sticking out of odd places. Lucinda's hair had been laced with red electrical wire into a braid. Her black hair fell over one of her eyes.

"You ready for this?"Levi asked her.

"Ya of course." Lucinda said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Wait! District 3!" A voice said from behind them. Levi turned around and saw the District 7 tributes running over.

"What do you want?" Levi asked as he stood in front of Lucinda and protected her.

"We want an alliance." Mave said as her brown her hair was up in a bun with leaves weaved in it. She was wearing a long flowing gown that was made her look like a forest spirit.

"Why would you want an alliance with us?" Lucinda asked as she moved from behind Levi.

"Because in the last few years District 3 has placed well and we would like to work with you guys." Renshaw said as he looked at both of them.

"Okay fine we will work with you." Levi said. Lucinda nodded in agreement. "What weapons are you good with?" Levi asked as he moved his feet around as he looked at the career pack clearly already formed.

"I can work with throwing axes and throwing knives." Mave said. Levi looked at Mave, she was young but she was clearly a force to be reckoned with, she would be an excellent addition to their team.

"I also use throwing axes." Renshaw said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes and smiled wildly.

"I can use brute strength." Levi said as he looked over at the career pack.

"I am smart and fast, I also know a bit with a knife." Lucinda whispered as she looked down at the ground. Levi felt sorry for her; she would be one of the weaker additions to their alliance. But since they were district partners he would have to at least try to get her past the Blood Bath.

"Okay, so we all have skills that will help us in the arena, so honestly this is a pretty good team." Mave said as her green eyes flashed showing a darker side, a side that would kill to go home. Levi shudder and he would kill his whole alliance if it would allow him to go home…

**DISTRICT 9 CHARIOT RIDES:**

**_Rye Kuna POV:_**

Rye felt what was left of his hair. The Capitol stylist had cut it almost instantly leaving him without his ponytail. He had glared at her so much and she just cut it off. But there was one good thing that had come to being reaped, all of the food.

"_Attention Tributes… Please make your way to your Chariots for the ceremony to start. Thank you"_ A Capitol voice said from the intercoms. Farro and Rye were both dressed up like Farmers and they had pitchforks and everything. Rye hated the outfit and everything about the Capitol. They dress kids up worship them, and then send them off to a slaughter house.

"DISTRICT 1 in 5!" A voice screamed from the doors. The man who had screamed in was counting down with his fingers and he was already at 3.

The crowd went wild when District 1 went out the doors in their golden outfits. Rye could see the girl; Autumn was dancing around the Chariot and blowing kisses to the crowd clearly working them for sponsors. The boy was standing still waving and catching the roses that were throwing to him. Next was District 2 in their rock outfits. Terra looked straight ahead not falling for any of the Capitols delights, while Evan lunged for all the flowers. District 3 didn't get as big of response like usual. District 4 had the biggest response yet. They had somehow gotten beach balls and had passed them out to the crowd and they were bouncing them around. District 5 and 6 were like District 3 but better. District 7 was wild; both the tributes had hopped out of the chariot and were running around with their gowns and capes fowling them like a wild banshee. District 8 got mediocre response for they had only been dressed in piles of clothing and stitched together pieces, there was clearly a feud going on between the two tributes as they stood apart and didn't even acknowledge each other. When Rye and Farro went out the crowd had gone wild. Rye had no idea why until he had looked behind him. There were hundreds of ravens fowlilling them. Circling over them and flying away. Rye looked at the people in the stands they were going crazy and reaching for a bird. Rye looked at Farro and even she was smiling despite her crippled state.

"Having fun?" Rye asked her as he laughed; Farro nodded and threw her arms up in the air. Rye followed suit and did the same. District 10, 11, and 12 had no chance against the show District 9 had just put on and they barely got any cheers…

**DISTRICT 11 CHARIOT RIDES:**

**_Mallow Butcher POV:_**

Mallow was furious. First the girl from 2 and now District 9 stealing the spot light! She was angry and ready to punch them both. The chariots were circling around the center and finding the final spots where they would stop. When there's got to the spot Mallow sighed and looked up.

"Good evening tributes and Capitolites!" The woman exclaimed. It was President Moon. She had light blond hair with blue eyes. "Tributes ii hope you enjoy your stay! And the arena is all ready for you! And might I say it is very beyond belief almost _mythological_!" She said as she looked down at all of them.

"Great…" Mallow sighed under her breath hoping that no one would hear her. Her District partner looked over at her and shook his head. She ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Get ready everyone for a wonderful game!" President Moon said as the chariots started to roll into the training center…

***** So what did you guys think of the Chariot Rides? I know there wasn't a lot of mention for some of the Districts but I feel like I had to get some of this stuff out there like Terra, the alliance forming between 3 and 7, and the Rye and Mallows POV. **** Also I included a hint about the arena feel free to review what you think it was. Did you guys like the tributes out fits? Well training and then interviews and then the Games shall begin!**

**-FinnicksFan…**


	18. Training Center Day 1, Plus a Twist

**DISTRICT 1 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Prodigy James POV:_**

Prodigy had just walked into the training center; he and Autumn were one of the first tributes to arrive. They had both been extremely happy with the responses they had gotten from their Chariot Rides the night before. Ernest and Statuette have already started to make Sponsors to support them in the games.

"You ready Prodigy?" Autumn asked as the pair walked towards the career pack. Bay and Tide, the tributes from 4, were already there and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" Bay exclaimed as she saw them approach. Tide gave a nod to both of them. Prodigy had always thought Tide was going to be the weaker one out of their alliance, and he would probably be the first to die.

"You ready for today?" Prodigy asked the others. As the District 5 tributes walked in holding hands.

"Gross… What's up with those two?" Tide asked as he pointed his finger at the 5 tributes.

"I heard that they were in love and they had been reaped together!" Autumn said as she watched them walk over to the archery section.

"Whatever, it's not like they're going to win anyways." Bay said as she ran her hands through her hair. Prodigy looked at Bay and Tide, neither of them looked very powerful in a physical sense, but he also had no idea what weapons they could use.

"Hey guys!" Evan said as he walked in with Terra close on his heels. Prodigy looked at Terra, she looked so much different then she had the night before. Prodigy thought she was an odd one the way she asked her questions about their alliance. He rolled his eyes; she was a District 2 tribute so she had to be good at something.

"Hey Evan…" Bay said as she batted her eyes at him.

_Great she's one of those people_. Prodigy thought to himself as he saw Bay looking at Evan, it's not like they could both win anyway. The tributes from, 3, 7, and 12 had all appeared now and were forming their own little cliques.

"I don't like _her_." Autumn said as the girl from 7 walked in, Mave he thought her name was. "She just had to run around at the Chariot thing and get extra sponsors!" Autumn fumed. Her bronze hair was messed up now; she had the urge to kill.

"Hey… Calm down Autumn, You can get her in the games." Prodigy said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You bet I will." Autumn said as she tore her eyes away from Mave as District 6, 8, 9, 10, and 11 all walked in. Prodigy looked at them; none were really that much of a competition and would easily be eliminated…

**DISTRICT 4 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Tide Cecil POV: _**

Tide looked at the rest of the Career pack; they were all strong enough to eliminate half of the playing field before he would abandon them. Tide had previously noticed that the District 3 and 7 tributes were talking to each other and staying fairly close. HE wondered if they had made an alliance.

"Tide, let's go to the spear section." Bay said to him as she tugged on his sholder.

"Alright, let's go." Tide said to her as the District 5 tributes kissed and hugged "Okay we need to go for 5 in the Blood Bath, they are way too close together, and then 3 and 7 are also in an alliance I think." Tide said as his eyes swept the room. No one else was really standing by another district; everyone else was pretty much secluded.

When Bay and Tide both reached the spear section Bay was hardly containing herself,

"Watch this!" Bay said as she grabbed a spear. She took a step back and got ready to throw. _Whishh. _Tides head whipped to the side the spear hit the dummy straight in the stomach. Tide grinned, Bay didn't look strong but she clearly knew what she was doing. "Beat that Tide." Bay said to him as she tossed him a spear.

"No problem." Tide said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. He imaged the face of the District 5 male. He poised to throw. _Whishh_. The spear went sailing through the air. It had hit the target right in the head. He looked at Bay; her mouth was open aping at what he had just done.

"How did you do that?" Bay asked him as he grabbed another spear and threw it. It hit the dummy in the head once again.

"I'm just good." Tide said as he looked at Bay. "Okay what next?" HE asked her.

"Whip station." She exclaimed as she ran over to a station with leather whips Peace Keepers would use. Tide saw the girl from 11, Christine Orchard, using it to knock things off shelves.

Bay instantly grabbed a whip. Tide could see her shoulders tense as her hand wrapped around it.

"Launch!" Bay said to the man who was running the whip station. He pulled a lever and a plastic bird launched into the air. Bay leaped up 4 feet and snapped the whip down snapping the bird in half. "Launch!" She said again as she touché the ground. Two more birds were fired into the air. Bay jumped snapped her whip shattering one, while she did a front flip causing the other to explode.

"Wow." Tide said as Bay landed with a soft thud dropping her whip.

"Thanks, I used to use this to hunt the fish in our District." Bay said as she wrapped the whip up and walked away…

**DISTRICT 5 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

Belladonna leaned in to be kissed by Gavin. She smiled; she loved having the thought of having someone she cared about go into the arena with her. Belladonna's black hair was in a pony tail that curled around her shoulders. She had been training with Gavin at the bow station, he had been pretty good. He would only miss every once in a while, but otherwise he was great.

"How are you doing?" Gavin asked as he leaned out and looked at her, his dirty blond hair messed up in a cute kind of way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just worry that were going to be separated." Belladonna says as she pulled away from him. She looked at the other tributes, Patch, the boy from 8 was training with a sword and seemed to be excelling in it, and he had already decapitated 3 out of the 5 dummies. Mallow was at the rope section, and she was making lassos and hanging on them as she swung across the room. Klaus and Christine were both at the knife throwing section, Klaus was failing, and he had only hit the target once. But Christine was hitting it every time.

"Gavin, I'm going to go over there." Belladonna said as she looked at the knife throwing section again.

"Okay, I will be here." Gavin said as he smiled at her and grabbed another arrow. Belladonna quickly ran over to the station. Christine had just hit another target, while Klaus dropped it again.

"Hey." Christine said as she saw Belladonna approach.

"Hi." Belladonna said cautiously as she looked at Christine. She didn't know if she was being nice and trying to get an ally, or just trying to deceive her for an easy kill.

"Do you want to throw?" Christine asked as she handed her a belt of throwing knives. Belladonna nodded and eagerly grabbed them. She took a deep breath and grabbed a knife out; she could feel the knife pulsing as it was alive. She pulled back her hand and released the knife. It went sailing through the air. It hit the target square in the chest. Belladonna smiled.

"Wow! You're good!" Klaus said as he looked at her throw another knife.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Belladonna said as she looked at the little boy from 12. He didn't deserve to be here, none of them did. Klaus quickly went back to throwing his own knives in a futile attempt. Belladonna smiled as three more knives hit the target. She looked for Christine, but she had moved on to a fire making section. She hopped se wouldn't have to kill her. Belladonna looked around again. Gavin was still at the archery section along with Terra, and Rye. Terra and Rye seemed to be talking. Which was odd considering she was a career and he was from District 9. Wolfbane, Karissa, and Levi were all at the obstacle course trying to evade the problems. They were all excelling except Karissa; Belladonna had already watched her fall off three rest of the career pack were circled around the axe section and were chopping wood, dummies, and targets to smithereens. She could only hope that she wouldn't have the same fate as them…

**DISTRICT 10 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Anselmo Pillar POV:_**

_"Attention tributes, we know you have been training very hard lately. But we want to make these games more interesting, so we will have a game before the games. All tributes please come to the center of the room now. Thank you." _A Capitol voice said from the intercoms. Anselmo looked around; clearly all the other tributes were just as dazed as he was. The tributes from 1 were loudly talking about how they may be able to kill someone already.

"What the hell is going on?" Anselmo asked the girl from 9.

"I have no idea; I just hope no one dies yet." The girl said as the two started to walk towards the middle. Her name was Lena, her blond hair stood out against the black fabric of the training outfit.

"Well whatever it is, it's sure going to be televised." Anselmo said as he saw insect like camera men crawling around the training center.

"Oh god… What if they're going to kill one of us already?" Lena asked as her eyes got bigger and more worried. Anselmo looked at Lena, she was clearly nervous and he hoped she would not be picked for whatever they were about to do. When all the tributes finally reached the middle a Capitol man walked in front of them.

"Ahem. Please stand with you District partner." The man said in a heavy capitol accent. Anselmo quickly moved to find Mallow. He smiled at her; she gave a quick smile back. He looked for Lena, she had found Patch, but they were standing far apart and looked very awkward. The careers looked as confident as ever.

"What's going on?" Mallow asked him. He shrugged.

"Today you will be in an exercise; the top 2 tributes will have a lead in the arena while the bottom five tributes will have a disadvantage in the arena." The man said as he looked at all of them. "All of you except Skylar, from 6, and Farro from 9. Will have to participate in this challenge." The man said as he moved to fingers. Two Peace Keepers came in and escorted Skylar and Farro out, Anselmo wondered where they were going.

"You will be placed on a circular platform that will have water surrounding it. You will have to either evade the other tributes attacks and or attack them so they fall off. Once you're off the platform you're out of the challenge." He looked at them. "Don't worry there will be no deaths today." The man said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as soon as they heard the good news. "You may proceed into the room." The man said as he stepped to the side revealing a set of double doors. All of them walked in; there was a cool breeze that followed.

_"There are 22 spots, everyone please stand on one, and you will start soon."_The same voice said. Anselmo quickly found a spot away from all of the careers. The platform was about 100 yards in diameter, so it would provide a good platform to fight in.

_"5" _Anselmo got ready to sprint.

_"4" _Wolfbane crouched down.

_"3" _Autumn looked around for her allies.

_"2"_ Lean looked at Patch fearing what he might do.

_"1"_ They all ran like hell.

_"Splash"_ Someone had already fallen in the water becoming the first of the five. Anselmo jerked his head up to see Klaus the boy from 12's face appear. Anselmo kept running around, he knew if he was eliminated first people would not sponsor him.

"PATCH GET OFF ME!" Lena screamed as he tackled her. Anselmo ran over to try to help her but it was in a futile attempt. By time he arrived Lena had already hit the water making her the second out. He looked down to see her hit the water still screaming. He saw Patch get up and run after more tributes. There were 20 left.

"Get her!" He heard the girl from 1 scream at the girl from 12. Karissa was running around dodging the careers attempts to get her out but they were ended when Tide tripped her and shoved her off causing her face to appear in the sky.

_"Splash."_ Wolfbane had fell in, after he had been kicked in the torso by Evan. Anselmo looked around the tributes were staring to get more worried about being the last person to fall in and have a disadvantage. No one wanted that.

"Get the fuck off me you crazy bitch!" Renshaw screamed as the girl form 11 had jumped on him. He stood up and towered over her. Mave, Levi, and Lucinda quickly came to his side they all helped shove Christine off causing her to be the last of the 5.

_"Congratulation tributes! You have made it to the final 17, but 2 can still get bonuses in the arena so keep fighting!" _The same voice said as all of the remaining tributes faces appeared in the sky.

"_Splash, Splash!" _ Rye's, face and Belladonna's face turned grey in the sky.

"Hey 10! It's your turn now!" Patch said as he approached Anselmo. Anselmo started to walk away but he knew Patch had already eliminated a few tributes. "Better luck next time!" Patch said as he grabbed Anselmo shoulders and tossed him into the water causing him to place 15th.

**DISTRICT 8 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Patch Nishiki POV:_**

Patch had already eliminated Lena, Belladonna, and Anselmo. And he wanted more. The tributes from 7 and 3 were all working together, and even he coundt manage to take down all of them.

"Come here little boy!" Mave screeched as she grabbed Kelp's shirt. He fell onto his back and was then thrown off the circle, followed by Lucinda from a career. Mave screamed, causing the ranks from 3, and 7 to be broken. Renshaw ran off in one section to only be taken out by Prodigy, and Levi ran straight into Patch.

"Hey Levi. This is fun isn't it?" Patch asked him as he grabbed the front of his shirt. Levi tried backing away but there was nowhere to go. Patch smiled, he would get another point with Levi.

"Why did you eliminate your own District partner?" Levi asked him as Patch lifted him up into the air.

"Because she was a little bitch just like you." Patch snarled as he tossed Levi into the water. Patch heard Levi scream the whole way down. There were now 10 tributes left in the running for the advantage. And Patch planed on being one of them.

"We can't all win!" Terra said to the rest of the careers as she shoved Autumn off the stage. Evan quickly followed suit in pushing Prodigy off. "At least were on the same page." Terra said as she smiled at Evan, Bay, and Tide.

"Those were some pretty strong competitors you just shoved off!" Patch shouted to them. They all looked over.

"Ya we know!" Tide screamed back. "And we can just as easily eliminate you!" he added. Patch grinned he looked over and saw Gavin now punching Mallow.

"Just fall off already!"He screamed at her. And right after a splash was heard and Mallow's face disappeared from the sky. "Who's next?" Gavin asked as he looked around, there weren't that many tributes left. Gavin charged at Patch. When Gavin was about 3 feet from Patch he had jumped up ready to kick, Patch grabbed Gavin's foot and easily tossed him in the water, eliminating him from the running.

"Let's play." Tide said. He looked at Mave, she was cowering in a corner trying to e forgotten, and it clearly hadn't worked. Tide ran over to Mave and they started in an all out brawl. Kicks and punches were being exchanged, and it didn't end until Evan walked over and threw them both off the stadium.

"Evan…" Terra said. Terra looked around wildly, there were 4 people left and 3 of them were careers, She looked at Bay.

"What you want to eliminate me?" Bay asked Terra, as she saw him looking at her.

"Yeah, I actually kind of do." Terra said as she launched her leg at her. Bay ducked and Terra slid against the ground. She quickly got back up and ran back towards Bay. Bay this time dove and rolled out of the way of Terra's kicks and punches.

"You're going to pay!" Bay screamed as she wrapped her hands around Terra's neck. When Terra had started to gasp for breath Bay finally pushed her in the water leaving Evan, herself, and Patch.

"Well we have to finish this one way or another." Patch said as he walked towards them. Evan ran at Patch and latched on clawing at him and punching him. Patch though was extremely tough and standing a good fight.

"Let us WIN!" Bay screamed as she jumped onto Patch's face and started to pull on his hair. Patch almost reflexively ran backwards. Bay and Evan both let go. As Patch fell in the water and the icy water surrounded him.

**GAMEMAKER ROOM:**

**_Game maker Craynaven POV:_**

Craynaven sat back and smiled to himself. This year's Hunger Games would be extrodanairly excellent that they had now included this little game that had just been shown live. People from the Capitol were already raging with excitement about the advantages that Bay and Evan had won, and the disadvantages the 5 worse players had received. This year's games would certainly be a year to rember….

******* Well that's Day 1 of Training Center. How did you guys like it? I really liked the little game I put in there. I bet you guys are dying to know what the disadvantages and advantages that they won and received are aren't you? Well you will have to wait till later. **

**-FinnicksFan**

*********BTW here were the standings for the games. Also don't you want to know what happed to Farro and Skylar…..**

**Evan Spark (D2)**

**Bay Rennes (D4)**

Patch Nishiki (D8)

Terra Cuttingweed (D2)

Tide Cecil (D4)

Mave Puglisi (D7)

Gavin Finley (D5)

Mallow Butcher (D10)

Prodigy James (D1)

Autumn Mistveil (D1)

Levi Everett Storm (D3)

Renshaw Glade (D7)

Lucienda Sapphire Waverly (D3)

Kelp Smaken (D6)

Anselmo Pillar (D10)

Belladonna Ericson (D5)

Rye Kuna (D9)

**Christine Orchard (D11)**

**Wolfbane Stride (D11)**

**Karissa Mae Cole (D12)**

**Lena Reyna (D8)**

**Klaus Briggings (D12)**


	19. Training Center Day 2 Challange 2

**DISTRICT 6 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Skylar "Skye" Roger POV:_**

Skylar and Farro were led away from the rest of the tributes. Skylar had no idea where they were going, she could piece together that the other tributes were playing some sort of game. When they would walk past they would hear the show host commenting how they expected that tribute to do well, or how they expected them to be gone first.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked. But she wasn't sure if she asked it in her head or really out loud. Skylar was actually quite smart for being blind and nearly deaf, everyone underestimated her.

White.

The white lights blared down into her eyes.

"W-w-what's going on?" Skylar heard Farro ask the guards. Skylar could make out a pair of footsteps.

"Hello girls, we know you are disabled in one way or another. And we being so generous before you go into the games are going to try and fix that." A female voice said. Skylar pictured her, she was a tall skinny woman, who was very kind and had a clean white dress on. Skylar smiled at the thought of such a nice lady.

"Farro you go with her." The same voice said. Skylar could hear Farro walk over to another woman and sit down on a table. "Skylar, you will come with me." The woman said. Skylar held out her hand and the woman grabbed it and walked her over to a table. "This might hurt a bit." She said. And at that moment Skylar heard Farro screaming what could only be described in bloody murder. Skylar started to get nervous.

Red.

Skylar was now screaming also. The Peace Keepers that had escorted had clamped them both down to the tables. Skylar gave a short gasp as the needle went into her arm. Her head fell back and slammed against the metal table. Sklyars head rolled to the side, she could feel the cold metal against her skin. She looked at until she lost conscious and Farro stopped screaming….

When Skylar finally woke up she opened her eyes and looked around. No one was in the room except her and Farro. She rubbed her eyes and hopped off the table. Farro was also awake now.

"Skylar? Did it work?" Farro asked as she came to.

"Did what work?" Skylar asked clearly having no idea what Farro was talking about.

"The procedure to fix us." Farro said as a single tear rolled down her face and curved at her cheekbone. Skylar looked at Farro, her black hair. Dark skin, and closed eyes. Skylar whipped around and saw the everything. She looked at Farro; there were no more burn marks or anything on her that would disable them in the games. _Skylar could see, Farro could run and walk now, all the tributes were now equal…_

**DISTRICT 11 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Christine Orchard POV:_**

Christine couldn't believe it. She had been eliminated 5th right after Wolfbane. They were both mad; Wolfbane had punched the wall as soon as they swam out of the water. Today, though they were both walking around the cafeteria. They had already loaded their plates with food; they looked around for a spot to sit. Terra and Rye were at a table together; careers had occupied two, the tributes from 3 and were also at a table. Otherwise the tributes were sitting alone of they were with their District.

"Let's go over there." Christine said as she pointed a finger at an empty table. While they were walking over Christine noticed the girl from 9 no longer had her burn scars. And the girl from 6 eyes were no longer milky white, and instead a piercing blue.

"What do you think's going to happen next?" Wolfbane asked Christine as they sat down. The man who had led them in to the platform room had said that there would be another challenge later to come.

"I have no idea. We can't place as badly as we did last time though." Christine said as she put her hands to her temples pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm pretty sure we lost some sponsors there." Wolfbane said as he looked down at his food and took a bite. They both knew that they had lost more than a few sponsors when they were eliminated right after each other, and both getting a disadvantage in the games.

"_Well Gochica, both tributes from 11, and 12 were eliminated in the first 5. Causing both tributes from the District to be given a disadvantage in the game to come." _ A T.V said. Christine looked up at the screen as she saw herself fall in after Levi, Mave, Lucinda, and Renshaw ambushed her. She looked over at them; they had clearly made an alliance and would be a force that would be eliminated by the careers eventually if Christine's plan went as well as she hoped.

"We can't always win, I mean with Sever, winning last year. We already had a target while coming into the games." Wolfbane said as the show showed more recaps of the previous day's events. Including Bay, and Evan winning after eliminating Patch. 2 careers had won the advantage. That could only end badly.

"Why can't we. I mean winning is what we need to do if we want to get back home!" Christine said to him as she drove her fork into a pile of potatoes. She promised herself that she would do better in the next challenge…

**DISTRICT 12 TRAINING CENTER:**

**_Klaus Briggings POV:_**

Klaus was running around the training center happily. He knew he had been eliminated first in the challenge but he didn't care. Though when the girl from 2 had kicked him it had hurt. He had just shrugged it off and continued to play. He saw that Evan and Bay and won. He was happy for them, they were both nice.

"La la." Klaus sang to himself as he walked around the sword fighting section where the boy from 8 was and the girl from 6. They were both doing fairly well. Klaus picked up a sword and swung it around. He ended up getting it stuck in the floor. He sighed and moved on. Klaus coundt wait for the actual games to start, he was considering losing on purpose to just stay in the Capitol his whole life. They did have nice food here.

"_Attention tributes please come to the center of the room again for another challenge." _ A voice said from the speakers. Klaus happily ran to the center of the room. All of the other tributes were already there and some were smiling, while some were on the verge of tears.

"Please stand by your District partner again." The same man said who had dedicated the previous challenge. The man had to be Game maker Craynaven, he wore a long black rope that had red stitched in. He was frighting to look at. Lena, from 8 was now crying. Patch was a pretty evil person no matter how smooth he was with the ladies. "Today you all will compete in a challenge that will test your skill to hide. And since Bay and Evan had won the previous challenge they will be hunting the remaining tributes down in a very small arena." The man said. Bay and Evan high fived each other as they heard the good news of the new twist. Though there will also be another penalty for the 5 worst placing tributes." The man said. Lena was now bawling and the other tributes that had placed horribly were starting to get nervous…

**DISTRICT 4 HUNTING ZONE:**

**_Bay Rennes POV:_**

Bay and Evan were both lead into another room as the rest of the tributes went through a door. They had gotten guns, that when fired nets would explode out and wrap around the other tributes and release a gas that would put them to sleep. Evan was clearly happy and Bay was to.

"You ready to hunt these guys down?" Bay asked as Evan picked up one of the guns.

"Hell ya." Evan said as the doors opened. The carnival lights blared into their eyes and the music was annoying already. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Evan asked Bay as he walked foreword his gun ready to fire.

"I don't even know." Bay said back to him as they moved behind a game booth. The lights were flickering on and off giving the place an eerie glow. Bay knew she couldn't be weak right now. All cameras were on her and Evan, they were the hunters, not being hunted.

"There…" Evan said as he pulled Bay behind a booth. The girl from 10 ran out into the row of booths. She looked around and started to walk towards the way they hid. She was panting and clearly nervous.

"Where are you going honey?" Bay asked as she stepped out of the dark. Mallow screamed.

"Please! You can't eliminate me!" Mallow pleaded with them.

"Why not?" Evan asked from behind her as he raised his gun. He turned off the safety and fired. Mallow screams echoed the whole carnival until she was finally put to sleep and a hovercraft came and retrieved her.

"This is going to be so easy." Evan said as Mallow's face appeared in the sky and shined down on them. Bay looked up at it, knowing that she would have to die for her to win…

**DISTRICT 8 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Lena Reyna POV:_**

Lena was pounding her feet against the ground. She had been close to Mallow when she had been eliminated, and she had no plan to be in the bottom 5 again. Not this time.

"LENA!" A voice screamed. Lena whipped her head around expecting to see the maniac Patch with his demonic smile and urge to kill her. Instead it was just Anselmo. She let out a breath of relief as Anselmo approached her. "Do you want to work together?" Anselmo asked her as he approached her.

"Yes." Lena said almost instantly. On the recaps of the last challenge she had seen Anselmo try to save her when Patch had attacked her. But he had been too late. "We should probably move." Lena said. As the two ran down the street another scream had erupted from the arena. Lena and Anselmo looked up to see Klaus, the boy from 12 appear in the sky. Soon after Lucinda from 3 was shown.

"Do you think the split up?" Anselmo asked as Lucinda disappeared from the sky.

"I don't know." Lena said unsure of her fate…

**DISTRICT 6 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Kelp Smaken POV:_**

Kelp ran against the pavement. He had been four feet from Lucinda when she had been eliminated and he could hear the hunters behind him. Three people were already out and it had only been 5 minutes. Kelp shook his head trying to clear his head of all the negatives thoughts.

"Where you going scar face?" Bay asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Please you can't eliminate me!" Kelp said as he dropped to his knees.

"To bad." Bay said as she cocked the gun and fired. Ending Kelp's run for the advantage…

**DISTRICT 7 HUNTED POV:**

**_Renshaw Glade POV:_**

"That's 4."Renshaw said as Kelp's face went away. Renshaw, Levi, and Mave all ran down the alley. They had been looking for Lucinda when she had been eliminated.

"So 1 left for the bottom three…" Mave said as she put her hair into a pony tail.

"Were going to make sure it's not us to." Levi added as they turned a corner. The career pack was there. Autumn, Terra, Prodigy, and Tide. Terra was standing away from the District 1 tributes considering she was the one who had eliminated Autumn.

"Where now?" Renshaw asked the other two as they nervously looked around for the Hunters. Renshaw had to make sure that at least one of them would get an advantage now that Lucinda had been eliminated.

"Why are they doing all of these challenges?" Mave asked as she buried her eyes in her hands. Mave was one of the younger one in the games, so it would make sense that these things were starting to over whelm her. Renshaw had started to act as a big brother figure towards her though.

"Well it will be the 145th Hunger Games next year. They could be preparing for that. Ever since the Hunger Games had started back up they made a Quarter Quell every 5 years instead of 25. So everyone would always get nervous. Renshaw remberd the last 5th Fortune (that's what they called them) 4 tributes had to go in and they had to be voted. So it was basically combining the first 2 Quarter Quells.

"Look!" Levi screamed as he pointed his hand into the sky. The girl from 12 appeared. So District 12 had been eliminated in the top 5 in both of the Challenges.

"Well were safe now." Renshaw said.

"No. No you're not." Bay said as she fired a net over Renshaw. And Evan quickly firing one over Levi. Mave was screaming. The gas was putting Levi and Renshaw to sleep so it was no use to try and save them.

"_Run_…" Renshaw said to her. He saw her get up and sprint away just as he fell asleep…

**DISTRICT 4 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Tide Cecil POV:_**

Tide was running from the careers. They had decided to stay and wait for Bay and Evan. They had figured that since they were in an alliance they would let them survive and hopefully get the advantage. The only other smart person from the careers had seemed to be Terra because she had also ran when she saw Evan and Bay curve around the corner aiming their guns.

"STOP! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Tide heard Prodigy scream. Tide turned around just in time to see Prodigy hit the ground with a thud. Making him the first career out of the games. Autumn had followed suit and also ran from her alliance. Splitting up the careers.

"Tide! Tide wait!" Tide heard someone say from behind him. It was Terra. Her black hair was swishing behind her as she ran sweat glistened on her forehead. "We can do better together. Unlike him" Terra said as she nodded to Prodigy's face in the sky.

"Yea you're probably right." Tide said. They kept running and they were on the edge of the carnival when they ran into the boy from 9.

"RYE!" Terra exclaimed as she saw him. Rye had never stood out to Tide before. He was eliminated 6th in the previous challenge and he didn't really know how to use any weapons in the actual training center.

"Terra… And Tide?" Rye asked as he looked at Tide. Tide gave him a glare in response. Tide had no idea why Terra seemed to like Rye so much and why she would want to work with him. She was a career after all.

"Tide comes with us!" Terra said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into a tent where Rye followed them in.

"Why are you guys working together?" Tide asked almost instantly.

"Come here Tide." Terra said as she motioned over to him. He walked over and Terra leaned into his ear. "_We want a Rebellion…_"

**DISTRICT 8 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Patch Nishiki POV:_**

Patch was furious. Lena was still in it and competing for the top prize. And there was no way he could eliminate her. He was going to have to reley on Bay and Evan.

"Hey you!" A voice said from behind him. Patch turned around; it was Autumn the girl from 1. "Do you want to join the careers? You are defiantly good enough and we need another career if we want to kill more tributes at the blood bath." Autumn said as she flipped her bronze hair over her sholder.

"Inviting people into our alliance with out our permission? Now that's a little bit rude don't you think Autumn?" Evan said as he fired the gun over Patch. Patch hit the floor and looked up rembering that Lena was still out there. "I mean I approve of you. Of course though." Evan added as he raised his gun again and fired at Autumn who was running away…

**DISTRICT 2 HUNTING ZONE:**

**_Evan Spark POV:_**

Evan loved this game. He and Bay were excelling at it to just 8 more tributes and the game would be over. Not many real threats were left. They had made sure they went for them first, and so far they have been succeeding with their plan.

"Who's that?" Evan asked as they saw 2 girls run across the street they were on. The carnival lights had gotten even lower so it was harder to see who they were hunting down now. Once Evan had almost fired at Bay.

"I think it's the girl from 9 and 6." Bay said as she started to run towards them. Bay fired a first shot; it hit the girl and knocked her to her feet.

"SKYLAR!" Farro screamed as Evan's net hit her eliminating them out from the game.

"How much easier can this get?!" Evan asked as the two girls were picked up by the hovercraft…

**DISTRICT 9 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Rye Kuna POV:_**

Rye, Tide, and Terra were all walking around when the announcement was made.

"_Congatulation tributes you have made it into the final 10. Only 2 will get the advantage! So keep playing!" _Said a voice, none other the Game maker Craynaven. Rye could almost see Craynaven in his seat laughing at how these games were going so greatly. But Terra and Rye had a plan that could end this pointless slaughter, or it would just worsen it and provide more pain for the Districts. But they had to try it anyways, they had to try and stop this. Otherwise the District children will always live in fear.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Bay asked Terra as she stepped out of the shadows. Rye looked behind him and saw that Tide had already taken off and was a good 30 feet away now. Rye was going to try and run but Evan had materialized leaving no escape for Terra and himself. The first net was fired by Bay and it hit Terra, she instantly crumpled to the ground.

"Your turn 9." Evan said as he shot his gun and the net wrapped around him. But no matter how tight the net was, it could never quench his thirst for a rebellion…

**DISTRICT 7 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Mave Puglisi POV: _**

Mave watched Terra's and Rye's faces disappear from the sky. She had been a coward. She had been hiding under a carnival ride while the other tributes were out there fighting to stay in it. She couldn't believe how low she had gotten, but she needed this advantage. She wanted it to…

**DISTRICT 5 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

Belladonna and Gavin had never stopped moving the whole time they had been in the arena. They had either been running, or walking. And so far I had been working.

"Gavin… I can't… keep…. Running…" Belladonna panted as she fell to the ground clutching her sides. She felt like she was about to throw up. She looked up on the clock in the sky, they had been playing for 45 minutes now, and Belladonna was ready to give up.

"Come on Bella. You have to otherwise we might lose!" Gavin said to her as he helped her up.

"Oh cute. Too bad it's about to be over!" Bay said as she smiled like demon, and fired the gun. The net swallowed up Gavin. Belladonna screamed.

"BELLA RUN!" Gavin screamed before he went under. Belladonna instantly went into survival mode and started to run towards the nearest alley. She felt a net fly past her but they had misfired, and it caused her to survive a little bit longer.

**DISTRICT 11 HUNTED POV:**

**_Wolfbane Stride POV:_**

Wolfbane and Christine had heard Gavin get eliminated and they knew the hunters were close by.

"We have to run Christine!" Wolfbane said as they started to run down the alley.

"Should have ran the other way." Evan said as he fired a net around Christine. Wolfbane turned around in an attempt to run but Bay was there to greet him with a net…

**DISTRICT 10 HUNTED ZONES:**

**_Anselmo Pillar POV:_**

Anselmo and Lena were both running when they got to the middle. They were both panting and out of breath. Lena was on the verge of throwing up, and Anselmo was nearly passed out. They were both so tired they were now wishing they had been eliminated earlier.

"How many are left?" Lena asked as she panted and sat down on the steps of a rollercoaster.

"5 I think…" Anselmo said as he counted the remaining tributes on his fingers.

"Hmmmm I think you meant 4 Anselmo." Bay said as she fired a net around him.

"NO!" Lena screamed as Anselmo hit the floor already knocked out from the gas. Lena was backing up the steps trying to avoid any shots that would hit her. Evan fired a shot, but it wrapped around a pole. The gas was still released and Lena was having trouble breathing now.

"Please just stop…" Lena said as her head hit the ground. She rolled over enough to see Belladonna running across the platform and get hit by a net fired by Evan. Bay son walked over and fired a net on top of Lena.

**GAMEMAKERS ROOM:**

**_Game maker Craynaven POV:_**

_"Congratulations to Mave, and Tide for surviving the game!"_ Craynaven said into a microphone. He leaned back in his chair and watched Mave crawl out from under a ride, and Tide stop running and fall on to the ground almost crying, that he had won a advantage in the Hunger Games.

"Are you sure this will be a good idea sir?" An assistant asked Craynaven. He slowly turned around to look at her.

"Everything is a good idea, it's just some get _shot down_." He said as he rose as gun and sent a bullet through her skull.

********Oh my god. Sorry if it's really long. Sorry if your tribute POV is really short, I just wanted to give almost everyone a little shout out. Well did you guys like these challenges? Do you like the idea of the 5****th**** Fortune? Do you like the people who got the advantages, or the disadvantages? Please Please Please review this story and tell me what you like and don't like. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**-FinnicksFan….**

**HERES THE PLACEMENT LIST-**

**Tide Cecil (D4)**

**Mave Puglisi (D7)**

Lena Reyna (D8)

Belladonna Ericson (D5)

Anselmo Pillar (D10)

Wolfbane Stride (D11)

Christine Orchard (D11)

Gavin Finley (D5)

Rye Kuna (D9)

Terra Cuttingweed (D2)

Farro Ragweed (D9)

Skylar Rogers (D6)

Autumn Mistveil (D1)

Patch Nishiki (D8)

Prodigy James (D1)

Levi Everett Storm (D3)

Renshaw Glade (D7)

**_Karissa Mae Cole (D12)_**

**19. ****Kelp Smaken (D6)**

**20. ****Lucinda Sapphire Waverly (D3)**

**_Klaus Briggings (D12)_**

**22. ****Mallow Butcher (D10)**

*******If in Bold and Underlined it means first time Disadvantage. If they are also _Italic_ That means second time Disadvantage.


	20. Private Sessions

**DISTRICT 1 PRIVATE SESSIONS:**

**_Autumn Mistveil POV:_**

Autumn was first in line of all of the 24 tributes. She would be the first one to go into the Training Room to face the Game makers and get a score that could get her sponsors or make her lose them. She took a deep breath. She felt really confident about her alliance, they had all of the careers and Patch. She had personally invited him in and she felt happy that she had got him in the alliance, even though he would be the first one they would kill. She thought of the past years, District 8 had been placing higher and higher every year, potentially they could be looking at a new career district.

_"Autumn Mistveil…"_ The metallic voice said. The metal doors slid open. She took a deep breath and looked behind her. The other tributes seemed just as nervous as she did.

When Autumn's eyes adjusted to the light in the training center she saw that all 14 of the Game makers were there watching her closely. She held her head up high and flipped her hair over her right sholder. She looked for the dual swords section. Once her eyes spotted it a small smile spread onto her face. Her pace quickened as she walked over to them.

She picked up one of them, it was a good weight. She picked up the other matching sword. The swords were made of pure silver with a handle made out of gold. She swallowed her fear as she felt the Game makers prying eyes.

"Rise the dummies." Autumn said to the Game makers. One of them flipped a switch, 6 dummies raised out of the ground. Autumn got into a battle ready position. Her eyes flashed over all of them, seeing the path where she could eliminate all of them within a few blows. Her hair fell in her eyes. She stole a glance at the Game makers, they were now all leaned in interested in what she had to offer.

She lunged at the dummy in front of her. She swung her swords in a way that the dummy was cut in half and also decapitated. She hit the ground with a soft thud. Autumn then stood up and looked behind her, the dummies were know moving. They started to come towards her. She stabbed the closest one in the stomach and then launched near the next one chopping its arms off with a swing of her arms. _3 left._ She thought . She then proceeded to kick on dummy to the ground and kick it so powerfully that its head rolled off. The last two dummies were holding weapons, one a spear and the other a mace. She dove at the one with the spear. The dummy tried to stab down on her but she easily avoided it, slicing it in the legs in the process. She heard the whirring of the gears as the last dummy came towards her. She stood up and threw her sword at it, the dummies head dropped to her feet.

"Thank you Autumn…" The Game maker said as he rose and motioned for Avox's to come and remove the dummies. Autumn nodded and placed the swords back down. She knew she had probably messed up and now she was going to pay for it. She saw Evan walking in. Autumn hoped she would get a good score, she needed a good score…

**DISTRICT 2 PRIVIATE SESSIONS:**

**_Evan Spark POV:_**

Evan was nervous. He had already seen Terra, Autumn, and Prodigy go in. And he was next, he hoped he could score higher than at least 2 of them. Scoring higher then Autumn and Prodigy would be no problem, it would be Terra that would be the biggest threat.

_"Evan Spark…_" The metallic voice said. Evan took a deep breath and then put on his face of champions. He knew he had to impress the Game makers to get a good score. He walked in, he could already see some of the Game makers were getting bored. He knew he had to really impress them. Evan walked over to the spear section. He saw that the targets were already up, so someone must have been using it. Evan grabbed a spear in his hand. His muscles tensed as he wrapped his hand around it. When he threw it hit the target right in the middle. He got another spear and moved to a new target. He made it in the middle again. He looked over his shoulder to see if the Game Makers were paying him any attention.

Evan turned around and did a flip. He threw the flip halfway through it. When Evan landed on his feet he looked and saw that the spear had hit right in the middle. He looked over at the Game Makers and saw some applauding. He smiled.

"Thank you Evan." One of them said as he stood. Evan walked out the door happy with his performance, he now knew he would be a good tribute…

**DISTRICT 3 PRIVATE SESSIONS:**

**_Lucinda Sapphire Waverly POV:_**

Lucinda had no clue how she could try and impress the Game Makers. She wasn't strong like the careers, she wasn't sexy like Bay, she didn't have a sob story like Mave, and Belladonna. She had exactly zero advantages to her fellow tributes, even the ones in her alliance.

"_Lucinda Sapphire Waverly."_ The voice said to her as the doors slid open. She looked behind her, she could maker out Mave and Renshaw looking at her smiling. She like them, she was glad that they had chose them to be in the alliance. She walked over to the doors and the cool air surrounded her.

Lucinda's first reaction was shocked, the Training Room was completely empty. It looked a lot bigger without the other 23 tributes running around. Lucida started to walk forewords. The Game makers were watching her.

Correction. They were watching her in between huge gulps of a blood red wine. Lucinda could only feel bad for the tributes who would have to come after her. Lucinda walked over to the net making section. The only thing Lucinda was good at was making traps. Lucinda was incredibly smart and she was in all of the high classes at her school. She studied mythology and geography of the Districts.

Lucinda heard some of the Game Makers laugh as Lucinda's trap lung into the air capturing one of the plastic birds in the net. Lucinda's eyes started to get wet she wiped the tears away and stood in front of them. Her hair was sticking out in odd places, she wished her stylist would come in and fix her up but no need to since these would not be televised. Lucinda thought of her mom. The cold hearted bitch that didn't say good bye to her at the reaping. Lucinda walked over to the knife throwing section and picked up a knife. Lucinda brought her hand back and released it. The knife hit it a few rings away from the center. Lucinda smiled satisfaction. She would win the games and go back to her mom, and rub it in her face...

**DISTRICT 5 PRIVATE SESSIONS:**

**_Gavin Finley POV: _**

Gavin walked into the Training Room confidently he knew he had to if he wanted a good score. He saw that more than half of the Game Makers were drunk and nearly passed out. Gavin just hoped they wouldn't be able to drink while they were in the actual games, otherwise they would see some weird mutations.

Gavin walked over to the bow section and grabbed the one he had been using in all of the days of training. He grabbed the bow and matching quiver and notched an arrow. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and raised the bow and pulled the string back. He could feel his mussels tense in his arm. He released the string and the arrow sailed through the air. It hit the target and stuck. Gavin looked back and saw that the Game Makers were barley paying him any attention. But he knew he had to live through it. Gavin shot a couple more arrows before being dismissed. Gavin knew he would find away to show the Game makers that he didn't need to pay attention to them either...

**DISTRICT 7 PRIVATE SESSIONS:**

**_Renshaw Glade POV:_**

Renshaw walked out of the training room. He had just finished chucking axes at the target and he was exhausted, he felt like he could receive at least a 7 in scoring. A 7 was good enough to get him at least one sponsor gift. And since his mentors would be working with 3's they would have more money to buy gifts.

"RENSHAW!" Mave screamed at him as he walked a few steps. Mave ran towards him with her brown hair flying behind her in a whirlwind of disaster. He looked at her, she had also thrown axes in the session because the targets had already received blows, and Mave could have been the only one who could have done that.

"Did you do good?" Renshaw asked her as they both walked over to where Lucinda and Levi were standing.

"I think I might have... I missed one though so that might of been bad." Mave said as she put her head down. Renshaw knew she felt embarrassed.

"Hey guys." Lucinda said as the two approached them. Lucinda and Levi were both more relaxed since they had gone so long ago. They could see the Careers had all surrounded a food table. Renshaw looked at them. They were savages.

Savages.

Were the kids, who killed other kids the savages?

Or were the people who made the kids kill kids the real savages?

Renshaw thought as he looked around the room. The girl from District 8, Lena had just came out of the Training Room looking semi-confident.

"We need a plan." Levi said as he looked at the other three. "For the Blood Bath. Because all of us could go in and get eliminated, but if 1 of us went in and if they died we lose all our weapons and a ally." He added.

"We should send two in." Mave said as she looked at Renshaw and Levi. They were both older and they were male. And would easily outrun the other tributes.

"Renshaw, and Levi should go in!" Lucida exclaimed as she looked around the other tributes faces.

"Okay, so its settled, you 2 will run away and me and Levi will run into the Blood Bath and get weapons and packs. And if we die than you two run as far as you can and try to get sponsor gifts." Renshaw said as he looked around and saw that everyone was a savage, a savage hiding within them waiting to strike...

**DISTRICT 9 PRIVATE SESSIONS:**

**_Rye Kuna POV:_**

Rye had been sitting on the couch when the scores finally started to air on the T.V. Rye knew instantly he would place low. He had barley done anything. All he had done was grab a sword and swing it around and pretend to stab the air.

"Good evening Capitol and Districts!" Said the ever perky Cheshire Lucifer. Cheshire Lucifer was the new Host of every Capitol event. He was about 22 years old, he had gorgeous yellow eyes like a cat, he had even had ears altered so that they would be pointed and look more cat like. Cheshire's black hair was up in small spikes as he sat at the white desk in his black suit. "Well today's training scores are in. And may I say they are impressive." Cheshire said as he gave a half smile to the camera.

"Unbelievable..." Rye muttered to himself as he looked at the idiot on the screen. Rye looked at Terra, she was his only lifeline in the games now. Even though they had told Tide about their plan, he didn't entirely trust him, but Terra had proved her loyalty to the rebellion.

"For District 1... Autumn Mistveil... Scoring a 10. Prodigy James... Scoring a 9." Cheshire said as their faces appeared with the scores. Rye looked over at the District 1 tributes, they were both hugging each other and the other careers. He saw Terra stiffen when Autumn hugged her.

"For District 2... Terra Cuttingweed... Scoring a 9. Evan Spark... Scoring a 10." Cheshire said as his grin stretched to his cat ears. Cheshire would be smiling of course, everyone wanted a good career bunch. And so far these scores were making sure that there would be one. "For District 3. Lucinda Sapphire Waverly... Scoring a 4. Levi Everett Storm... Scoring a 8." Cheshire said as he looked at the District 3 tributes faces on screen. Rye wanted this to be over. HE noticed Cheshire talking again and he just zoned him out and walked over to the window near Terra and the careers.

"She's so weak." Autumn said as the girl from 8 score appeared on the screen. Rye could hear the other careers snicker. He hated them. They were the main killers of this game and would most likely eliminate Rye himself.

"Rye..." Terra said to him as she came over to him by the window. Her black hair falling against her training outfit.

"What?" Rye asked as he tried not to draw to much attention.

"How are you going to survive the Blood Bath?" Terra asked as she looked at him through the reflection.

"I'm fast... I can run and meet you somewhere." Rye said as he smiled at Terra thinking of Pepper back in her grave at District 9. He looked at Terra again. Rye would have no intentions of surviving the Blood Bath. The sooner he died the sooner he would see Pepper again...

********Well that the Private sessions. And next are the interviews and I plan to make them quite interesting and have good dialogue. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Here are the training scores...**

**District 1**

Male: Prodigy James **( 16, loverman22) Score: 9**

Female: Autumn Mistveil **( 17, RooxGirlx102) Score: 10**

**District 2**

Male: Evan Spark **( 18, RooxGirlx102) Score: 10**

Female: Terra Cuttingweed **( 16, EpicComicLover26) Score: 9**

**District 3**

Male: Levi Everett Storm**( 17, DomiHearts1497) Score: 8**

Female: Lucinda Sapphire Waverly**( 16, DomiHearts1497) Score: 4**

**District** **4**

Male: Tide Cecil **( 13, Storys4Will) Score: 8**

Female: Bay Rennes **( 18, OneMoreArrow) Score: 9**

**District 5**

Male: Gavin Finley **( 16, MisterSnowBall) Score: 5**

Female: Belladonna Ericson **( 15, SnowWhiteWithKnives) Score: 6**

**District 6:**

Male: Klep Smaken **(14, Guest) Score: 3**

Female: Skylar "Skye" Roger **( 12, TypeWritersAreCool) Score: 3**

**District 7:**

Male: Renshaw Glade **( 18, Orchard94) Score: 8**

Female: Mave Puglisi **( 13, BandersStory) Score: 7**

**District 8:**

Male: Patch Nishiki **( 17, The Pocketwatch Ripper) Score: 9**

Female: Colleen "Lena" Reyna **( 16, TypeWritersAreCool) Score: 6**

**District 9:**

Male: Rye Kuna **( 14, TypeWritersAreCool) Score: 2**

Female: Farro Ragweed **( 14, loverman22) Score: 3**

**District 10:**

Male: Anselmo Pillar **( 15, billyshearsishear) Score: 8**

Female: Mallow Butcher **( 14, Orchard94) Score: 5**

**District 11:**

Male: WolfBane Stride **( 16, The Pocketwatch Ripper) Score: 8**

Female: Christine Orchard **( 18, Orchard94) Score: 6**

**District 12:**

Male: Klaus Briggings **( 12, Guest) Score: 3**

Female: Karissa Mae Cole **(17,DomiHearts1497) Score: 5**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!?**


	21. Interviews Part 1

**DISTRICT 1 INTERVIEW:**

**_Prodigy James POV:_**

Prodigy and Autumn were with the other careers. Prodigy was wearing a silver suit that matched his counterpart Autumns gold dress. Autumn was stunning and she was wearing a tight knee length gold dress. Her hoop earrings were swooping around her shoulders and her right hand was decorated with amber colored jewels that trailed up to her shoulder where the one strap was. Her feet were adorned in what looked to be gladiatorial sandals, except they had added heels.

"Good Evening everyone!" Cheshire Lucifer said from on stage. All 24 tributes looked. Cheshire was wearing a simple white suit, and had died his hair a snow white to bring out his eyes. And it had worked; Prodigy was getting chills just looking at him. The crowd was cheering at being able to get one of the last glimpses of the tributes before they were shipped to the arena.

"I can't wait to do this!" Autumn said as her curly bronze hair whipped around with the occasional braid. Bay and Tide both looked at her, and frowned. Prodigy cursed to himself for Autumn acting so stupid in front of the other careers.

"When does this start?" Bay asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the others. Her hair was down around her shoulders with a sun hat on her head, and her dress was more of a beach dress with patterns of waves on it. District 4 still aiming for fun in the sun.

"Soon." Evan said as he crossed his arms and looked at Autumn. Autumn would be the first one to go and she would either suffer the wrath of Cheshire or be glorified by him. Cheshire was different than the old hosts Cesar Flickerman, and Leah Twine had been. Both Leah and Cesar would help guide the tributes along the way to the right paths for the interviews. But Cheshire, he would judge you and make remarks to the audience about what a bore you were or how disgusting you looked. And this year he would most likely pick on the tributes that had did poorly in the activities.

"Welcome to the interviews for the 24 lucky tributes that will be playing for our entertainment!" Cheshire said as he started to walk around the stage smiling at the camera and crowd. Prodigy smiled, the people of the Capitol would worship him and respect him. There was no one who would be better than him. "First to the stage is Autumn Mistveil! Let's see if she is as pitiful as the season!" Cheshire said as he extended his hand towards Autumn. Autumn walked out towards him with her hair bouncing up and down and falling around her shoulders.

"Hello Cheshire." Autumn said as she kissed him on the cheek and sat in the chair.

"Hello Autumn. I must say you are very impressive, you had lasted fairly well in both of the challenges you had participated. I think she was eliminated to soon don't you agree?" Cheshire asked to the audience as his eyes flashed.

"Yes. I do agree I could have down better in both of the challenges, in the first one I was betrayed by the tributes from 2." Autumn said to Cheshire with a smile on her face as she looked over at Terra and Evan. "Though in the second challenge I did very badly, and I probably could have won if I had not been distracted by inviting Patch into our alliance." Autumn said as she cocked her head and looked out blankly.

"Did he accept?" Cheshire asked as he leaned forward.

"Yes he did after we were both taken out." Autumn said as she looked down and played with one of the gems on her arm.

"Well you did have a very high training score, and that will get you some sponsors!" Cheshire said as he touched her knee and rubbed it reassuringly

"Yes. I suppose I did." Autumn said numbly, she looked up and smiled. "Though it won't really matter, since I will beat all of these tributes anyway."

"AUTUMN MISTVEIL EVERYBODY!" Cheshire exclaimed as he stood and took her hand as she was ld off stage.

Prodigy grimaced; he would be the next tribute out on the stage with Cheshire. And frankly he didn't want to be.

"Now welcome the star named Prodigy who plans to lead District 1 to victory!" Cheshire said as Prodigy walked out on the stage. The lights burned, his forehead was already sweating. He clenched his fists.

"Prodigy, you were one of the tributes who had volunteered at the Reaping. May I ask why?" Cheshire asked as he leaned back in his chair putting his hand on his temple.

"Well you see, I have always wanted to be in these games and play and win. I know I have the potential to win and I know that I will be able to looking at the other tributes." Prodigy said as he looked out and smiled.

"Well you sure do seem cocky." Cheshire said to Prodigy as he looked at the camera grinning.

"Well have you seen my competitors, not much of a threat there are they." Prodigy says to Cheshire. Prodigy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he knows this interview could depend on his life or death and he didn't want it to be his death.

"I suppose."Cheshire says trailing off. No matter how mean Cheshire is he cannot say who a direct winner will be. "PRODIGY JAMES FROM DISTRICT 1!" Cheshire screams to the crowd as he lifts Prodigy's hand in the air and waves it around. Prodigy smiles as he walks off the stage, he knows he had done well enough to live...

**DISTRICT 3 INTERVIEWS:**

**_Levi Everett Storm POV:_**

Levi and Lucinda were both sitting down when District 2 finished. Lucinda was wearing a blue dress that had yellow stars stitched into it. And Levi was wearing a black suit with silver linings.

"Lucinda Waverly is she a spark of hope?" Cheshire asks he crowd. Levi looks at her and nudges her foreword. She rises and slowly walks out on to the stage. Levi hears the crowd cheering for her.

"Levi you're going to be fine." Mave says as she comes over and talks to him, followed by Renshaw.

"I know but I don't want her to get hurt." Levi says as he looks at Lucinda.

"We will all be fine." Renshaw adds as he grabs Levis shoulder and shakes it gentility. Mave looks up at Levi and smiles. She is wearing a brown dress that has a cape attached with a cape made out of what looked to be leaves. Renshaw was wearing a simple brown suit with a black tie.

"But what if we're not?" Levi asks. Cheshire asked another question, and the crowd goes wild at Lucinda's response. Levi buries his face in his hands. He looks at the scars his father had given him.

"Levi you're up..." Mave says gently as she puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him forward towards the stage.

"LEVI EVERYONE!" Cheshire says to the crowd as Levi walks out on the stage. Levi smiled at the crowds. They were going wild; Lucinda must have done something right,

"So Levi how do you like the Capitol?" Cheshire asked with his piercing eyes.

"It's allot more exciting then District 3." Levi said with a smile on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Cheshire prodded.

"Well we don't have nice clothes like this." Levi said to the crowd as he waved at his outfit.

"Well, that is true. Now about your alliance with the District 7 tributes. On the camera we have seen you 4 working together in the challenges and I must say you are all a very powerful force. Is there a chance you are forming more Career Districts out of 3 and 7?" Cheshire asked as he ran his hands through his spiked up hair.

"I do think we are a very powerful group that will enter the arena, and I also believe that District 3 and 7 are on their way to becoming Career Districts since they have both started to place well, and District 3 having a winner 4 years ago, and District 7 having a winner 3 years ago." Levi said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Renshaw and Mave. They were both smiling and giving him thumbs up. They were surely going to be racking up the sponsors.

"Well that is true. Now how do you think you will do in the games?" Cheshire asked as he leaned in and looked at Levi.

"I hope I can win, the careers will be full of them self's and taken out by each other, leaving the crown for the remaining tributes, and I plan to make it to the finals." Levi said as Cheshire sat back.

"LEVI STORM!" Cheshire exclaimed to the crowd as the buzzer for Levis time went off. Levi exited the stage smiling as Bay walked on flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That was great Levi!" Lucinda said to him as he walked off stage. Lucinda and Levi, the hope for District 3…

**DISTRICT 5 INTERVIEWS:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

Belladonna pursed her lips and looked ahead. Tide was in his navy blue suit and he was about to finish his interview. Her black hair is loose around her head. She puts her hands to the thin blue straps that hold up her dress, her dress is a little past the knee and puffy at the skirt with a big white bow. Belladonna liked the dress, she thought it suited her. She looked over at Gavin who was wearing a red dress coat with a white shirt and black boots. He had been supposed to wear nice black shoes but Gavin had switched them out with black boots.

"Hey you're going to do great okay." Gavin said to Belladonna as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Belladonna held him close, she didn't want to lose him, he was part of home and she wanted to be back home.

"I know and so will you." Belladonna said as she stood on her tippy toes in her pink ballerina shoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now everyone please welcome BELLADONNA ERICSON!" Cheshire screamed at the crowd.

"Good luck!" Gavin whispered in her ear as she walked away from him. When Belladonna reached the edge of the stage she took a giant leap, she soared through the air letting her hair fly around her. When she landed she proceeded to jump again and spin around in circles, causing the dress to whip around her like a wave from District 4. Belladonna could hear the crowds screaming as she slowed down and started to regain focus.

"Hehe!" Belladonna giggled loud enough for everyone to hear. The crowds were going wild with her and loving her.

"Belladonna! From District 5! What an extraordinary entrance!" Cheshire said as Belladonna finally took a seat on the couch.

"Thank you! I thought you would all love it!" Belladonna said as she waved her hands in the direction of the crowd, her admirers.

"We sure did!" Cheshire laughed as he sat back down. "Now someone has told me that you and Gavin have a little romance going on is that right?" He added.

Belladonna giggled. "Yes that is true, and I'm a little bit love drunk!" She said through laughs.

"Hahaha well we always love a cute couple!" Cheshire said with a fake persona growing around him. Cheshire had been taught of the Katniss and Peeta romance and they had both lived. Cheshire looked up at the box where Game maker Craynaven would be sitting. Craynaven was most likely planning how to kill one of them already.

"We thought you would!"Belladonna said unaware of what was being planned for her and Gavin…

******So that was party one of the Interviews and I thought that I got most of them down… The tributes who will be getting a POV in the next one will be Skylar, Farro, Patch, Karissa, and Christine. I hope you guys like what I am doing and, you all remember the advantages and disadvantages that some of the tributes had earned, well those will be coming into play next chapter and someone will die….. Take your guesses on who will die in the comments and reviews. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE READING THE STORY! THANKS**

**-FinnicksFan…**

d^_^b


	22. Interviews Part 2

**DISTRICT 6 INTERVIEW:**

**_Skylar Roger POV:_**

Skylar smiled at her feet, she was extremely happy. She loved that she could see again and actually have a chance in the games now. She was wearing a simple red dress that made her muddy colored hair look more blond.

"Skylar are you ready?" Kelp said. Skylar looked back at Kelp, she felt sorry for him. It was his father's fault for doing this not his. If Skylar couldn't win, she would hope for Kelp to. He deserved this. He needed it.

"Ya I think so!" Skylar asked in her sugar sweet voice and she looked back towards Cheshire.

"Everyone can you welcome Skylar Roger to the stage!" Cheshire said as Gavin, the boy from 5 left the stage and embraced Belladonna. Skylar skipped out to where Cheshire was standing and looked up at him with her huge green eyes.

"Hello mister." Skylar said as she put a smile on her face and started to put on a show. "Can I win the games already?" She added. The crowd laughed, they were going crazy at her innocence and purity.

"Haha well I don't think it works like that Skylar." Cheshire said as he sat down in his seat. "Now, we know you were blind when you were reaped, and the wonderful doctors here at the Capitol have cured you and you are now able to see again. Is that true?" Cheshire asked as his eyes enlarged and they aborted her.

"Yea it was true. It happened to me and Farro. Farro is my new best friend now!" Skylar said as she whipped her hair around that was tied up in pig tails.

"Well at least you will have an ally in the games. SO what do you think the arena will be? Do you have any hopes for the arena?" Cheshire asked as he looked at her time that was ticking away.

"I hope it's a giant cake so we can all eat it and get fat!" Skylar exclaimed as she patted her stomach and pretended she was fat. The audience was now dying of laughter. Skylar saw one woman with a bowl of fruit on her head fall over as she laughed.

"SKYLAR ROGER EVERYONE!" Cheshire said as he tried to stifle a laugh. Skylar smile one last time and skipped off stage. When she got off she could see the producers laughing at her. She snarled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Skylar asked a man with a blue robe on and a pink wig. The man stopped laughing and looked at her. "You know, I'm not blind anymore and now I can kill. I did place higher in the second challenge." Skylar said as her hand tightened around a fork that was on a table full of snakes. She looked up at him.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean anything..." The man trailed off. Skylar smiled demonically, she wouldn't be overlooked in these games...

**DISTRICT 8 INTERVIEW:**

**_Patch Nishiki POV: _**

Patch smiled to himself as the boy from 7 finished up his interview. They were both completely idiots, Mave and Renshaw. They had no idea how to please a crowd and Mave had almost started crying halfway through her interview. Lena was now walking to the seat in her deep purple dress with the sparkles on the bottom. Her long blond hair was down her back and she was stumbling around in her 3 inch heels like a ditzy idiot.

"Why do you hate her?" Anselmo asked from behind him. Patch turned around and looked at him. HE was short and looked more like a girl. Patch was wearing a unbuttoned black dress shirt that would show his chest, and Onyx pants that had what looked like smoke going up the side.

"Because she is a idiot and never deserved a spot in the games and I will kill her or die trying." Patch said as he gave Anselmo a shove.

"Hey calm down!" Wolfbane said as he came over and held Anselmo. "Why do you try to kill everyone!" Wolfbane asked him as he let go off Anselmo and stood up. Patch could see Farro and Christine looking at the three males.

"Both of you will die! None of you will have a chance of winning these games." Patch said as he pointed at all of them. He could see Klaus sniffinling, and Karissa running over to try and comfort him.

"Why! We aren't even in the arena yet!" Anselmo said as he came closer to Patch.

"Anselmo!" Mallow screamed at him, this was not going to end well. "Anselmo! Patch stop!" Mallow added as she ran over, but was held down by Wolfbane.

"Shut the fuck up 10!" Patch shouted at her. She shielded her face as he raised an arm but slowly brought it down and looked around at ever ones faces. Farro and Christine were holding each other, Karissa and Klaus were near the back hugging and trying to calm Klaus down, Wolfbane was holding Mallow down from attacking him, and Rye was trying to now pull Anselmo away from Patch.

"PATCH NISHIKI!" Cheshire screamed as Lena's interview ended and she walked off the stage. Patch started to walk over to the chair where Cheshire waited. "Hello Patch, everything okay back there?" Cheshire asked Patch as he looked over his shoulder and saw the other tributes cowering.

"YEs, everything's fine!" Patch said with a fake smile. Patch had to fake his way though this to get some sponsors.

"Good, wouldn't want anyone to die before the arena, that would be bad for us!" Cheshire said with a fake laugh as he tried to relieve some tension. "So who do you think your biggest opponent in the games will be Patch?" Cheshire asked as he got on to the real questions.

"Honestly, none of these competitors are really that hard to beat and I will win the games within a week." Patch bragged, he flexed his muscles and saw some of the girls in the audience faint. HE was playing his cards just right he could only hope it would pay off...

**DISTRICT 9 INTERVIEW:**

**_Farro Ragweed POV:_**

Farro walked onto the stage, the lights were blinding. She was the first up after Patch and she felt she needed to clear up what had happened back stage.

"Hello Farro, I hope you are having a great time in the Capitol!" Cheshire said as his cat ears flicked.

"I am it is truly a beauty compared to District 9. But I can't complain District 9 is my home." Farro said as she sighed and looked around at everyone.

"So you were the other tribute to get a fix up is that right?" Cheshire asked.

"Yea its true, they fixed my burns and everything else, in fact I think it made me more pretty. Don't you agree?" She asked the crowd as she batted her long eye lashes and made the crowd swoon over her.

"Yes they did." Cheshire said. Farro could hear a few wolf whistles from the crowd. She blushed.

"Well I wish you the best in the games!" Cheshire said as Farro stood up and walked off the stage to the wrath of Patch...

**DISTRICT 11 INTERVIEW:**

**_Christine Orchard POV:_**

Christine watched Karissa finish her interview and Klaus walk on with his way to big suit. Christine had been talking to Karissa early and Klaus was convinced that they didn't really die and they would just live in the Capitol forever. Christen felt sorry for him he had no idea what was coming for him in the arena.

"Christine!" Wolfbane said as he motioned for her to come over. Wolfbane was with Lena and Anselmo.

"Yes?" Christine asked as she came closer to them.

"WE want you in our alliance!" Lena asked straight out as she looked at them. Christen was in disbelief, Lena the girl from 8 wanted her in a alliance. There was no freaking way she would ever go into a alliance with her. Lena had a bounty over her head and anyone who associated with her also did. And Christine had no plan to join that club.

"Ya I think that would be great!" Christine lied. She put on a fake smile and pretended to be having fun.

"Thank you, we now have a chance of one of us winning!" Wolfbane said as he pumped the air. Anselmo high fived Lena and then hugged Christine. She hoped no one else was looking, otherwise she would half to explain all of this. No matter what District 11 would have another victor besides Sever...

**DISTRICT 12 INTERVIEW:**

**_Karissa Mae Cole POV:_**

Karissa waited for Klaus to come off the stage before the voice was activated.

"_Attention tributes, please make your way out to the chairs on the stage with your designated District number on it. Thank you." _The automated voice said. Klaus grabbed Karissa's hand as they walked out on to the stage. All the tribute were in their seats by time Karissa and Klaus go to their seats. In the first row was District 1-4, second row was 5-8, third row was 9-12. Karissa looked down the rows and could spot out the nervousness in the other tributes. She hoped she didn't look as nervous as the others did.

"What's happening?" Klaus whispered in her ear as Cheshire Lucifer walked out on the stage.

"I don't know." Karissa said to him, she squeezed his hand as she tried to comfort him.

"WELCOME PANEM!" Cheshire screamed into his microphone. The crowd went ballistic. Two glass balls were raised onto the stage from the ground. "You all recall the challenges where the tributes had won advantages and disadvantages?" The crowd screamed yes. "Well today they come into play and one of our lovely tributes shall parish!" Cheshire said as he waved he hand over them. Karissa squeezed Klaus's hand tighter, they had both gotten two disadvantages.

"Were going to be okay." Karissa said to Klaus.

"The tributes who won the advantages, please you can leave the stage." Cheshire said to the winners. Karissa watched Tide, Bay, Evan, and Mave all get up and leave the stage leaving 20 tributes left. "Now if I call your name you will participate in a battle to the death." Cheshire said as he walked over to the males bowel.

"Oh god..." Someone said.

Cheshire's hand went into the bowl and picked out a slip of paper.

"The boy in the battle will be Patch Nishiki..." Cheshire said as he looked at the paper and read it. He dropped it back in the bowl and it descended onto the ground.

"No..." Lena whispered.

"The female that will battle Patch is... Karissa Mae Cole..." Cheshire said. Karissa stood and accepted it, just like she had at the reaping, except this time there would be no more tears. "Every other tribute you may leave and prepare for tomorrows games." Cheshire said to the other tributes.

"Well this will be over fast." Patch said as he looked at Karissa.

"Now you will each get one weapon, Patch what will be yours?" Cheshire asked as he looked at the two.

"I will have a sword." Patch said. Almost instantly a sword was brought out and placed in his hands, it gleamed lusting for blood.

"I shall have a axe." Karissa said as she thought of the few times she had used a axe in the training center and had done quite well with it.

"Okay as soon as one of you dies it's over." Cheshire said as he backed up and a glass wall separated him and the tributes. Karissa looked over and saw the audience on their feet cheering for their favorites.

_"Tributes you will begin in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0..." _ The voice said.

"DIE!" Patch said as he lunged at her with the sword outstretched. Karissa jumped out of the way just in time.

"Please let me live!" Karissa said as she pounded on the glass trying to escape and get the Capitols attention. The sword sliced her dress splattering it with blood, though he had barley hit her.

"Just give up already!" Patch said as he wiped her blood off his sleeve.

"Please..." Karissa pleaded with him. He lunged for her again, she jumped out of the way and swung her axe. It had made contact with him and ripped a tear in his back that was now bleeding.

"Your going to pay for that." Patch said as he grabbed her by her neck and held her up against the glass, she tried to kick him but he was to strong. She was losing oxygen, and she had dropped the axe. Her hands were trying to rip his hand away from her neck. It was a futile attempt though.

"Yu had no place in these games!" Patch said as he slid the sword between her ribs.

"NO!" Karissa gasped as he pulled it out and stabbed her in the stomach. Her life was slipping away. "It's where my demons hide..." Karissa managed to say before the cannon boomed. Leaving her lifeless body at Patch's feet, covered in blood.

I am Karissa Mae Cole. Female for the 144th Hunger Games...

***** Karissa Mae Cole- I originally really liked her and had planned for her to go farther in the games, but when I picked her for the game and then when Patch was picked I knew that she would die here. I hope you liked her as much as I did. I feel like she was a strong character but she kind of faded out and is no longer a major plot addition**

**Please Review**

**-**FinnicksFan


	23. Bloodbath Part 1

***Welcome to the Bloodbath everyone! Not all the tributes will survive and I hate killing them but it is the Hunger Games and there is no other way. Please though I'm just asking you to keep reading even if your tribute is eliminated. I know not all of you will continue reading but I hope you still do. Now also don't forget that reviewing helps your tribute survive longer in the games. Also I think I'm going to do 1st person point of views for the rest of the games...**

**-FinnicksFan**

**DISTRICT 1 PREP ROOM:**

**_Autumn Mistveil POV:_**

I was with my stylist, Cormack. He was a man with bleached blond hair and he was always wearing a blue shirt with black shorts, he reminded me of someone from District 4.

"Are you ready?" Cormack asked as he looked at me.

"Ya, I just hope Patch didn't die in the pre-game." I said as I put my hair back in a pony tail and looked around the room. In less than 1 hour could be dead sent back to District 1 in a wooden coffin. I can only hope I would still be in the arena.

"I know he didn't, the girl was from 12. Unless she was amazing with her weapons we will be seeing Patch soon." Cormack said as he grinned at me and handed me a package. "It's your outfit for the arena." He added.

"Thank you." I said. She tore open the package, and it contained a white shirt with a black hoodie, and a black pair of shorts. As I looked deeper in I found a black pair of hiking boots and a knee leant socks. As I pulled the contents of the bag out I could hear Cormack walk out the door to let me change.

"Oh god!" I whispered to myself as I sat down on a bench. My nerves were acting up and they were making me go crazy, I couldn't handle this if I was going to do this every moment in the arena. "Autumn stop." I said to myself as I pulled off my shirt and put on the clean white one. I finished changing into the new outfit I walked around the room a bit and tested out how it felt. It wasn't tight or to loose it was perfect.

"Can I come in?" Cormack asked as he knocked on the door from the outside. I walked over and let him in. "You look great." HE said as he saw me in the outfit.

"Thanks." I whispered. It was all I could manage, I knew what would be coming soon. Even though I am a career, even though I can kill, even though I want to win, I am still human.

"Your going to be fine. I have already heard about people betting on you to win, I am positive that you will get sponsors quickly. I smiled at him. My stomach was in knots, she bet all the other tributes were as bad as her, maybe even worse.

"I can do this." I said to Cormack as I stretched my arms. Ready to behead any people that got in her way.

"_Attention tributes, please get into your tubes." _The automated voice said. I was now use to it and it no longer startled me.

"Good bye Cormack, I will see you soon." I said as I walked into the tube and the glass descended to the ground...

**DISTRICT 4 CORNOCOPIA:**

**_Tide Cecil POV:_**

I was smiling, I was about to be able to eliminate some of my competitors. I would just need a weapon that I would be good with. I turn around to face my stylist, she was looking at me nodding, she believed in me and I would show her that I will come back. The metal plate started to rise, I turned around to the direction of where the cornucopia would face. I was barely able to contain my excitement. Soon my weapon would take a life. The plate rose higher I could see light.

"Here we go kids." I said to myself as the sunlight blared into my eyes. I closed my eyes the sun was bright. I had to put up my hood to shield my eyes from the sun just to see the arena that I would be fighting in. I look around, the arena is a ancient city (Greek like city guys.). I look towards the left of me and there is a huge coliseum with arching windows and wonderfully made out of stone. Behind me is a city with hundreds of houses that looked like a tiny village. Next to the village there was a forest, I could hear the creatures that lived inside it howling and growling from hear. There was a magnifist palace with spires like knives that scratched the sky. In front of the palace there seemed to be some kind of steps leading down to the ground. The cornucopias golden horn was littered with weapons and packs. I saw a scythe and my heart started to race.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 144th Hunger Games begin!"_ Cheshire's voice booms around the arena. I take a deep breath and look at my fellow tributes. They are all getting ready to sprint as the clock nears the end of its countdown. To the left of me is Mallow from 10, and to the right is Mave from 7. The girl who won the advantage with me.

"_23"_ Game maker Craynaven leaned in towards the screen. His beautiful games were about to start. On the wonderful island of Crete.

_"22" _Wolfbane got in sprinting position.

_"21" _Skylar looked around for a weapon she could grab.

_"20"_ Gavin looked for Belladonna.

_"19" _Belladonna looked for Gavin.

_"18"_ Klaus was happy he was about to go back to the Capitol.

_"17" _ Farro touched her leg, feeling the new skin.

_"16" _Anselmo glanced over at Lena and then looked at Patch.

_"15" _Mave looked for the District 3 tributes.

_"14" _Rye just stood there unmoving not even looking ready to sprint.

_"13" _Terra looked at Rye, fear in her eyes.

_"12"_ Patch pointed at Lena and made a cutthroat sign.

_"11" _Mallow looked behind her at the forest.

_"10" _Evan jumped up and down.

_"9" _Autumn looked for easy prey.

_"8" _Prodigy looked at the clock nearing the end.

_"7" _Lucinda got ready to run.

_"6" _Renshaw looked at Mave and nodded.

_"5" _Lena wiped away a single tear.

_"4" _Levi was in sprinting position.

_"3" _Kelp touched his scared face.

_"2" _Bay took a deep breath.

_"1" _Christine bit her lip.

_"Ringgggg" _I jumped off my plate and my feet pounded on the concrete blocks under Neath me. I reached down to grab a blue backpack it was heavy, so it was good. I reached scythe and grabbed it, the girl who had been standing next to me, Mallow, she was on the ground trying to stay out of sight as the people ran past her and grabbed weapons as they started to fight.

"Hello deary." I said to her as I dragged the scythe on the ground causing it to create a screeching sound.

"Please don't kill me." Mallow pleaded with me.

"No." I said as I smiled and brought down the scythe across her neck. The blood started to flow instantly. Her mouth hung open as she looked at me. "Bye 10." I said as I kicked her body down.

Autumn was wielding dual swords. I watched her bring them down on the boy from three. He had 4 packs in his arms. I cocked my head at him and Autumn. He could have survived if he had not grabbed 4 packs. Autumn grabbed his hair and held him up. She said something that he couldn't make out, then she put the sword through his neck leaving him dead on the stones.

"TIDE HELP ME!" Bay screamed as the boy from 6 held her hair, Bay's whip and dagger were about three feet away.

"Kelp let her go and we let you live." I said as he neared the two and picked up Bay's dagger.

"Get the fuck out of here Tide! My fight isn't with you!" Kelp screamed at me as he put his arm around Bay's neck and started to choke her.

"Rember you asked for this." I said as he threw Bay's dagger in the space between Kelps eyes.

"Grandma, I love you..." Kelp said before he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Thank you Tide." Bay said as she grabbed her whip and dagger.

"We are District partners, we help each other." I said to her as I grabbed my scythe again and ran off to help my allies...

**DISTRICT 6 CORNOCORPIA:**

**_Skylar Roger POV:_**

I was running around the bodies that were on the ground, I already got a pack but I didn't get a weapon yet and I needed one to survive.

"Kill her!" Someone screamed as they pointed at Belladonna as she ran away with a belt of throwing knives and a backpack. She would get away.

I slid to the ground as I found a small sword that was perfect for my height. I grabbed it and was starting to run when the knife hit my leg. I hit the ground with a thud and I turn around to see the girl from 2 running over with her katana and throwing knives.

"Little girl the parties back there." She says as she drives the knife in further with her foot. "Get up and fight me!" She screams at me as I slowly stand up and raise my sword to try and defend myself. The pain in my leg is killing me, I had thought it would be burning but it was freezing, like in ice water.

"Please..." I plead with her as she swings her katana and it cuts open my cheek, letting blood pour down my face. I look around the arena one last time before her sword beheads me.

I am Skylar Rogers. Female for District 6, for the 144th Hunger Games...

**DISTRICT 8 CORNOCOPIA:**

**_Lena Reyna POV:_**

I am on the ground crying my blond hair spread around me like a halo. Patch towered over me holding a sword that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Patch, were from the same District!" I manage to say before he kicks me in the stomach.

"DO you think I care if were from the same District?" Patch says as he jabs the sword into my leg.

"ARENT YOU HUMAN!" I scream at him as his eyes glow as if they need to spill Lena's blood, on the concrete of the arena.

"Not anymore..." Patch said as he brought the sword down. I close my eyes and wait for it to kill me but it never comes. I open my eyes to find Patch lying on the ground wrestling Wolfbane, my ally.

"WOLFBANE NO!" I scream as he gets punched in the face.

"Lena run to Anselmo!" Wolfbane yells back as Patch punches him again, throwing him off.

"LENA! I WILL KILL YOU!" Patch says as he stands up and grabs his sword. I look behind me to see him hold up Wolfbane and cut his throat spilling his blood...

***** Well that's the end of part one of the Bloodbath, so there has been 6 deaths now. Please tell me what you think of the arena, for clarity I will describe it in more detail now. SO the Cornucopia is in the middle of the whole arena and it is on a plain with a concrete ground. There is a palace to the north of the Cornucopia, and the steps leading down to the ground that Tide saw, they are steps leading to a Maze in the ground. The coliseum is to the east. The city is in the south. And the forest in the west. THE island is Crete, look up the Greek myth that goes along with it.**

***Mallow Butcher- She was a good character, but I feel like she needed to die in the Bloodbath. She wasn't strong or that smart, but she had served her purpose in the games and allowed Tide to get his first kill of the games.**

**** Levi Everett Storm- I had always known that one of the tributes from the 3, and 7 alliance would die. And I thought that Lucinda was smarter than him, Mave was more clever, and Renshaw was stronger. I will miss righting about Levi, I had really enjoyed him.**

***** Kelp Smaken- Kelp was always unique being from District 6 and having the scars which made him original. I knew that he would never survive the Bloodbath, he was to shaken up mentally and physically to survive the Hunger Games.**

****** Skylar Roger- I didn't really like Skylar, she was a weak character. She had gotten better when she received her sight back. But the treatment used on her had made her a little crazy and she also became too confident in herself which was her main cause of death. Also I killed off Skylar and Kelp to show how strong the career pack was already eliminating a District.**

******* Wolfbane Stride- Wolfbane was a hero he sacrificed himself for Lena to get away from Patch who desperately wants to kill her. I didn't want to kill Wolfbane, but when he aligned himself with Lena and Anselmo his death was soon to come. Even if had to be at the hands of Patch.**


	24. Bloodbath Part 2

**VOTE ON MY POLL ON THE PROFILE IT WILL INFLUENCE THE GAMES!**

**DISTRICT 5 CORNOCOPIA:**

**_Gavin Finley POV:_**

I pounded my feet against the stone blocks on the ground towards the cornucopia, where tributes were still in a all out brawl for the best weapons and packs. I dive to the ground to grab a black backpack that seems to be exploding with goodies.

"RUN LENA!" I hear Wolfbane say as he is attacked by Patch. Patch disgusts me, he wants to kill Lena so badly, but it will most likely be his downfall in the games. I continue to run, as I reach the mouth of the Cornucopia I instantly spot a sleeks black bow, it's matching quiver full of arrows it sitting right next to it. I quickly grab the quiver and toss it around my shoulder and hold the bow. My hands are sweating from the nerves.

"NO!" Lena screams. I look over to see Wolfbane's throat being slit and his body falling to the ground empty. I take a deep breath and ignore her pleas for help. I can't worry about her anymore I need to find Belladonna. She is now my main goal, if she dies I have no reason to live without her. I curve around the corner of the Cornucopia looking out for any careers that might be lurking nearby. I see Terra Cuttingweed run into the forest her weapons bloodied.

"Gavin stop..." I hear someone say behind me. I whip my head around and grab an arrow from my lopsided quiver. It's Farro Ragweed from District 9.

"Farro... You should leave now." I say to her. I don't want to kill her, but if she makes any moves I will. My arm is taught and I raise the bow to face her heart. Farro pulls out a sword from behind her, it has someone's blood on it.

"I want to win to Gavin!" Farro whispers to me as she cocks her head and smiles. The flecks of blood on her face roll down like tears.

"Farro I'm so sorry!" I scream to her as I release the arrow. I hear her scream. I can't bear it, knowing I killed her. I open my eyes and see her on her back she's dead, no doubt about it. No one could stay that still for that long.

"Look who it is! It's Gavin the candy boy!" I hear someone say. I look up and Evan smiles at me his white shirt is splattered with blood. He must have discarded his hoodie somewhere. I take one last look at Farro and I start to run towards the little city full of houses. I think this is where I saw Belladonna run.

_Whisshh_

I hear the spear before I see it. I slid to the ground just in time to, the spear sails above me. It would have hit right where my had been previously. I whip my head around and look for Evan. He's nowhere to be seen, I figure he must have thought the spear would kill me and hasn't stayed around to see the results.

"Bella..." I say the idea of saving her remerging to my mind. There are only about three tributes left fighting at the Cornucopia, the Bloodbath shall soon be over. I get up and run towards the town, which I hope consists of Belladonna.

I slow my speed down as I hear some other tributes talking, I think it's Lena and Anselmo talking about Wolfbane. But I can't clearly make it out. I start to run again in case they were careers who were already off hunting.

"Belladonna!" I half scream half whisper into the town. It echoes, the town is almost to quiet. It feels eerie just being in it. I look around the buildings some more, it looks like they are either made of clay or stone, the occasional building is two levels but otherwise they are all ground level. They don't have and doors built in, just a gaping hole in the wall. There was one window on every side and they were probably the main source of light.

"Hahahahah!" I hear someone laugh. I know it's not another tribute, it was to high pitched and demonic to belong to any of the 24 children. Had they already released the mutts?

"God no." I say to myself as I think of having to fight mutts and other tributes to stay alive. And that's when someone tackles me. The force of impact sends me flying onto my back. I gasp for air, the stones had knocked most of the air out of my lungs, but I had my backpack and quiver on which softened my fall. I clench my hands. I had dropped the bow. I turn my head to the right and then left to see the sleek black bow lying on the ground about 5 feet away. I look into the face of my attacker. Her brown black eyes look into mine and we stop fighting. I lean up and kiss her soft pale face.

"Hey Gavin." Belladonna says to me as she pulls away and hops off of me. She picks my bow up and tosses it back to me.

"Thanks Bella." I say to her as I look at the weapons she had gotten. She had received a belt consisting of 7 throwing knives and a red backpack that wasn't as big as mine. I take the bow in my hand and pull out an arrow from my quiver and notch it. "There's mutts out already." I say to her.

"I know I heard it laugh too." Belladonna says as she pulls a knife out and wipes it off on her sleeve. We have to keep moving if we want to survive. We need to survive...

**DISTRICT 12 CORUNOCOPIA:**

**_Klaus Briggings POV:_**

I jumped off my pedestal and hide behind it. It was a good 3 feet tall and when I crouched down I could easily hide. I looked over and saw the boy from 5 shoot the girl from 9. I had looked for Karissa but I guess she had already been escorted back to the Capitol to live there forever. I wanted to live in the Capitol forever, but I needed to lose first.

"Where is he!" I hear Bay from 4 scream to the rest of her friends. They look at her bewildered.

"Who?" One of her friends asks.

"Klaus the boy from 12!" She screams back at them. Bay uncoils her whip and lets it fall around her feet. She takes out her dagger from her belt and looks into it staring at her reflection. Bay was very pretty, maybe that's what all people from District 4 look like.

"I"M RIGHT HERE!" I scream to her as I jump out from behind my pedestal and wave to them. I can see Bay's smile from here. She starts to run towards me, I also start to run I want to give the Capitol a good show before they rescue me. I turn my head around just in time to see her whip crack and wrap around my feet. I fall to the ground and scrape my chin. I look around for the Capitol attendants to be coming to take me away and replace me with a dummy. But they never come.

"Did you actually think you could win?" Bay asks me as she steps on my chest pressing down.

"Well I get to go back to the Capitol now!" I shout happily to her. I look in the sky for the hovercraft that should be coming soon.

"Your crazy." Bay says right before she drives the dagger through my heart. The Capitol attendants never came...

I am Klaus Briggings. Male for District 12 in the 144th Hunger Games...

***** Well that's the Blood Bath 8 tributes down if you include Karissa. 16 tributes left, District 6, and 12 are now out of the running for the crown.**

***Farro Ragweed- I needed another Bloodbath tribute. She was originally going to win the games, but when I found out that I had needed another Bloodbath tribute I wrote down all of their names and I drew out hers. I regret killing her already but she had to go eventually.**

**** Klaus Briggings- He was 12, and he always believed that he would go back and live in the Capitol once he was 'killed' in the games. I used him as a symbol of unhonesty, I think he was one of the more heartwarming characters but he was never going to win and I deeply regret killing him. **

**VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE IT WILL INFLUENCE THE GAMES!**


	25. Day 1 part 1

**DISTRICT 7 COLLUSEUM:**

**_Mave Puglisi POV:_**

Me, Renshaw, and Lucinda were all lucky enough to escape the Bloodbath where Levi had perished.

_"Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom." _The cannons sound. They echo through the whole arena. I look up knowing that one of those cannons was for Levi.

"What did you get in the packs?" Lucinda asks breaking me out of my daze. Renshaw had gotten three packs of all medium size. He also had gotten four throwing axes. Renshaw looks up, the front of his hoodie had been sprayed with blood and he had been trying to wipe it off since they arrived in the coliseum. Lucinda and I had both ran to the Coliseum instantly. I had grabbed her hand and we had both sprinted here not wanting to get into a conflict with another tribute weaponless. The coliseum was a great structure, it was made of all stone and had magnificent carvings of beasts and people slaying them. The archways were arched all over, as windows, doors, and just placed randomly. When we had first arrived we had walked around the whole stadium. The stadium wasn't that big, but it was of appropriate size to hide in and fight in. In the center of the coliseum was what must have been the fighting area. It was lowered into the ground and had dirt covering the ground with metal cages in the wall. We had all ran away from there.

"Well let's see." Renshaw says to us as he gives us each a pack as we sit down on the benches that watch the middle of the stadium. The pack I was handed was like a backpack but with one strap only. I rip into it wanting to see what prizes Renshaw was able to retrieve. I unzip the zipper and pull out its contents, a dagger falls out I hand that to Lucinda, since she would be no help with the axes. A water skin falls out I check it for water but its bone dry. Then a 7 foot piece of rope and a bottle of iodine.

"Oh! look what I got!" Lucinda exclaims as she holds up her things. In her pack there was a bag of dried beef, a metal bottle of water that was full, a pair of night vision goggles, and a black blanket that could clearly fit all of them. I run my hands through my hair and peer through run of the archways towards the Cornucopia. The careers are still there picking everything up and collecting their weapons that they could work with. There were only 6 of them though, and I am sure that Patch joined them, and unless someone died someone abandoned the pack.

"Okay this is good." Renshaw says as I pull my hood over my head and sit on the ground hugging my knees. I look at what Renshaw got, and I'm not disappointed. HE had also gotten a night vision goggles, he got a spare hoodie that could easily fit any of us.

"Were going to be okay." I say weakly as I look around at my allies faces. I don't know what to do in this arena, I'm only 13 I shouldn't be here. No one should.

"Are we going to sleep here?" Lucinda asks as she stands up and flips her hair back tying it with a hair tie.

"It would only seem logical. The careers are most likely going to go hunting where they for sure saw a tribute run off to. And I imagine that if Lena survived Patch will pursued the careers to hunt her down." Renshaw said as he pulled one of his axes out of his belt and felt the edge. I take a deep breath, I have found myself doing it even more since I have arrived in the arena. It must be a way to calm myself down I'm guessing.

"Seems about right." Lucinda says as she pulls her hood above her head and shudders. I haven't noticed it but the arena has been getting darker and colder. I look towards the Cornucopia again and squint my eyes for the career pack. No one is there, all I can see is tipped over boxes and supply crates. Either the careers are looking for a base camp, or they have already started to hunt. I peek my head out one of the arched windows and look at the stone ground, searching for any tributes.

"No one seems to be at the Cornucopia. I'm going to go look for some supplies." I say to my allies as I stand up and grab one of the axes from my belt, and grip it in my hand.

"Mave, no." Renshaw says to me as I start to make my way towards the steps from which we came.

"Renshaw I have to. There could be supplies down there that we need to survive! The careers couldn't have taken all of the stuff." I say to him as I move around him and slip down the stairs. I hear someone follow me. "Go back." I say into the darkness.

"I'm coming with you." I hear Lucinda say to me. Her face was more determined then I have ever seen it. Was it because Levi was no longer with them.

"Okay. Fine just follow me, and take out your dagger." I said to her as I shake my hair out of my face, and then put my hood up. Lucinda does the same. We run down the corridor of the coliseum. I whip my head around and look behind Lucinda the darkness is almost consuming us.

"Shhh..." I say to her as I slip a axe out of my belt and press against the wall. The only sound is the metal scratching against the wall.

_"Hahahaha."_ I hear someone laugh. It's not a tribute I can figure that much out. The mutts are already out. I look at Lucinda and her face is mimicking mine. We nod to each other and sprint the rest of the way. We hope out of the nearest arch and land on the ground with a soft thud. I look up and see Renshaw sitting on the top level just barley visible. You wouldn't be able to see him if you weren't working.

"This way..." Lucinda says to me as she starts running towards the place where 7 souls were separated from their bodies. I jump after her and start following her. The moonlight reflects off the golden horn that sticks in the sky like a horn from a fallen monster. We reach the Cornucopia rather quickly and instantly start searching for supplies.

"Lucinda look at this..." I say to her as I approach the horn and look closer at it. There seem to be some kind of etchings on it. I put my axe in my belt and walk closer. I look over my shoulder and see Lucinda still rummaging through the supplies looking for anything useful. "Lucinda..." I gasp. Chills go down my back as I reach my hand out to touch the horn. The drawings on the horn are of grotesque creatures and humans with horrifying disfigurements. I touch the one with half a body of a snake and a body of a women, it starts to glow.

_"Congratulation Tributes! You have summoned your first monster. There are many monster stones throughout the arena. When you activate one the monster is released into the arena and it is deadly and out for blood." _Cheshire Lucifer's voice echo around the arena.

"MAVE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lucinda screams at me as she sees the stone glowing of the snake-women.

"I-I-I pressed the button!" I say back to her as I grab my axe out of my belt and look at the glowing stone. I whip my head around the arena and look for a monster or another tribute. Lucinda walks over to the cornucopia and touches another stone this one of a half man half bull, she presses another one of a mermaid type thing.

"Oh god..." Lucinda says as she looks at me.

"What?" I ask as a tear slides down my cheek and splashes against the blood stained ground.

"They don't want us to kill each other. They want the monsters to hunt us down and _slaughter _us." Lucinda says as her finger gabs at the three glowing stones. "I have read old mythology and the monsters were just summoned are the Medusa, the Minotaur, and sirens. They are all deadly and will kill you if you even look at them for some." Lucinda screams.

"Renshaw..." I trail off as I look at the coliseum, where my only link to home is.

"Lets go back now..." Lucinda says as she grabs her newly acquired items and takes one last look at the glowing stones...

**GAMEMAKERS ROOM:**

**_Game maker Craynaven POV:_**

"Release the monsters..." I say as I signal to Ace.

"Yes sir." Ace says as he flips three levers releasing the 3 monsters. I watch them slither out of their cages and start pursuing the tributes. I look onto the T.V screens that show all of the remaining tributes. I see the Careers all wake up from their slumber in the palace and grab their weapons and get in fighting position. Lena and Anselmo grab their weapons and their eyes widen. Bella and Gavin both hug each other and they fall back asleep.

"Why do they think they are safe?" I say to the people in the room.

"No one knows why tributes build up a false a sense of security." I hear Cheshire say as he leans back in his chair and takes a swig of his champagne.

"It might be because they want to feel smarter than us." Angeling said as she flips her bright green hair over her shoulder and looks at me.

"Don't listen just obey..." I say to the room as the tributes start getting more paranoid...

****Ya so I haven't updated in a super long time. But here we are but its only 1 tribute POV soooo... Sorry. Next Chapter is going to have these POV'S Terra, Evan, Anselmo, Belladonna. And There were no deaths this chapter to. How did you like the monsters that were released to kill the tributes?**

**Please Review thanks bros and broettes...**

**-FinnicksFan...**


	26. Day 1 Part 2

**DISTRICT 2 FOREST:**

**_Terra Cuttingweed POV:_**

I slink through the forest with my hood up watching for any of the other tributes or the monsters that had just been released. I didn't want to kill Skylar, but it had to happen she needed to die for my survival. I felt bad as I had ran after Rye, but it's what needed to be done. Rye had also ran into the forest calmly with no weapons or packs. I had lost him though; he had somehow gotten away from me a former Career!

"Rye!" I whisper into the darkness hoping for a response. I grab my katana from its sheath and hold it in front of me, looking for anything. I had managed to get a bright blue pack after I had killed Skylar; it contained one dagger, two packs of dried meat, and about 25 feet of rope I had also got a belt of 5 throwing knives. I continue walking hoping I can find Rye soon. I hear some rustling in the bushes beside me. I dive into the undergrowth and grip my katana tighter. I hope that it's not a mutation or the careers out hunting for victims.

"When we find Terra she's going to die for abandoning us!" I hear Autumn say before I see her. The others respond with jeers of excitement. I slink further into the shadows as I see their boots. I hold my breath not wanting to move. I send a silent prayer to the gods for making me put my hood up.

"Do you hear something?" Bay asks. I can see them in my head clearly. Bay is holding her whip and dagger, Tide with his scythe. Evan and Prodigy with spears. And Autumn with her dual swords. I swallow my breath. I scoot a few more inches, careful to not disrupt or rustle the bushes.

"No… Let's keep going people are still alive." Autumn says as all of the boots run past kicking up dirt in my face. I wait there for about 5 minutes before I crawl out from under the bushes. The pack gets caught in the bushes but I tug it off. I look towards the way they ran and see the beams of their flashlights cutting through the darkness.

"Rye!" I whisper again into the darkness. I hope that I find him before the careers do. Then my rebellion will be up in flames and gone. The anthem starts to play and I look up into the sky to see the fallen tributes. First it's Levi from 3, followed by Skylar and Kelp from 6. There is a pain in my stomach when Skylar's face looks down on me. Then to appear is Farro, Mallow, Wolfbane, and Klaus. All gone. The anthem ends and I start to move on. The seal of the Capitol has not yet vanished when I see the eyes staring back at me. I don't know if it's a mutt or a fellow tribute.

"Who's there?" I snarl towards the darkness as I grab my katana and get ready to swing.

"It's me Rye." Rye says as he steps out of the darkness with his hands up in the air.

"Rye where have you been?!" I ask as I grab the dagger from my pack and hand it to him.

"In the trees following you around all day." Rye says as he takes the dagger and looks around for other tributes. "Did you hear about the mutts?" Rye asks.

"Yes and that might ruin our plan." I say. The Capitol might be blocking this conversation out right now. Just briefly showing us so they can know we are in an alliance.

"No they won't. They will help us." I say as we start walking in the opposite direction of the careers. "Do you know where they are camping out?" I ask Rye as we hop over a fallen tree log. I look back at it and notice that it looked like it had been chopped down; the mutts are the only answer to my question. We both quicken our pace.

"The palace." He says as he raises his hand and points to the huge palace that overlooks the arena. It is painted red and white, if the Game makers where to have a feast it would definitely be there. No tribute could miss it and it would eventually draw out the tributes if it got to boring.

"They so would." I say as we walk deeper into the unknown

**_Evan Spark POV:_**

We had been searching the forest for 2 hours after the Bloodbath had ended and we hadn't found one tribute yet. We were probably the worst career pack ever. First we lost Terra, then we had to recruit Patch, and now we couldn't find one freaking tribute to kill! Last year the careers alone killed 7 tributes after the Bloodbath had ended. I can only hope I can get back to District 2 soon.

"Where are we going?" Bay asks as she runs her finger over the edge of her knife. Her forehead is gleaming with sweat. I feel my own forehead and find the same result. I look around at my alliance and see that everyone but Patch looks exhausted. He is to intent on killing Lena to focus on anything else. I have no idea how big the arena is or where the other tributes or mutts are located. I have to tip my hats to the Game makers for making such an amazing arena.

"We are killing the traitor and Lena, whatever we find first." Patch says as he pushes her backwards. I move to catch her from falling. Patch is a creep. And was only let in on Autumns behalf. I will kill him first as soon as we start to backstab.

"Chill out man!" Tide says to him as he grabs his scythe and walks over to Bay. I shake my hair trying to get some of the heat away from me. The temperature in the forest seems to be allot hotter than outside. The only reason we came here is because this is where we saw most of the tributes run in to it, thinking it would give them camouflage.

"We should probably head back." I say as chills go down my back. I look over at Autumn and Prodigy; they had both taken the leader type role of the alliance. I and Terra would have been the original leaders, being from District 2 and all. But once she left us no one would want me as leader, so I didn't object when they volunteered.

"What do you mean go back? We haven't killed anyone since the Bloodbath!" Prodigy screams at me as he walks over and jabs the spear into my stomach. I flinch back and look at them. We really were the worst career pack. We don't even get along. I might even go AWOL like Terra; she probably had the right idea.

Something howls in the distance and I grip my spear tighter. I don't really want to fight anyone else for the rest of today. We continue to walk foreword. I look over at the District 4 tributes and they are whispering to each other. Autumn and Prodigy are talking together, and me and Patch are the odd ones out. And Patch seems to hate everyone.

We keep walking before the forest explodes. I fly backwards and fall against the tree. Knocking the breath out of me. I roll on my side to see Bay sprawled out on the ground and Tide running in the opposite direction. Prodigy is the first one back on his feet, followed by Patch, me, Autumn, and then Bay. They seem to forget about Tide as we all look around for what could have caused the explosion. Then the beast tumbles through the trees. It is half man and half what looks to be bull. Its holding a giant axe and looking at all of us with its eyes widened. It swings its axe at Autumn she dives out of the way just in time to avoid being decapitated. Its axe gets stuck in the tree and we all take it as our chance to attack. I threw my spear and it sticks into its side causing it to wail in pain. Prodigy is stabbing the beast with his spear as he lunges in and out of its way of attacks. Patch and Bay are either holding back only occasionally whipping it or stabbing it with the sword. Autumn had hoped on its back and drove both her swords into his back. I smile; at them this mutt would be better than a tribute. I walk over and try to grab my spear from its side. I grab it and as soon as I jump back the best swings its axe into my side of my stomach. I fall to the ground and lay there for what seems to be 5 hours before Bay runs over and looks down at me.

"Hey Evan. You're going to be okay, were going to fix you up." Bay says as she props me up against the tree. I Am now able to see my legs and the axe and cut in deep. My shirt and pants were now soaked in blood and I could see my intestines spilling out. I swallow my pain.

"Good bye everyone." I say before my eyes roll back into my head Bay screams my name, and the cannon booms.

I am Evan Spark. Male from District 2 of the 144th Hunger Games…

**DISTRICT 5 CITY:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

_Boom_

The cannon jolt me awake. I grab my throwing knives and stand poised ready to through them at anyone or anything that might walk through the door. I see Gavin has gotten up loaded an arrow and also has it pointed at the door.

"I'll be right back." I say to him as I zip my jacket up. I look over at him and he nods, he walks over to the nearest window and aims the bow out searching for any targets that might try to harm me. I walk down the stairs silently like a cat. I keep wondering who that cannon had belonged to. Who had just left the arena and was being sent home in a cold box.

"No." I tell myself silently as I try to shake my head of these things. I can't feel sorry for the tributes if I want to win. I need to just care about Gavin and my own survival, no one else matters anymore. The cool air hits my face and I am glad I had zipped up my jacket. While the boys had gotten what looked liked think shorts the girls had gotten shorts also but with a black skirt that didn't even go past half of my thighs. I sigh thinking of the Capitol happy that they can see some skin. I tug down on my skirt unconsciously, fearing the prying eyes. I and Gavin's romance must be all they are talking about in the Capitol right now. The last time two tributes had a thing for each other was with Katniss and Peeta, and we all know how that had ended.

I look back up towards where Gavin is perched like a hawk sitting waiting to launch his arrow into someone's skull. I walk up and down the row of houses three times before I walk back into the house where we had slept.

"See anything?" Gavin asks as soon as I walk back up the steps. I shake my head no and walk over to the packs picking them up and tossing one to Gavin. He reaches his hand out and catches it.

"We need to move, we have been here to long and it has worn out its comfort for me." I day to him as I pull down my hood and take a sharper knife out of my belt. We need to move fast if we want to get out of her by morning. "Where should we go?"

"I have no idea Bella." Gavin says to me as he walks down the stairs. I quickly follow him. "Should we stay in the city? It gives us good cover." Gavin says to me as we take a right out of the building. I can hear waves crashing. We must be near a beach or some kind of water source.

"How much water do we have left?" I ask him as we continue to walk down the street.

"Not much. Won't last us till morning either. And I am already getting hungry." Gavin says as we keep walking.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I hear the telltale song of the sponsor gift ringing above us. I look up and see that the parachute is descending quickly and about to reach the ground. Gavin lunges his hands out to catch it as he pulls it in closer to him.

"In here." I say to him as we run into the nearest building to open our prize. I would hate to be killed out in the open right after getting a sponsor gift. We slowly take apart the container and it reveals two loafs of bread wrapped in tinfoil and a bottle of liquid labeled poison.

"They answered our prayers." Gavin says to me as he hands me two slices of bread and the bottle of poison. "Eat that and then we can soak your knives and my arrow tips in it to provide a quicker death for our opponents." Gavin says while chewing his food.

"Okay and I heard waves. So water must be close by, so we can fill up our canteens." I say as I shove a fistful of bread in my mouth. We would be fine in this arena. Just fine…

**DISTRICT 10 PALACE GARDENS:**

**_Anselmo Pillar POV:_**

Lena and I had ran straight to the Palace after the Bloodbath had ended. Lena was crying most of the time that Wolfbane was now dead and Christine was nowhere to be found. She had calmed down now, and when the careers had ran into the palace we ducked behind a few rows of roses that provided great cover. Lena had gotten a crossbow with 15 bolts she could easily fit in her pockets. Her black skirt had been torn in her confrontation with Patch. I could tell that the cold was getting to her. I had gotten a pack of lighters and some rope in my pack. I know that the Capitol will never let me live. And they probably won't let Lena live now since she aliened herself with me. The terriost named Anselmo.

"Where should we go?" Lena asked me as her teeth chattered. She was getting cold and would probably die from it if they don't get somewhere warmer soon. I needed gunpowder or something that could explode, if I want to make an impact on these games. I need to embarrass the Capitol one way or another.

"This way." I say to her as we head to the front of the palace. We had saw all of the Careers leave to go hunt for tributes that were wondering around. And from the sound of the cannon that they had heard it looked like they had found one. We were going to go into the maze that was under the arena. It was easily the safest place from the other tributes and the mutts. "We are going to the maze Lena. It will be warmer there." I say as we walk to the front of the palace.

The entrance to the maze was about 20 steps into the ground and there were torches lining the wall for light.

"What way first?" Lena says as she loads a bolt and raises it ready to fire at anything that appears.

"This way." I say to her as I grab a torch off the wall and we turn right. Our footsteps echo in the darkness, and even with the light it only illuminates about 5 steps in front of us. "Hurry, they can be back anytime." I say to Lena as we quicken our pace into the maze. We take a series of turns and twists into the maze, and I make a point in remembering the path we took in case we ever need to escape.

"There's water!" Lena says as she flips her sun bleached hair over her shoulder and touches the wall. I do the same, I find trails of what looks like to be clean water running down the walls. I take the water bottle we got and shake it. The water that's in it swishes around. There was a fountain in front of the palace where we stopped to drink and fill up our water. We did it before the careers appeared, giving us plenty of time to escape to the garden.

"We can get more water later. Right now we need food and to get away from the other tributes." I say to her as we make a left and another right. We need to get lost from other tributes, but not lost ourselves. There are rats and mice and other small rodents running around the maze that will have to be our food supply.

_Twingg_

I hear the crossbow fire and I turn my head to Lena and look at her. She is already loading another bolt and aiming it at another mouse that's scattering away. She fires and it's dead. She walks over to both of the rodents she killed takes the bolts outs and puts them in one of the pockets of her backpack.

"What we need to eat something!" Lena says to me as she loads the crossbow again.

"Well Lena you're no longer the blubbering girl who cries every minute, now you're a little bad ass!" I say as I jab her in the shoulder with a soft punch. She giggles. We will be fine. We will survive the arena with both of our skills. And if the Capitol kills me Lean will be going home…

*****Well that's day one! And another tribute joins the ranks of the dead! Here is his afterword…**

***Evan Spark- The careers were getting a little to strong. And they were never going to be the perfect batch since Terra had abandoned them. And Evan had been the only one to recognize it. HE was easily one of the smarter careers who knew his limits and didn't want to kill every single tribute on the first day. He was logical. I thank you for submitting Evan to play in these games, but he was never going to win. He was a career of course but he had doubts which made him a weaker tribute then the District 1 and 4 tributes. Also Bay was really the only other career who showed any emotion when he died. Showing that only Bay and Evan were the ones with humanity left in them.**

********** So we are down to 15 tributes with Evan gone and out. I know the alliances are getting a bit crazy so I will provide them right now. Oh and during Evan's POV it said Tide had ran away. Yep you guessed right he also ditched the careers. SO here are the alliances.**

**Careers- **_Autumn(D1), Prodigy (D1), Bay (D4), Patch (D8)_

**Career pack # 2- **_Lucinda (D3), Mave(D7), Renshaw (D7)_

**Lover's Alliance- **_Belladonna (D5), Gavin (D5)_

**Allies- **_Lena(D8), Anselmo(D10)_

**Allies-** _Terra (D2), Rye (D9)_

**Loaners- **_Tide (D4), Christine(D11)_

******Well theirs the alliances. And just so you know Christine is fine no need to worry about her, I know there haven't been allot of talk about her. So what do you guys think of the alliances? Of Evan's death? Of the tributes in the maze? Or the D5 tributes with the first sponsor gift? Please review**

**VOTE ON THE POLL!**


	27. Day 2 Part 1

**DAY 2: REMAINING TRIBUTES= 15:**

**DISTRICT 11 FOREST:**

**_Christine Orchard POV:_**

I run through the forest with the leaves and vines whipping my face and arms. My skirt gets torn multiple times but I have to keep running. I heard the voices of the careers and I don't want to be one f their victims. Ever since I have heard that cannon last night I have been wondering who it was. And who left the arena. I managed to get out of the Bloodbath with a pack with a small skin of water and a bottle with 5 iodine tablets, I had also been able to pick up a small knife which I had been able to kill a fat bird with white feathers. I hadn't been able to escape the cornucopia battle with any of my weapons that I had been skilled at.

"Ugh." I say as I jump over a log and wiggle underneath it. I listen for voices or sounds of the careers crashing through the undergrowth trying to look for me. I put my head over my mouth so I can listen better.

After about 10 minutes I decide I am safe and crawl back out. I walk in a diagonal line for about 30 minutes before I reach the edge of the tree line. I quickly scale a tree with plenty of foliage to hide me from any tributes that are looking for me. My eyes scan the area where the Bloodbath took place, I don't see anything that could really be of any use except maybe a net, or a spear that is buried in the ground about 30 feet away. I consider risking it and going out but I decide not to and just hang out in my tree.

After about 5 hours of sitting in the tree and sensing no danger I hope of the branch and start to collect firewood that won't smoke. I need to eat if I want to stay alive.

_SANPPP_

I break another piece of wood in half and toss it on my small pile of wood. I look up towards the leaves, if my fire does smoke the tress will be able to hide some of it. I walk about 60 yards before I find a stream of water where I can fill my water skin up in. It looks relatively clean so I don't risk using an iodine tablet just yet. And if it does get me sick hopefully I will get some medicine from sponsors. Surely I just have some money saved up in the bank from Sever being the victor from last year, and Wolfbane out and not have to worry about sharing with him.

"Damn I should have gone with Lena and Anselmo…" I say as I start to walk back towards my pile of firewood. At least if I had allied with them I would have been able to have three sponsors working together to send us gifts.

"AHHH!" I hear someone scream. I duck behind a tree and climb it in record time. Probably because I know my life is on the line. I look through the leaves to see Tide crashing through the forest looking behind him as he slices his scythe through the air trying to cut a clear path ahead. I glare at him. He is using _my scythe!_ I should have got that in the Bloodbath not him! I watch him break through the final layers of the forest until he reaches the pavement area where the Cornucopia is located. I can hear his feet pounding against the ground as he runs towards the coliseum away from me. My eyes widen and I quickly turn my head back towards the way he was running from. I grab my dagger from my backpack and hold it tight as I climb higher up the tree not wanting to meet what he was running from.

_"Hahahahaha…"_ I hear a female voice say. It is to high pitched to belong to any of the tributes, it can only belong to a mutation. The thing Cheshire was taking about last night!

"_Where are you my tributes?"_ The voice says in almost a hiss. And that's when I see her, the woman is only woman from the waist up, her hair is made out of snakes and her eyes seem to glow green. Her lower body is snake and it is emerald green, it looks as if she is part of the forest herself. Her white dress that she is in is scratched and torn. This had to be what Tide was running from. The woman starts to slither back the way she came as her hands scratch the trees and rip off the bark.

"Oh god… I just met Medusa…" I say as I remember some of the things we had learned about her in school. She was the one who would turn people to stone…

****** Well so there wasn't a death or really anything that happened this chapter… It was actually kind of dull, so ya I am sorry about that but I can't go killing tributes every chapter! Then I would run out :P. So what did you guys think? We hadn't really heard much of Christine since before the games really… I don't even think I mentioned her once in the Bloodbath… Oh well here she is ready to fight. What did you think of Medusa chasing Tide? Where do yo think Tide is headed to? How well do you think the other tributes are doing not knowing who died (Evan)? Leave a review and see ya next time!**

****Next update will most likely have Autumn, Renshaw, and Someone else I don't know yet…**

**-FinnicksFan…**


	28. Nightmares and Dreams

*****Well I am actually going to try naming my chapters now! Tell me what you think of them guys!**

**DAY 2: REMAINING TRIBUTES= 15:**

**DISTRICT 1 PALACE:**

**_Autumn Mistveil POV:_**

We had walked back to the palace in silence after Evan had died. Knowing that tonight his face will appear in the sky shinning down on us, of course I was saddened by the loss of a fellow career. But we all couldn't win anyways. I start to mentally go through my alliance in my head. _Me, Prodigy, Bay, and Patch…_ There are only 4 careers left out of an original 6 person alliance. I look over at Bay as my bronze curls bounce, she was also now a sufferer of her district partner abandoning her. Oh well, he will die eventually. It is about 3:00 now and we have all been suffering from no longer having a strong alliance what it was supposed to have been. _Ugh, we are supposed to be running this game not hiding from it…_

"Are we staying here for the rest of the day?" Bay asks as her hair falls over her face as she looks at the ground. We were all in one of the bigger rooms in the palace and we seem to have made bass camp here. We all seem fairly comftorbale, there are enough beds and couches for all of us to sleep on and be comftorble.

"Yes probably, unless one of you wants to follow in the steps of Evan." Prodigy says to the group as he holds his spear closer to him looking at the door. We had barricaded it with chairs that we weren't using and made sure that we could still escape if nessacerray. I walk over to one of the dressers and open the drawers.

Empty.

Just like they had been when we first got here. I don't know why I keep doing it. I'm guessing it's to reassure myself that I will be home soon with dressers full of clothes.

"We are killing a tribute tomorrow no matter what." Patch says as he picks up his sword. Of course I am glad I recruited Patch into the Careers, but he is frightened sometimes. The way he slit the boy from 11's neck. It was like he was just trying to scare Lena away from us. And if she is scared away from us then we can't kill her.

"I don't understand why Tide ran from us when the mutts attacked. Maybe if he had stayed Evan would still be alive." I say to the group as I walk back towards them, stepping over the packs that we brought here from the cornucopia.

"It's because he was scared. He is only 13 and he doesn't belong here! None of us do!" Bay screams at me as her hands wrap around her whip, uncoiling it. Bay didn't look that strong, but she had gotten a fairly well score in the training center and she had also killed the boy Kelp in the Bloodbath. She had shown that she was worthy of being a career multiple times.

"He killed 2 people in the Bloodbath! Why should he be scared of that! What I think is that he abandoned us just like Terra." I say to her as I grab one of my dual swords and I storm off to the balcony. Looking for a place to vent. The cool air hits me and I zip up my hoodie.

I need to win these games. I need to go home. I want to kill.

I hear footsteps behind me and I wait for the words to be spoken.

"Lay off Bay a little, she is alone now basically. And we have to stick together if we want one of us to go home." Prodigy says as he leans against the balcony. The golden glow of the cornucopia compliments his complexion. Prodigy was once the boy I resented, from volunteering for Tristan. And now he is my closest ally in the games. If I lose him I probably will abandon the careers.

"God Prodigy, our alliance is terrible." I say as my hair whips around in the wind. I am now looking at the lush gardens bellow, where small animals dance between the bushes and trees. They are eating a small fruit, and it seems as if they aren't dying.

"We aren't that bad. I mean it's like we have to Districts right now. And we have each other!" Prodigy says as he looks around the arena, searching for any tributes to hunt down.

"You know that we can't both go home." I say to him as I watch him.

"I know but, I would rather be friends then be like Lena and Patch. Who want to kill each other constantly?"

"Hahaha ya, but we were a little like that in the beginning."

"Well at least we are friends now."

"Ya at least we are."

I look around and observe the arena. The coliseum casts a shadow almost twice as big as the actual thing. We are going to have to search that for tributes soon. The little city looks almost golden in the sunlight and it looks welcoming and heartwarming. Not cold blooded and death like. I would have liked to live in a place like this if the Hunger Games weren't around. Maybe if I win I can come back here and live here. I know that will never happen, the dead bodies of the tributes may leave but their souls will be trapped here forever…

**DISTRICT 7 COLLUSEUM:**

**_Renshaw Glade POV:_**

We had been in the Coliseum for quite some time before, the cannon had sounded in the middle of the night. We had waked up startled and grabbed our weapons in a fighting position. We were just glad the cannon didn't belong to any of us.

"Renshaw pass me some water." Lucinda says as she chops up a small fruit she had found on a tree outside the Coliseum. It was completely edible and, we had been eating it for the last 4 hours. There was also a small fountain which sprouted fresh water and it was actually pretty cold.

"Ya here you go." I say to her as I toss one of the three bottles of water that were attached to my pack. I see Mave sitting a few feet away from us and I frown at her. She knows that she and Lucinda had summoned the mutts, and we had all been betting on that the death was because of one.

"Mave come here!" I say to her over the winds. She looks over her brown hair fling like a fire that can't be quenched. She shakes her head and hugs her knees. I don't know why she is so shaken up; you have to kill in the Hunger Games even if it is indirectly.

"She will be fine." Lucinda says to me as she reaches out and touches my knee. I look up and her black hair falls against her pale skin. "We should rest, we can't stay awake forever." She says as I nod to her. Lucinda has been through way more than I had.

I lay down on the concrete blocks knowing that Mave, and Lucinda will have to die if I want to win. It has to be done.

_"Renshaw! Renshaw!" I hear someone calling my name in a dream state. I open my eyes and the world is on fire, the 23 other tributes are there all on their podiums looking around. Except at the cornucopia instead of weapons are our loved ones. I see Rowan and his fiancé, I see a woman holding a little boy in her arms looking at Belladonna. Emerald, Maves friend is waving towards her, as Mave cries. An older woman sheds a few tears as she reaches out towards Kelp. A man and a woman hg as they see Autumn. _

_"Renshaw!" The voice screams again. I look around as I try to find the voice. The gong rings and everyone runs towards their family, Evan is the first one to reach his family his brother and sister embrace him in a hug, and that when the screams begin. _

_"HELP!" I hear Evan scream as his ginger haired sister bites him in the neck; His brother pulls out a knife and stabs him in the stomach. I look around to see Mave being clawed at y Emerald, Lucinda being ripped apart by her mother and brother. Rowan walks towards me and I start to run, Autumn and Lena have followed me but I see Autumns other rip her back. I and Lena keep running until we hit a wall. _

_"HELP!" Lena screams as her family dragged her back towards the Cornucopia. I close my eyes just as Rowan reaches me…_

I wake up gasping for air and covered in sweat. Mave I perched over me holding one of hr axes. Lucinda is pouring cold water onto a rag and dabbing my face.

"Thanks…" I say as I think about the nightmare I just had.

"Are you okay?" Mave asks tenderly as she takes a step away from me. Mave, she was so strong in the beginning of the games, she helped Lucinda escape the Bloodbath. And now she was as fragile as a newborn child.

"Yea I am finding, just a bad dream." I say to her as I stand up and look out one of the arches and towards the Cornucopia. No family members.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucinda asks me as she stands hands me the rag.

"No." I say point out. I take the rag and wash my face.

"NO!" I hear Lucinda scream. I whip around to see Tide holding Mave by the neck with a dagger at her neck.

"Tide, please let her go." I say to him as I reach for one of my axes. I see Lucinda pull out her dagger and hold it out to Tide. Tide had gotten 2 kills in the Bloodbath; I did not want Mave to be his third.

"I know where the Careers are hiding I can help you guys if you let me. We can be a team." Tide says as he releases Mave and she runs towards me her face covered in tears.

"Okay you can join our alliance, you can't do anything like that anymore though, Okay?" I say as I hold Mave and put my axe in my belt.

"Okay I won't." Tide says as he gets out his pack and starts distributing his food evenly to all of us.

"I just want my dreams to come true." Mave says to me through her tears. _Nightmares are dreams too…_

*****Well that's day 2 and its over. Next chapter will Have POV of Belladonna, Tide, Patch, and you guys can vote for some one in the comments below… SO no deaths, but Tide now joins the career pack #2. There will be a death next chapter just so you guys know. Don't want you to bail on me :P. I had a version of the story where Tide killed Mave, and then was killed by Lucinda. But Lucida recived a fatal wound which caused her to die, leaving Renshaw by himself. Would you guys have rather had tat version or did you like that the new ally was found?**

**Please Review.**

**-****FinnicksFan...**


	29. Beware the Secrets

**DAY 3: Remaining Tributes: 15**

**DISTRICT 5 CITIES:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

We walk towards the crashing waves in silence. Last night we had seen Evan's face smile down at us in the sky. We couldn't believe it, a District 2 tribute eliminated on Day 1. We hadn't eaten since last night so we were pretty much full, but we hadn't drunk anything since we had arrived in the arena. I lick my lips trying to wet them.

"We are almost there…" Gavin trails off as our boots crunch against the ground. I almost want to sprint towards the water and drink it, but there could be a tribute waiting to kill. I pull out one of knives that I had dipped in poison and start to become more alert. We haven't seen another tribute since the Bloodbath, and I would like it to stay like that.

"I think it's clear." I say to Gavin as I put the knife back in my belt and pull out one of the water bottles from the packs. I see Gavin drop his bow on the ground and run to the water dunking his face under. I hadn't realized it but it had been getting hot. I put my hair up in a ponytail and shimmy out of my clothes; I am left in a white under shirt and a pair of black shorts. I do a swan dive into the water as it surrounds me and envelops me in its liquid haven. When I come up I see Gavin stripping off his shirt and jumping in the water next to me.

"CANNON BALL!" He screams as he flies through the air. The splash douses me again and I start to laugh. This was like our little break from the games.

"Having fun?" I ask almost sarcastically as I swim over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Very." HE says as he leans in for a kiss. I lean in as I feel his warm lips touch mine. I pull away and put my head in the crook of his shoulder. I look around I hope no tributes come; we would be easy prey right now.

"I want to go home Gavin." I say as my eyes shut and darkness surrounds my sight.

"SO do I Bella. So do me." He says as he sets me down in the shallow water and sits beside me. I bury my feet in the sand and I grab his hand and trace a number 5 on his palm.

"How many of us are left?" I ask as he looks out to the water, his eyes searching for anything on the horizon.

"15, on Day 3." He says as he looks down and smiles at me. We both know that we both can't win; I just don't want to end up killing him in the finals. I can't.

"We can go home together." I lie as I lean into his arm and look up and kiss him. He kisses me back and we sit there thinking about the life we could have had if we hadn't been reaped.

About 20 minutes pass before anything happens.

"Gavin what's that?" I ask as something ripples in the water about 20 feet away. It's getting closer, I start to get out of the water and walk back towards the shore. And then it hops out of the water, the mutt is wielding a trident and its wet hair is dripping full of seaweed. "GAVIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"_Ready to play?"_ The mutt asks as it throws the trident at Gavin. Gavin barley moves out of the way in time.

"What is it?" Gavin screams to me as he runs for his bow and clothes. I quickly follow suit.

"I think it's a mermaid!" I scream as I reach my belt of knives.

"BELLA BEHIND YOU!" I hear Gavin scream. I whip my head around to see the mermaid thing grab a net from her waist and through it full sped at me. I lunge towards the right but not fast enough; I feel the net wrap around my legs and start to drag me back into the water towards the woman. I look over to Gavin as my nails dig into the sand trying to stop myself from being pulled. He grabs one of his arrows from his quiver and shoots it at the woman.

"Gavin! Help me!" I scream to him as I feel the water touch my feet, I try to scramble away but the net only tightens dragging me further into the water. My hands scramble for one of my knives at my belt.

"Bella! Hold on!" Gavin screams as he fires another arrow, and runs towards me. I had finally managed to get the knife out by time Gavin got to me.

"Here…" I say to him as I hand him the knife and the net pulls me away from him. HE grabs my arm and pulls me back until he reaches my feet. I look behind me to look at the monster. Her green hair is now stained red; one of Gavin's arrows had lodged itself in her neck. The other arrow had hit her forearm which was wielding the net, which must have caused her to loosen her grip.

"Bella Run!" Gavin says as he brings his arm down and slices the rope. Severing it from the grasp of the monster. The woman falls back into the water as she is no longer being held up by our weight. I rip the net off me and run towards the beach grabbing our clothes and water bottles. I look over to see Gavin grabbing the packs and his weapons. These games have only just begun…

**DISTRICT 4 COULLESEUM:**

**_Tide Cecil POV:_**

I jump over Maves back and drive my scythe through a mutt's neck. I hit the ground and summersault out of the way of its falling body. I stand up against the wall with Mave and Renshaw on either side of me and Lucinda next to Mave. I look around and see their hands tighten around the weapons they hold.

"Ready?" Renshaw asks as he holds his axe in the air and gets ready to chuck it at someone.

"Always!" Mave says as she does the same. I look at the monsters that surround us; there is one that Lucinda called a Centaur, a satyr, a dwarf, a werewolf, and a giant rat. We had figured out that the Game Makers had included the Coliseum as a practice base where you could summon mutts and monster simply by twisting a stone with their picture on it. We had been killing the mutts for the whole day and it seems to be going well.

"GO!" Lucinda screams as she holds her dagger out in front of her and charges towards the dwarf. The dwarf, he had a long brown bearded that was braided and full of dead animals. One of his eyes had already been torn out by Lucinda and she was ready to finish the job. I leap towards the Centaur as I swing my scythe towards the ground trying to make contact with it. The Centaur is half man half horse and he had previously been carrying a bow but when Renshaw had thrown his axe he had snapped it in half.

"Ugh…." I hear Mave say as one of her axes hit the satyr in the stomach causing blood to squirt out at her. She runs towards the dead mutt and grabs the axe as she goes and starts to attack the giant rat. I see her jump on its back and bury the axe into its back; a psychotic smile stretches across her face as she rips the axe out showering her in blood.

"Ah!" I exclaim as the Centaur sweeps my feet out from under me with his broken bow. I look up in to the monsters face and he smiles. Or what you could call a smile. "Die Bitch!" I scream as I swing my scythe in his soft underbelly, spewing blood all over my shorts and shoes. I slid out from under neath its dead body as I look around at my new allies fighting the monsters. Lucinda had finished off the satyr and is now stabbing it reputedly; Mave is now covered in blood and white fur. Renshaw was finishing the werewolf by decapitating it.

"WAIT!" I scream as I notice something metallic fall from the monsters body. I run over to where Renshaw was standing and pick up the metal box. It is about 3 inches all around with a few buttons on the sides labeled with letters.

"What is that?" Mave asks as she walks over and crouches down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucinda come up behind me and look at the box I held.

"Give that to me!" Lucinda screams as she rips it from my hands and starts to tinker with it. I watch her hands move fluently as the blood from the monsters drips off them and stains the ground. "Watch this." She says her for finger reaches for one of the buttons that had the letter _M _on it. Her fingers push the button down and a blue light explodes out of the box. I shield my eyes thinking it's some kind of bomb. I hear Mave scream.

"Oh my God!" Renshaw exclaims. I open my eyes and look at what's in front of me. The blue light had been a map of the arena. There were flashing green dots and flashing red dots. "That's the arena!" Renshaw says as he looks at 4 green dots that are flashing in what looks to be the coliseum.

"How?" Mave whispers as she looks at two green dots slowly move from the beach to the city.

"Those dots are the remaining tributes." I say as I look at what looks to be the palace and I see the dots that belong to the careers moving around.

"What the hell?" Lucinda says as she looks at the dots that belong to us. I look and I see one flashing red dot approaching us.

I know what the red dots mean now.

I turn my head just in time to see Renshaw be cut in half by the dwarf.

Mave is the first to react. She picks up one of her axes and whips it between the eyes of the dwarf.

_Boom_

I turn around and look at the dots, and I see the dot that belonged to Renshaw slowly flicker out…

**DISTRICT 8 PALACE:**

**_Patch Nishiki POV:_**

The cannon wake me from my slumber. I snap awake and look around, all of my allies are still alive and doing the same thing. I look over to the balcony, I jump off the couch I was sleeping on and run to the balcony. I let my eyes scan the arena for any sign of the hover craft retrieving the body of the fallen tribute.

_There_

I see the hover craft metaerilze near the coliseum. It dips down 2 times before it finally disappears. I look down at my hands, the dirt on them seems to be permanently stuck on me, I don't even think the people in the Capitol will be able o remove it, when I win of course. I need to win Wionna is counting on me; everyone must think I am a big jerk trying to kill Lena. But I would have to any way if I want to go home. Not _everyone_ can live, it doesn't work like that.

"Where did they die?" Bay asks from behind me. I turn around to see her braiding her hair, her fingers move quickly and elegantly as she tries to finish the quick task before they go and hunt for the killer. Her dagger is already in her belt and her whip is coiled around at her waist with it tucked in at her waist band.

"The coliseum is where they died." I say plainly as I walk over to the couch and grab my sword. I spin it around a few times before placing it in my sheath. Autumn is holding her dual swords ready for a fight, and Prodigy is sharpening one of his spears on the edge of a rock table.

"Ready to play?" Autumn asks us as she kicks open the door and walks out. We all follow her like hurt puppies. How easy would it be to kill them all? I would easily become the next victor within a few days. I look at my reflection in the sword, I smile to myself. I have already lost some weight in the arena; you can see it when you look at the size of my clothes.

The walk to the coliseum takes less than 30 minutes. If they are looking for a tribute to kill they will be sorely mistaken, if the tribute that just made the kill had any common sense they would have bolted about 25 minutes ago.

"SO how many of us are left?" Bay asks nervously. Her long pale fingers wrap around her dagger looking around for any tributes.

"14." I answer her as I shove my way past. When I enter the coliseum I am shocked at all the blood on the ground. "GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!" I scream.

"What?" Autumn says as she walks up behind me. "Oh my god… That's allot of blood." Her eyes widen as she gets closer to the edge.

"I wonder who will be next." I say carelessly as I toss my sword up in the air and look at Bay. Bay's fate will soon be sealed and I will make sure it will be by me…

********Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I didn't mean to but I always just kept putting it off! I am really sorry! So hears Renshaw…**

***Renshaw Glade- I really liked Renshaw but he died fair and square. HE should have kept his guard up while Lucinda was playing with the box thing. He was by far in my top 10 tributes for this SYOT. I didn't want to kill him but *Sigh* I guess I had to. He wasn't strong enough to win the Hunger Games, he was a very emotional kind of character and he needed to be put down! Thanks Renshaw for dying for our entertainment!**

**Sooooo what did you guys think? There were a bunch of mutt confrontations this chapter! I am sorry again it took so long. Who should be in the next POV? What do you guys think of the Box that shows the Arena? Who are your Top 3 tributes? THANKS MY TRIBUTES! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-FinnicksFan…**


	30. The Capitol Games

**THE CAPITOL:**

**_Gamemaker Craynaven POV:_**

I look on the screens which show the tributes scrambling around, some trying to figure out who died, some trying to hunt down the killer, some running from it. I rest my chin in the palm of my hand as the screen shows Anselmo and Lena running through the maze. If they get lost In it will surely lead to their demise.

"Sir, should we send out more monsters?" Ace asks me as his hand hovers over the button.

"No, let them rest. We already killed one of them today." I say back to him as I watch his hand retreat back and start typing in codes. I stand up from my chair and walk around the room where my assistants and fellow Gamemaker are busy trying to control these games. I don't know why though, these games are fool proof. Unless of course something happens…

No. I can't think like that. There hasn't been a tribute saving for 17 years, and when that did happen they only managed to rescue the girl from 10 and the boy from 5. The Capitol army must have eliminated the group who called themselves Delirium.

"When do you think the next tribute will die Sir," I hear Ace ask me. I brush him off lost in my thoughts.

"Ace… Go check if Renshaw's body has been retrieved…" I command him.

"Sir, of course it has been retrieved. We saw it on the screen." He says back confused.

"I said, Go." I say this time much more sternly. Ace looks up at me and stands, he quickly scurries up the steps towards the body retrieval center. If _Delirium _gets any of these tributes my head will be on the line. I look up towards the screen.

"Angeling pull up the tribute profiles from the 127th Hunger Games…" I say as I look at her, she quickly presses some buttons and the 24 faces flash onto the screen. Her green hair almost glows." Pull up the Boy from 5, and the Girl from 10."

"Right away sir," She says as her fingers fly across the key board. Her nails have been altered to look like fish scales, it would be so much like Angeling to try and keep up with all of the latest Capitol fashions, which change every week. "Their names are Septimus Weatherbee and Hilaria Volz. Bodies never recovered from the arena. Last known whereabouts is the Lake in the arena. They were killed by the Tributes from 4, presumed to have joined the _Delirium_ after being rescued." Angeling read from the screen, she looks up at me with huge aqua eyes.

"Thank you Angeling, close the file." I say as I put my hands to my temples. The faces of Septiums and Hilaria vanish from the screen replaced by the remaining 14 tributes profiles. "Angeling, you are dismissed." I say to the remaining assistant in the room. She stands up and quickly walks out of the room.

I walk over to Ace's desk and sit down. My fingers fly over the key boared as I look for clues linking all of the tributes who have ever been rescued. The gender dosent matter, the streanth seems to though. Delirium wants to kill the Capitol.

"_Mr. Craynaven you have a appointment in room B3594."_ The automated voice says as I close the files…

**_President Moon POV:_**

I sit in the chair surrounded by the most powerful people in the Capitol, Myself, Gamemaker Craynaven, Cheshire Lucifer, and Melody Flora. The table is round and cool to the touch, my pale hand rests on it as the icy coldness runs over it.

"When do they plan to strike?" Melody asks as her brown hair falls down in a glossy curtin around her head. Melody is a past Victor from District 1. She had moved to the Capitol after she won her games, and everyone fell in love with her. Melody was the perfect Victor, and at only 19 she was a great ally.

"They sent messages to all of us except you Melody. Delirium wants Tributes this year, we don't know who they plan on taking, but we have to make sure that every body is recoverd." I say smoothly as my eyes run across all of them. I look at Cheshire with his ever grinning smile, and his green cat eyes. "Craynaven, do not allow any Hover craft but our own in side of the arena." I add to my statement. "Melody rally District 1, in case ther is a need for a fight. Cheshire, you will be arining a special tonight. You will convince the Capitol that we have caught _Delirium _and the threat has been neutralized."

They all nod in agreement.

I stand up and start to walk towards the door. My heels click agaist the ground as I get closer.

"MARSYE! NO!" I hear Cheshire scream to me. My eyes flash up at someone using my real name, I look behind me to see Melody dive under the table. Cheshire is standing up with his hand outstretched. Craynaven is running towards me.

"What do you wan-" I never get to finish.

The bomb explodes before Craynaven reaches me. My body is thrown across the room like a rag doll. I hit the wall on my back, I slide down and grab my side. I look up for my ally's Melody's hand is sticking out from under the table covered in blood. Cheshire is slumped over in his chair blood dripping off his face. Craynaven is near the door trying to escape. I see his body struggle as he tries to get out the door.

Someone planted that bomb wanting to kill us. And they might just have.

Now I know what it is like to be a tribute. To wait for the cannon to sound. To wait to die.

I laugh. It's hoarse and chalky. I manage to get to my feet and look around. _Delirium_ will have to try harder if they want to kill me.

The President of Panem….

*****So this was a Capitol based Chapter. How do you like the idea of ****_Delirium_**** Rescuing tributes from the arena? I do plan to rescue some tributes, but your not gonna find out who lived and died untill the end! So guys please review! Tell me what you think!**

**-FinnicksFan...**


	31. Daggers, and Fire

**DAY 5: TRIBUTES REMANING: 15**

**DISTRICT 8 MAZE:**

**_Lena Reyna POV:_**

I walk further into the maze, the sunlight getting further away from me. My crossbow is getting sweaty in my hand; I adjust my hand to hold it tighter. I look behind me and I see Anselmo following me with his torch in hand. We had been eating rats since we had gotten down here and drinking the water that leaked off the walls. We had also heard a few cannons, but there was no way to tell who had died because the walls above us. The only thing we could do is hope that the careers have been dying.

"How much longer should we go?" Anselmo asks. I look ahead into the darkness trying to see what ways we could possibly go. We had gotten lost in the maze yesterday and we have been wondering aimlessly.

"Just a few more feet." I say as we start to walk again. I have been expecting a mutt, or a fellow tribute to come and try and kill us. So far the games have been very dull for me and Anselmo. I raise my crossbow and turn the left corner. Nothing. That's good; if nothing beside us live in the maze it will guarantee us a spot in the top 5.

"Why did they even build this maze?" Anselmo says as he holds the torch high in the air. The flame has been getting smaller the deeper we go into the maze, for all we know the oxygen could vanish at any moment.

"There might be something in the middle." I say as I think of potential items that could rest there. And even if there is nothing in the middle it would give us a great vantage point of all the other tributes.

"Oh," Anselmo says as he speeds up to walk next to me. "We will win this for Wolfbane." He adds. I flinch at the sound of his name, _Wolfbane_ the boy who saved me from Patch on the first day. If he had not intervened I would surely not be here anymore. My body being sent home in a cold box.

"YEs we will." I say.

We keep walking for 30 more minutes; at least what I think is 30 minutes. The flame from the torch is barley there and we can only see about 2 feet in front of us. Our breathing is now heavy and sweat is dripping down our backs.

"We have to keep moving." Anselmo moans as he wipes the sweat from his brow. I nod in agreement and take two more steps forward. And then the floor collapses beneath my feet.

I scream a blood curdling scream as I fall into the darkness below me. _So much for the dull games Lena._ I think to myself as I close my eyes and accept my fate. The water surrounds my body, its freezing and cools against my hot skin.

"ANSELMO!" I gasp as I surface. "ANSELMO COME DOWN its WATER!" I scream. I look up through the darkness and I see the little orange flame fly down through the chute where I fell.

The splash drenches me even more; the flame is put out almost instantly. I take a deep breath as I adjust my body to float on my back. My left hand skims the water as my right holds the crossbow.

"This is awesome!" Anselmo says as he swims over to me. I can tell he isn't a very experienced swimmer but, he can swim well enough to survive.

"It won't be so awesome I we can't find a way out of this." I say. I think of the food we have, 3 rats, 2 water bottles, and an unlimited amount of water now. If there is no way out of here I will certainly have to starve to death unless the Game makers decide to save us.

"We can find a way out, and look I can already stand in the water so there has to be land close." Anselmo points out. I turn my head to see the shadow of his body standing and shaking the water out of his hair.

"Your right," I say as I get on my feet and start to walk towards the direction of the shallower water. "Hey Anselmo, aren't you scared of dying?" I ask him as my fingers run through my blond hair.

"Not really, if you didn't already know I am a wanted terriost in m district. I am pretty sure the only reason I am in this game is because I blew up a couple buildings. This is the Capitols way of killing me, I am positive if they had caught me after the games passed they would have killed me on the spot. But with the games so close they figured that I could die for their entertainment!" Anselmo says.

I am shocked, the boy from 10, who ever knew he could be capable of killing people. Surely he has before; you don't get the title of _terriost _for just setting off a little bomb.

"How many people did you _kill_?" I ask a little too harshly. I am embarrassed that I even let myself ask that question. My hands go to my mouth and cover it. "I'm sorry…" I whisper knowing that I crossed the line.

"How many people did I _kill?_ What about you Lena! How many people have you killed? You already killed Wolfbane, some of your friends have probably died at your expense and you're going to eventually lead me to my death! They aren't going to let me win _ever! _You don't have a chance either now that we are allies!" He screams at me.

"I didn't kill Wolfbane! Patch killed him!" I scream to him as I throw my crossbow down in a rage of fury. "How dare you accuse me of killing him? He was trying to save me! Maybe if you had helped him, we would have killed Patch and all gotten away safely!" I am now screaming at him. I can feel the hot tears running down my face.

"Wolfbane would never would have died if you hadn't been such a weak ass bitch! If you had done what we told you to! NOT to run to the cornucopia we all could have lived!" He screams at me as he swings the torch around. HE smashes it against the ground sending splinters everywhere.

"Stop…." I plead as I shield my face; I drop to my knees and start to cry. My mind flashes of the first day in the arena. _My feet barley touching the ground as I run towards the cornucopia, I see the boy from 3 get killed by Autumn. I take a pack in my hand and start to run. And out of now where Patch knocks me onto the ground. _The rest is history. Whether I like it or not Wolfbane death was at my hands.

I look up.

MY eyes changed.

I killed Wolfbane, and my thirst for blood is not over…

**DISTRICT 9 FOREST:**

**_Rye Kuna POV:_**

I follow Terra through the forest; well we really can't call it forest anymore. What we are walking in is the borderline of the clearing and the actual forest itself. We have also somehow managed to avoid being attacked by any tributes or mutations. I look down at my belt and see the dagger.

How easy it would be to end my own life right now, surely the Capitol won't show it, but what will happen when the viewers notice one of their lovely tributes have disappeared. Terra would do everything in her power to try and save me. If anything she wants this rebellion to work more than I do.

I look up at Terra; her black hair is down is two braids with a makeshift sheath for her katana out of vines and leaves form the forest. We had been drinking from small streams we had found while wondering the forest and have been eating things Terra calls doves. Apparently they are abundant in District 2.

"How much further do you want to go?" Terra asks me as she steps over a log. I look down at the dagger again.

"I don't know? When do you want to stop?" I ask her as I hop over the same log. If I could only find some wheat in this arena I would then be able to make some bread for us. Cause no offense to myself really; Terra has been doing all of the work in the arena. The most I have done is almost get both of us killed on the first day.

"Okay then we will make camp here." Terra says as she shrugs off her pack and tosses it on the ground. I quickly follow suit.

"Terra, when do you plan to make this Rebellion happen?" I ask as I start to pick up fallen twigs to make a fire. I look over at terra and I see she is doing the same.

"I don't know, whenever its right. If we can find some more tributes then we might be able to convince them to join us." She says as she tosses some tinder wood into a pile.

"But Renshaw is already dead! And so is Evan! 2 of the people we had wanted to join us!" I retort back. This rebellion that we have made up in our heads is getting out of control. The dagger feels heavier now.

"I can see that! We saw their faces in the sky didn't us? And do you think anyone cried over them? No. They didn't. The people in the Capitol probably celebrated their deaths! Why because it gets them closer to a new Victor to crown!" Terra screams as she snaps a log in half with her knee. Never in a million years would the Capitol air this on T.V. Most likely they are showing other tributes walking around the arena.

"Terra I know that, but what are we going to do? If we don't win there is no chance of the Rebellion!" I shout to her. I know I should keep my voice down. The careers could be anywhere ready to kill us at a moment's notice.

"Look it's the final 14 tributes! Both of our District partners are dead. So all of the sponsor money will come directly to us. If we can last a little longer we will have the best shot of winning in the whole game." Terra says back to me as she walks over to the wood pile deeming its good enough for tonight.

About 30 minutes go by before Terra speaks to me again.

"Rye, Im sorry. But we just have to work together otherwise were not going to be able to get out of here alive." She says to me as she prods the fire with one of the longer sticks. We had been on high alert since we are on the edge of the forest, so the fire would be visible from almost anywhere in the arena.

"Terra, if we do make it to the final 2 who's going to win?" I ask her.

She is silent.

Her head lowers until her hair is hiding her face.

"I don't know Rye, We can't both win… I mean we know what happened last time… _What happened last time_?" She says almost happily.

"What?" I ask dumbfound.

"When Katniss and Peeta won they threatened suicide so they could both live, if we do that too they might let us live. Of course were not in _love." _My heart sinks, would it be a sin if I had been crushing on Terra? "And it all leads to Rebellion!" Terra says as she smiles up at me.

"Ya… I guess…" I say, I look up at Terra; her face looks like she had seen a ghost. And then I feel the hands around my neck.

"Ohhhh…. So you guys wanted to both live? Well I don't think that's going to happen!" I hear a female voice say. I rack my brains to see where I have heard the voice before. And then it hits me.

"Christine pleases…" I plead with her. I feel one of her hands release my neck and get my dagger from my belt. My eyes widen as I look at Terra. She is scrambling to her katana, which is about 5 feet away leaning against a tree.

"I need to win to." She whispers into my ear. The rest happens so fast,

The rise of her arm to my neck.

The slice of the skin.

And her pushing my body into the fire.

I can feel the blood running down my neck as Terra pulls me out of the fire and douses me in water.

"You're going to be okay!" I hear her scream to me as tears fall down her face. My charred skin is killing me and I feel like I am almost gone. "_I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU CHRISTINE!"_ I hear Terra scream. Her voice is wavering and shaky.

_I am coming home Pepper…_

The last thing I see is Terra leaning over me crying.

I am Rye Kuna. Male from District 9, for the 144th Hunger Games…

***** First off I am just going to say sorry I haven't updated in a super long time! I have been really busy and then I went on vacation, so I am sorry about that! Well back to the old stuff! How did you like the last few chapters? There's another tribute dead by a less popular Tribute to? Could Christine be a real competitor for the crown now that she has killed someone?**

***Rye Kuna- He couldn't win, he was lucky to survive this long in the games. I actually applaud him for lasting until Day 5. But let's face it he wanted to die from the start; HE was like a modern day Peeta showing the Capitol that he didn't want to play their game. Will Terra carry on his Rebellion plans for him? Who knows? (She will). I thank you Rye for being my 8****th**** favorite tribute in this game for that wonderful back-story!**


End file.
